The Red Dragon Comes to Pokemon
by Doctor Anime Lover 2938448
Summary: Hurt after what the ORC say to Issei, unknown to his state of mind and heart, the Pokemon God Arceus gives Issei an opportunity to travel the land of Pokemon. Less Perverted Issei X Harem. Will be rated M later for the lemons
1. Issei’s New Journey

Chapter 1: The start of a new Journey

"Talk,Thinking" This is when talking or thinking comes in play.

"**Talk**" This is when Ddraig or Pokémon are talking.

I don't own anything. This is my first time writing a fanfic so go easy on me. But besides that enjoy. Hope you like it.

Issei was standing in the ORC room all by himself. He wondered what he did wrong; Ravels mother just called and asked him to look after her daughter and to mention that she was a free bishop, (He thought the statement was directed at him), then after the call Rias asked him if he would protect her, Asia, Akeno, and the other girls. He had said yes that he would because of his duty to Buchou.

Rias was shocked then called him stupid before running out of the room and slammed the door. He then remembered what they all said to him after she left the room.

"Issei how could you! Why can't you understand Rias's feelings!" Asia yelled at him, which shocked him to the very core because Asia hardly yelled at him.

"Honestly Issei, why must you be so stupid and naive." Akeno said as she shook her head as if she was disappointed in him.

"Isssssei! Why must you be so perverted you were more innocent when we were kids! If only I could have saved you with Gods power!" Irina yells at him.

Issei was wondering why they were mad at him. Outwardly, he was confused but on the inside he was furious at them. He fought tooth and nail for all of them, trained himself to death, (and almost died a few times, mind you), and has been doing most of the dirty work for them since it felt like they hardly did anything but stand on the sidelines while he fought and all they did was collect the spoils of every fight and what did he get a pat on the back and a 'Good job' from them.

"Umm, is this because of my mother and I, if so I apologize for this." Ravel said as she bowed her head in order to calm everyone.

Akeno came from behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Ravel and then said to her "It's not Ravels fault, if anyone is at fault it's Issei for not taking Rias's feelings into consideration. Issei you are not allowed to leave until you know how Rias feels."

After that was said all of the ORC started to leave except Issei who had his head down with his eyes covered by his hair. Little did they know, someone else was watching them and was disappointed in the group.

Issei was clenching his hands to calm himself as he started to mentally berate them for what they said to him. "Her feelings! What about my feelings, I did everything and sacrificed all that I had for all of them and what do I get betrayal and cruel words for fools for not even understanding MY OWN PAIN!" Ddraig was listening to his partner and was also disappointed in the devils for he believed they would heal the hole in his heart and kill the ghost that haunts him.

While this was happening, a golden portal appeared beneath Issei and a silver hand appeared and dragged the boy through the portal. "**Ahhhhhhhhh!**" Issei screamed as he wondered what is happening to him until he felt solid ground. He stood up and looked around him and saw what looked liked a council room of sorts.

"Ddraig, what's going on where are we?!" Issei asked his friend as he looked for a way out.

"**Please do not be alarmed by the area. I am the one who brought you here. I know what happened to you and I am sorry for all the pain that you had to endure.**" A voice came from the area but Issei couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Where are you? If you are innocent as you say reveal yourself immediately?!" Issei yelled to the walls.

"**My apologies, I should introduce myself**." The voice said as a bright light enveloped the area. Issei had to cover his eyes so he wouldn't go blind. Eventually, the light died down and before him was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before since being reincarnated. She was as tall as Rossweisse and had long silver hair flowing down to the middle of her back. There were two scabbard like rings on her sides, red eyes, and had gray pants that just squeezed and showed off her legs and sexy butt. Arceus herself was a bit flustered from the attention Issei gave her, but she knew there were somethings she had to explain to him.

"Ahem, now I suppose your wondering who I am, where you are, and what do I want from you but I only want to see you happy after everything you went through in your world. So allow me to introduce myself. I am Arceus, the God Pokémon and I have been watching you for a while. The woman who declared herself as Arceus said as a table appears before her with cushions and tea for both of them.

Issei was a bit skeptical about all this but complied none the less as Arceus gestures for him to sit and have some of the tea. He drinks it and surprisingly enjoys it. Setting down his cup, he looks at her in the eyes before asking in a calm manner " What do you mean when you said you were 'watching me' and what do you want from me?" Arceus was surprised by the tone before telling herself she never explained the situation to him.

Setting down her own cup on the table, she gazed into his eyes and saw many emotions, pain and sorrow but a little spark of light was in his eyes. Personally, she wanted to make those insecure children see the error of their ways but knew she was not one to get involved in trivial matters especially with the favor she must ask of the man in front of her. "My home has many terrorist organizations that wish to use my children's powers for their own selfish reasons and world domination. I have my own chosen one but the chosen in this universe is a little dense to say the least. I needed someone who could see The pain in others and help them become stronger and that's when I noticed your pure heart. Granted, you act like a pervert but I know of your mask you put on to hide your pain." She bowed her head before him surprising Issei but continued to listen. " I know I am selfish to ask you this but please go into the universe I will send you too and defend humans and Pokémon. Become a trainer that no one has ever seen before if you accept I wish to give you some gifts to aid you in your journey but the choice is yours to make."

Issei was shocked beyond belief that a beautiful goddess is asking him to go to the Pokémon world, become a trainer, and defeat organizations. It sounded just like the game but he knew he would be leaving his home for a while, as if sensing his thoughts Arceus said that the time gap is large, basically one year here equals one month back home. After speaking with Ddraig during the conversation, he made his decision.

"I'll do it."

Arceus smiles warmly and places a hand on his head and Issei could feel a power enter him and next thing he knew he blacked out. Arceus caught him and cradled him in her arms while preparing all that he would need for his journey.

Send me some ideas on what Pokémon he should catch. He'll start in Kanto, Jothto, Honen, then Sinnoh, and maybe Unova. Also send me some girls who you think should join, I will not accept the following Misty, May, Dawn, or Iris.


	2. Issei’s First Day as a Trainer

Chapter 2: The Dragon Trainer Awakens

"Talk_" When Issei talks or thinks_

_"_**Talk/Think**_" _When Ddraig or a Pokémon talks

Issei opens his eyes and looks around his 'home' before seeing a backpack on his desk along with a letter addressed to him. "I bet this is from Arceus. Still it was nice of her to give me a home and not only that but she gave me some money to start off with. But that's later, for now let's see what she wants?" Issei tears open the envelope and pulls out the letter.

_"Dear Issei,_

_If you are reading this, then you found the backpack on your new desk. Inside the backpack, you will find all of the essentials you will need such as potions, pokefood, Pokeballs, your Pokédex, and camping supplies. Yes, I know you enjoy camping so much so I thought of giving you an opportunity to bond with your Pokémon on the road. _

_Now let's get to the main reason for the letter. I wanted to explain the powers that I bestowed upon you. Just know, no one has ever received a blessing from myself or any other legendary. You were given three gifts that I believe suit your personality. The first one is similar to your Heartlingual ability, you know reading peoples hearts, well now you can read Pokémon's hearts and understand what they are saying. _

_The second gift is the ability to copy a Pokémon's move or ability. In order to use this power you must catch a Pokémon and have the Boosted Gear analyze the Pokémon's moves and abilities which will allow you to use them and unlock new Balance Breaker forms. I thought you would like to train with a little more umph' as you humans would say._

_Now before I get to the final gift, I know your still hurting from their words but know that they are not here and will not hurt you. There are many women here who would love you for being yourself so don't close off your kind heart it's what makes you Issei. Now, the final gift is Blessing. This will allow you to give your Pokémon a human form but it can only work if you give them a name. When a Pokémon is given a nickname they can become stronger as a human. Not only that but if the human Pokémon trains while being a human, all of their training is transferred to the Pokémon body. _

_Now that's all I can say so go my trainer become stronger, find friends who will stay at your side, protect others and help them in need, but most importantly never lose your heart. You will find love again. I know it you are destined for great things so no matter how tall the mountain is remember to keep climbing to the top and reach the goal._

_Sincerely, Arceus._

_P.S. This note will burn to ash in three ... two ... one._

The note in Issei's hand burned to ash and disappeared into the wind. "Well that happened, but still copying a Pokémon's abilities and giving them a human form that sounds too good to be true. Don't you think Ddraig?"

The gauntlet appeared and glowed as it spoke. "**Well we won't know unless we try? And I do believe she is telling the truth, personally I trust her because one, she listened to you and didn't force you to do anything unlike the Gremory brat who never asked for anyone's opinion. Two, she actually explained everything that she wanted from you unlike the brat who left you in the dark and never bothered to teach you about the Moonlit world."**

Issei thought back and what Ddraig said was true. Rias and the others at first never tried to help him improve physically or mentally. He was winging everything at first and it was only until after Riser did he actually receive training. He shook his head to be rid of those thoughts, he was in a new world and had a fresh start and there was no way in hell was he going to mess it up.

Issei grabbed his bag and brought out his Pokédex, (It will be the Unova Regions version), put it inside of his pocket for safekeeping. "Alright backpack check, Tent check, food check, house key check. That's everything off to Professor Oaks lab.

Ten Minutes Later

Issei arrived at the lab and was about to walk in the door were it not for the arrogant snot nosed brat Gary Oak, the grandson of Oak. Gary walked outside and saw Issei before scoffing at him before saying "Let me guess your here for your first Pokémon, well to bad for you I got the best one of them all." Issei scoffed before saying "Really, who?" Gary scoffs back. "Who do you think Squirtle. The strongest starter besides that overgrown vegetable and puny fire lizard. I got my hands on a real champ. Well see ya later loser, got some Pokémon to catch." Gary says as he gets in his car and speeds off in the distance.

Issei just shrugged before walking into the lab where Oak greets him with a warm smile in his face. "Issei! It's good to see you now as you know I don't have Squirtle anymore since Gary chose him but I still have these two lovely girls Bulbasaur and Charmander."

Issei looks at both of them before saying "Professor would it be okay if I took them both with me? I know I can only receive one but I think Bulbasaur and Charmander really want to come with me." Issei bows to him before saying "Please let me take both of them with me!" His head was down until Oak puts a hand on his shoulder before calming Issei down. "I figured you would ask that and I wanted to give you both of them because the third trainer who was suppose to come here decided that she no longer wanted to be a trainer she wished to become a coordinator instead. So to answer you question, yes you can have them both."

Issei is so excited that he looks at both of them and could see the sparkles in their eyes as they were happy to go with him. "Alright from here on out we're not just Trainer and Pokémon. We're family and that means we always look out for each other no matter what so you two in?" Issei asks as he holds out his arms for them.

Both of them were happy and exited to be with a trainer who would actually care for them. "Bulba" "Char" they said to each other before jumping into his arms. Oak looks at the scene and ponders a bit of how this trainer was a gem in the rough just waiting to show it's shine to the world.

"Alright you three, here are their Pokeballs and have fun and remember your team is always with you no matter what." Oak says with a smile as he waves them off. Issei walks on Route One and finds a secluded spot for fishing before calling out his two partners. Bulbasaur sits on his lap while Charmander sits on his shoulder, Issei absentmindedly started to pet them and show them love until he remembered the Blessing power he had from Arceus. "Hey, would you guys mind if I named you so it would be easier to separate you from the others?"

They looked at each other before nodding a yes that they would love nicknames. "Alright let's do this." Turns to Charmander "Your a dragon and despite that you're gentle to others. How about Bloom. Is that alright with you?" Charmander nods rapidly and Bulbasaur calls out to Issei so she could get her name. "Don't worry I didn't forget you. Let's see you control flowers and nature. How about Flora, it means flowers and nature?" Bulbasaur nods her head and before any of them knew it both of them were glowing gold before they started to take on a more feminine form. When they stopped glowing before Issei stood two girls: one had grass green hair, a lime green dress with dark green spots, and on her back you could see the bulb that all Bulbasaurs have on their backs. The second one had short orange hair, a white shirt with cacky overalls, if you looked carefully you could see her tail that still had its flame around her waist like a belt.

Both of them looked scared until they saw Issei and they next thing he knew there were two girls crying on his chest saying "Master Issei what is this?" "Master what happened to us?" "How did giving us a name do this?" They would've continued were it not for Issei rubbing their backs softly and kissing their foreheads before they eventually settled down. After they calmed down, Issei explained his power that he received from Arceus in a dream and how he rested to see if it worked and sure enough it did. Bloom and Flora were surprised but then had thoughts of being with their Master as a person, going on dates, training, and battling together, combined with mating.

And at that moment, they were blushing red like tomatoes and were brought back to reality as Issei told them when it was just them they could be human but in the city they had to either act human or be in their Pokeballs. They agreed to the terms before asking if they could train with him; Issei was actually looking forward to the idea of training with them but before doing so he asked what their moves were. Bloom started saying her moves "My moves right now are Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Dragon Rage." Flora took her place and started "My moves are Tackle, Leer, Leech Seed, and Sleep Powder." Issei was impressed by some of their moves before going over to Flora and started to pat her head and copy her moves and powers before doing the same to Bloom who was blushing from the attention. Afterwards, they prepared themselves for a fun training session while getting used to their new bodies.

In the evening

Issei has his sleeping bag out and was testing out how to use the moves and found something interesting about the copy ability. If any of his Pokémon learned a new move he would automatically receive that move to his arsenal as well. Right now Flora and Bloom were knocked out and sleeping in the sleeping bag as well before he crawled in and as if second nature they clinged to him and snuggled next to him. He smiles to himself because he could feel their emotions weeping into him making him very happy indeed.

Unknown to the three, there were a few Pokémon observing them throughout the night. And in Saffron City, there was a young woman who had dark green hair in a long style and glowing pink eyes. She stared out the window and looked at the stars while saying to herself "Please come soon my Emperor. This maiden shall heal your heart."

**Alright so what do you think pretty good huh. Review, like, hate, whatev. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	3. The Viridian Showdown

Chapter 3: The Foolish Thieves

"Talk" When Issei talks or thinks

"Talk/Think" When Ddraig or a Pokémon talks

**Before I begin I would like to thank Giblenator for his comment on how Issei should receive Goomy as a Pokémon. And as for the Harem I was thinking about picking certain girls from the different Regions and have some of the Pokémon that he catches turn into girls its between so in total the number of girls in the harem will be around 10-15 because I thought why not make a peerage of Pokémon. I'm not sure whether to include legendaries or not if so my only choices are Ho-oh, Merspirt for being the embodiment of emotion, and Latias. From Kanto I have decided to start off with Sabrina the physic master, Erika the Floral Master, Lorelei the Ice type Elite Four, and Anabel the Salon Maiden. Let me know whether they should be in or not. The Kanto girls are not final so give out ideas. Also the Pokémon he's going to catch in this chapter will be from other Regions.**

Issei woke up and noticed two things: One, the girls were cuddling up to him like he was a teddy bear and two, there were a few Pokémon surrounding the camp but the strange thing was that they were not attacking or going through the food.

He was able to wiggle himself free of their grip and made his way to start a fire to get breakfast cooking. The Pokémon were watching him as if wondering what he was doing. One of them was a bit braver and walked over to him to hand him an ingredient he dropped. Issei smiles as he saw what it was trying to do so he grabbed both the food and the Pokémon, bringing them to the fire. The Pokémon started to get more comfortable around him and were attracted to the scent of the meal he was making. While waiting for the meal to finish he took his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon that were at the camp; he soon learned that there were Pokémon not native to Kanto here right before him. The Pokémon he scanned were a pair of Wurmples, a Nicanda, a Gligar, a Goomy, an Ekans, and a Mimikyu. The one that surprised him the most was Goomy and Mimikyu because one is from Kalos and the other from the Alola Region.

"Hey what are you doing here and have you been watching me and the girls for a while?" Issei asked.

Mimikyu came up and sat down on Issei's lap..

**Activate Poke Translate***

"Well at first it was just Goomy and myself. We were abandoned by our trainers, mine didn't want an ugly Pokémon and Goomys trainer said that he was too weak and wasn't evolving quick enough." Mimikyu said to Issei who was shocked.

"You mean to tell me they abandoned you for silly reasons such as being 'ugly' or 'too weak.' That is the most ridiculous excuse I'd heard of before in my life. All Pokémon are perfect just the way they are and eventually you will evolve and become stronger." Issei said to them who were surprised for not only could he understand them but his words filled them with courage and an unknown strength.

"T-Thank you!" They all shouted in unison.

"Maaaster, where are you and what's that smell?" Bloom said as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was surprised to find that there was a small group of Pokémon surrounding her 'Master', she quickly jumped from the sleeping bag and stood protectively in front of him. "Don't worry Master, I won't let them near y-" Her sentence was cut off by Issei rubbing her head and said "They are not a threat. Stand Down, Bloom." Bloom complied but sat close to him keeping an eye on the Mimikyu on his lap.

Issei wanted to go ahead and get breakfast served so he clapped his hand together getting their attention "Alright, I imagine some of you must be hungry so Bloom go wake up Flora, Mimikyu, you and Goomy can help me get the bowls out of the bag, and as for the rest of you go to the forest and find some berries that might taste good. Let's do this." They all cheered and went about to accomplish their goals. Flora was shocked but expected that from her master and went to help set up the table. After Ekans and her group came back with the berries, Issei took them and mashed them into a juice for everyone so they can have a little boost of energy for the day. As they all ate breakfast, some of them were talking to either Bloom or Flora to know what he was like as a person and in battle.

**Blooms POV**

"You want to know what he's like? Well Flora and I have only been with him for a day and he seems like a good person. He doesn't see us as just partners for battle or something to help him gain fame and fortune; he sees us as a family and when he gave us our names he helped us get used to walking, running, and even trained us how to use our power when in this form."

**Flora's POV**

"When I see him, he reminds me of a calm sea. Bloom may see the warrior and leader in him but deep down I can see he is in deep pain. Something happened to him but he's always making sure we're okay and if we're fine, but what about his happiness. He deserves to be loved by others, and I would do anything to see him truly smile for just one moment so I can tell myself that he's happy now. I'll always stay by his side no matter what! That's who I am, I am Bulbasaur and Flora if you want to face Issei you'll have to get past me and Bloom."

**Later that evening, in Viridian City**

Issei was laying down in his temporary bed without Bloom or Flora next to him. Apparently, the two wanted to talk so he let them speak while he got used to his new Pokémon: Mimikyu, Goomy, Silcoon, Cascoon, Ninjask, Gligar, and Ekans. All of them really wanted to join his team so after catching them all he figured he might as well train with them so he set up a training regime that involved him working out with his new Pokémon. He made sure to spend time with each of them during the training and it paid off because both the Wurmples evolved to both Silcoon and Cascoon while Nincada evolved into Ninjask; the others made great progress today Mimikyu learned Shadow Sneak and Claw, while Goomy learned Rain Dance and Dragon Pulse, Gligar learned X scissor and Guillotine after continuously slashing at the tree with his claws, and finally Ekans learned Sludge Attack and Fling after tossing and knocking the others away when wrestled each other.

He had been sleeping until the alarm go off in the center. He bolted out of bed and quickly called out both Mimikyu and Ekans. "Listen I need you both to go through the vents to see what's going on outside take this walkie talkie with you when you see something. I'm counting on you both." Both Ekans and Mimikyu understood the situation and quickly made their way around the center trying to be as quiet as possible. Mimikyu held out a hand telling Ekans to stop and they could hear a battle happen on the other side, Mimikyu peered out of the corner and saw two people, a man and woman, standing alongside a Raticate, a Hitmontop, and a Sableye laughing at a young woman with purple hair, wearing a long sleeved purple and white shirt with yellow for the buttons and purple pants who had a wounded Kadabra and Espeon.

"What's wrong little girl, didn't you say you could beat us well I don't think your Pokémon have the same idea." The Lady taunted.

"Look just hand over your Pokémon and we'll be on our merry way." The man taunted.

Mimikyu was letting the walkie talkie record and transmit everything to Issei, who was not happy at what they were saying, "Mimikyu, buy me some time to get there, help the girl out and protect her, do not hold back with these thieves show them your power!"

Mimikyu and Ekans respond "Roger that Captain."

The lady pointed at the Kadabra "Raticate, finish that overgrown fox off with Hyper Fang!" Raticate jumps and was just about to take a bite it not for a purple blur that knocked Raticate aside. The woman looked shocked before she yelled "Whose there, show yourself!!" Mimikyu snuck behind the confused Sableye and used a double Shadow Claw on it, making it cry out in pain. "What the where did you come from?!" The guy said to Mimikyu, who only glared at him and threw a Shadow Ball at him, which sent him flying into the couch.

"Butch! You overgrown trash bag! Your going to regret that Hitmontop Rolling Kick, Raticate Quick Attack, and Sableye show them a real Shadow Ball." The lady ordered and just like that they complied. A voice rang out in the battle "Mimikyu use Shadow Punch, Ekans Sludge Attack, and Ninjask Quick Slash." Mimikyu hit Sableye with the punch made of shadows and canceled out the Shaodw Ball. Ekans fires the ball of poison at Hitmontop who was hit but was also able to land a few hits on the snake. And Ninjask used Quick Attack to close in on Raticate before using Slash landing critical damage to the rat. The lady was shocked that her and Butchs Pokémon were beaten by some kid, she looked around for the trainer until she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hey lady, I can already see that your Pokémon are weak and mine are still ready to rock, so I'm going to make a little deal with you, release the Pokémon you stole from the center, grab your partner, leave, and never return." Issei said to her while glaring at her.

Cassidy was scared of that glare, it was even more terrifying than her boss. She looked back at her team before saying to herself "_I guess this is one of those times I need to swallow my pride." _She looked at Issei in the eye before saying "Deal." Issei held his hand out to her and she complied before handing the back with the stolen Pokeballs, returning her team, and lifting Butch up and supported him with her shoulder. As she was leaving, there was a question that was bugging her. "You could have arrested us, why didn't you?"

Issei shrugged and said "I do believe in showing mercy at times, and I was in a good mood. Nothing more, nothing less."

After the two thieves left, Issei went to Anabel and asked if she was okay. Anabel thanked Issei for the help and for getting the Pokémon back, "I was trying to fight but it was difficult to do so because of their cheap shots." She poured as she said this and Issei was struggling not to laugh at her before Officer Jenny came over and thanked the kids for helping the Pokémon Center.

The next day, Issei was up and his team already had their breakfast, which was on the house as a thanks for saving the Pokémon, and was about to head out until a voice called out to him "Waiiittt!" Issei turned to see Anabel panting and trying to get her breath back before she stood up and grabbed Issei's hands. "Can you please let me travel with you. I won't be a burden and I want to see the world and learn more about Pokémon's inner strength and I can't explain it but your aura makes me want to follow you. So please let me join you!"

Issei was shocked until he remember Arceus saying to never let his heart harden and thought "_Maybe I can trust her." _He saw the hope in her eyes before chucking while rubbing her head. "Alright you can join, but I won't force you to do something you don't want to do. We'll probably see things only few people see and we might run into some more criminals along the way, knowing that you still up for it." Anabel was shocked at what he said until she nodded her head vigorously before saying "I live for adventure and if you ever need help I'll come and help you as well."

Issei, for a moment, saw himself in her before saying "Alright, mi lady let us be off." He held out his hand and Anabel took it before saying "The suns shining and there's a big world out there and let's see it all."

**With a new companion and new Pokémon with his team, Issei's journey has just begun and what will happen next find out as the journey continues.**

**Harem: Bloom(Charmander), Flora(Bulbasaur), Sabrina.**

**I was wondering if you wanted me to skip Brock and Mistys part of the story since they aren't going to join Issei on his journey. So like, hate, etc. and see you soon.**


	4. The Growing Dragon

**Chapter 4**

**I decided to just go ahead and go past the Brock and Misty arc since neither are going to join them. As for Issei's harem I decided that there would be around 20 girls, most of them will be Pokémon he catches but I do want to include the human women as well. For the humans Anabel is already in the group and soon will Sabrina. As for the others Cynthia definitely, yes to Lillie from Alola, the physic Elite Four from Unova, Lorelei the Kanto Ice master, and maybe that teacher/gym leader from Honen.**

**Pokémon in the Harem Bloom(Charmander), Flora(Bulbasaur), Alice(Mimikyu) and Suzu(Ninjask), Hydreigon(Shion)**

**Humans in harem: Anabel, Sabrina, Lillie, Lorelei, Kaitlin, Cynthia.**

**Now then let the journey begin**

**Part 1**

Issei and Anabel have been together for three weeks now and they have really grown to like each other's presence. They were opposites but got along very well, Anabel was shy but smart and Issei was strong and ready to train to get stronger. After a week of being together, Issei decided to tell Anabel about himself and, shockingly, Anabel liked that he was different and she appreciated that he was honest with her about his past and doesn't hold it against him. Their training was intense because at first Anabel wasn't really one to work out but after watching her team get stronger after joining the training, and seeing Issei with no shirt, Hehehehe!, she decided to join in his exercising regime.

And it wasn't just them the Pokémon has grown to like both companies and Issei's Pokémon got along with Anabel's Kadabra, Espeon, and Metang. Some of Issei's Pokémon evolved as well such as his Silcoon, Cascoon, and Nincanda; he now had Beautifly, Dustox, and Ninjask.

Anabels Pokemon got stronger too and Metang evolved into Metacross while Kadabra and Espeon got stronger with their physic powers thanks to Issei teaching them through Senjustsu. Speaking of training, Issei has been training with his new Balance Breakers and has been doing well, according to Ddraig who has not come out in a while, apparently he wants Issei to become closer to his new companions. Issei thanked him and right now they were actually talking about trading some of their Pokémon. It would seem that Metacross has actually gotten close to him while Beautifly, Dustox, and Gligar have bonded with Anabel and wouldn't mind joining her if that was alright with Issei. He was happy they got along and asked if Anabel was okay, and she was shocked most people would jump at the opportunity before then but to ask her for her consent warmed her heart truly. They decided to do the trade when they get to the next town at the Pokémon Center.

As for Bloom and Flora, the two of them have grown close to Issei and have been wary of Anabel but after talking to her about how she feels they accepted her and keep giving her opportunities to tell Issei how she feels but she gets so nervous she freezes and stutters.

As for the rest of the journey two new Pokegirl joined the club and it was actually none other than Mimikyu and Ninjask. They wanted to be a human girl as well so he agreed on the condition that they follow the same rules he laid out for Bloom and Flora. They agreed and thus they were named Alice and Suzu. Alice was a tall girl with long brown hair that went to her middle back and her clothes resembled her Mimikyu outfit (black pants and the Mimikyu outfit along with the collar coming to her mouth and had long sleeves) and the ears were in her hair like cosplay including her tail. She also has red eyes and sharp black claws that made her look like a shy reaper.

While Suzu looked like a tall girl in a Black Ninja outfit, with her wings on her back and the Ninjask headgear on top along with sharp Knives inside of her gloves. Both of them wanted to protect their master but it went beyond that; Mimikyu remembered when Issei called her beautiful when she was first caught and that's what she always wanted to be called because people were so scared of her kind and Ninjask wanted to watch her master from thieves and attackers in the night when his back was turned plus she always wanted to be a ninja.

Back to the story, Anabel and Issei we're walking down the path to the Vermillion City Gym and apparently the leader has an oversized ego and puts poor Pokémon in the ER room. Issei was disgusted by this because from the other gym leaders Brock and Misty they cared for their Pokémon. As they were walking they saw a boy run with a Raticate in his arms crying, feeling sorry for him he healed the rat and asked what happened.

"There was a kid who challenges anyone and beats them badly then badmouths them for being weak trainers. He calls himself AJ and he has 98 wins and is hoping to make it to his 100th win. I have to go but thanks for healing Raticate for me sir."

"It's no trouble at all but can you tell me about this kids gym?"

"Oh yeah it's along the tree side can't miss it. Bye!" Then the kid took off.

Anabel looked at Issei with a beautiful smile and said "That was very noble of you to do Issei. Most people would have walked by but you helped him instead."

Issei looked at the path the boy came from and said "I don't like bullies and how they hurt others just to make themselves feel better, so why don't we teach a bully a lesson."

They found the gym and when they saw AJ they were unimpressed with his training conditions. I mean don't get me wrong the belts and straps are cool but a whip is a little overkill. The Pokémon are strong but are given little time to rest and Issei could tell some were about to collapse from exhaustion, AJ was whipping an Evee to go faster in the treadmill but this Evee was different it's tail and neck were rainbow colored and had a glow about it. Having enough he grabbed the whip and broke it while glaring at AJ, AJ was not scared and flared back at him "Hey what's that for? I'm training my Pokémon."

"So whipping them like their some animal is training. If you had actually looked at them their drained from exhaustion and little rest. You'll kill some of them at this rate."

"How I train is my own business. I bet I could beat you with just one Pokémon."

Issei smirks "Is that so then how about a wager? If I win I get that rainbow Evee and if you win I'll give you one of my Pokémon deal?"

"Fine prepare to lose, loser!!" AJ stomps to his side of the battlefield and calls out a Sandshrew.

"That's cute but mine are stronger come out Goomy." Goomy landed and glared at the shrew before it saw AJ laughing at him.

"How's that little slime going to hurt me? Sandshrew end this with Slam." Sandshrew runs and prepares to hit Goomy.

"Goomy dodge and Water Dragon Dance." Goomy dodged and shot a ball of water in the sky but the ball was a little red and dragonic energy was radiating from it. Goomy was boosted by the rain but Sandshrew looked weak from the rainfall. AJ looked shocked "Hey what did you do to him?"

"Water Dragon Dance is a combination of Water and Dragon Dance. It strengthens Dragon types but weakens other non dragon types. And it looks like your in even more trouble, a dragon is being born today." Issei says with a cocky smirk on his face.

Goomy glows and he gets brighter before becoming Sliggo and learned Dragon Pulse and Breath. And sadly Sandshrew was defeated in seconds due to the rain and Sliggo. AJ accepted defeat and handed the Evee to Issei who took and instant liking to him and AJ asked if Issei had an Ekans with him because he's always wanted one and in exchange for a Riolu. He thought about it and decided to trade so now Issei has a Riolu and it's a male. So now there four guys in the group Issei, Kadabra, Riolu, and Gligar.

AJ decided to shut down his gym and go on a journey and hopefully get to the Pokémon League. And when they shook hands a new rivalry was born that day.

**Part 2**

Anabel and Issei were camping for the night and Issei decided to do some training and a little fishing before hitting the hay. Away from the group he calls out his three Pokémon group Elekid, Magby, and his new Riolu. He caught the Magny and Elekid in a fight and saw their potential as warriors. The three of them trained to evolve at the same time and impress Boss, that's the nickname for they came up with for Issei, they knew that they needed a little nudge to become stronger but they were getting there. Issei helped Riolu concentrate Aura and helped him learn Aura Sphere. Magby is almost Magmar and Elekid is near Electabuzz he could see it in their eyes. Issei gave them their assignments and they went about doing their training. As for Evee, Issei decided to name her Evlon and appeared as a small girl with big brown and lavender eyes and had rainbow short bobbed hair. Evlon loved her form and started to call Issei 'Daddy' and Anabel 'Mommy' much to their embarrassment but they didn't hate it in fact they loved being called a family.

**The Next Day**

Issei and Anabel were waking down the path and saw a boy running on a treadmill with three guys around him. And they did not look friendly at all, the looked like they were enjoying the kids torment.

The kid in front was holding a picture of a Pidgey and asked the runner "What level does Pidgey evolve?"

"Uh, 12?"

"Wrong, 13. Increase Speed to max!" He yelled and the runner was off the treadmill and landed on the ground face first and got a mouth full of dirt.

"Wow if you couldn't even remember Pidgey then you don't belong at Pokémon University!" The boys sneered and threw rocks at the kid.

Seeing enough Anabel told Kadabra to send the rocks back at the bullies and the rocks glowed blue before hitting the three jerks hard. They ran with their tails between their legs leaving the boy behind. Issei and Anabel came out of hiding and decided to help the poor child get back on his feet.

Anabel held her hand out for him and he grabbed it and thanked them for helping him. He introduces himself as Bill and how he was a student at Pokémon University, your standard run of the mill rich kid academy with snot nosed brats. Apparently they say the higher you are in the school the more 'badges' you earn and how they believe battles can be won by books and simulators. Issei and Anabel did not like this and decided to pay the boss a visit. Bill showed them around and they were disappointed that the kid said he could easily beat them since he won two "badges" in the simulator and he soon learned the difference when Anabel sent Weepinbell out the window by Kadabra's Physic.

"B-But how?" Bill said as he held Weepinbell.

"It's that simple. She stronger than you so's the other one next to her." A girl with brown hair came out and following her are some boys and girls as well.

"Now I don't know who you are but I would like to know as to what your doing here? New students interested in attending?"

Anabel shook her head "No, personally I don't like this one bit. Pokémon are more than textbooks and simulators ; they have feelings, a life, and life is not just some game. What you are learning here is nothing compared to actually traveling and getting actual combat experience."

"It's what I would expect from a woman of no class or style." Gisselle scoffs at her.

Issei having heard enough decided to come in the conversation. "Why don't you prove it. You said your the strongest here so why don't we see what's stronger comfort school vs traveling."

Giselle looks at them and says "Fine I accept and if I win that strange Evee is mine and if you win you can have some of the rejected Pokémon for being to scary. Deal?"

Issei shook her hand "Deal."

Anabel decided to be the referee for the battle. Giselle called out Marowak and Issei summoned Evee. "The match between Issei and Giselle will now begin. No time limit. The match ends when one Pokémon is unable to continue, now begin."

"Marowak Bone Club!" Marowak charged with his club raised high.

"Evlon, Ice Beam on the bone." Evee shot a beam of ice at the bone and it got stuck to the ground but before he could get it he was struck by another Ice Beam.

Giselle was furious at this guy for making a mockery of her. "How can that Evee use Ice Beam?"

"Evlon is actually a special Evee, she has the abilities of all of her evolutions including Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Slyveon. Now Evlon finish this with Shadow Cut." Evlon combined Shadow Ball and combined it with Phsyco Cut and sent it right at Marowak. Sadly he fainted and collapsed with swirls.

"Marowak is unable to battle, the winner is Evee thus the winner is Issei." Anabel said before she ran over and jumped in his arms congratulating him and Evlon in victory.

After the match, Issei saw many different Pokémon such as Misdreavas, Hydreigom, Noibat, and Ralts. Issei pitied the poor little ones for not being able to come out, so he paid Giselle and said he would take all of them. After leaving the school he released them and said they were free to go but only Ralts and Noibat went to Anabel and the others went back to Issei with Misdreavus landing on his head and Hydreigon was snuggling next to him smelling his hair which kinda scared Issei in a way.

When they made camp for the night, Anabel was getting used to Noibats playfulness and Ralts shy nature, while Issei was getting used to Hydreigons displays of affection in order to get his for his attention while Bloom and Flora were welcoming Misdreavus to the family and was introducing her to the other Pokémon. Which resulted to naming both of them Hope for Misdreavus and Shion for Hydreigon. Their human forms were interesting with Hope looking like a ten year old with her hair like her Pokémon form with red eyes and a fang coming out of her mouth; Shion's form looked like a teenager with long blue hair that was tied with a pink bow that had long black ribbons on it, her attire definitely resembled her Pokémon form with a black and blue gothic Lolita dress with leggings and black stilts. But the funniest part of her appearance were the dragon puppets on her hand a to showcase her arms.

Suffice to say they got along with everyone and Issei was really enjoying this atmosphere and was starting to discover that he had feelings not just for Anabel but for some of the Pokémon girls that he named. He wanted to tell them but he had to be sure and see if they felt the same for him.

**Part 3**

They finally reached Vermillion City and personally Anabel was excited to finally take a shower instead of a lake, Issei understood and wanted to spend the girls to spend a little time exploring the world around them. After checking into the Pokémon Center, Anabel and Issei decide to go ahead and do the trade and now Issei has Metacross and Anabel has three new Pokémon. Issei made sure Anabel could have unlimited space and keep her Pokémon with her so she could bond and train with all of them.

Just as he was about to ask the Nurse Joy if she could heal his Pokémon until a Chansey came in with a stroller with a Rattata in a serious condition. Anabel and Issei were shocked that a Gym Leader could get away with this. Anabel sent Issei a silent nod and took Nurse Joy out of the room so Issei could help them.

"Alright Grass Form, Balance Breaker!" Issei silently said as he was cloaked in lime green armor and had an air that which was similar to a garden. "_I've been working on this for a while, time to see if it's paid off. _Alright, Synthesis, Vine Whip." Issei summons vines from his armor and each one gently wraps around the Pokémon's arms, legs, or their stomachs and then they glow with a golden aura healing their wounds and giving them pleasant dreams.

Sighing deeply, he quietly moves to the where he's greeted by a grinning Anabel along with Hope and Evlon. "Softie." "Dad that was nice of you to do for them." "MmmHmm!" They say to him and was shocked because Rias never praised him for anything besides winning so hearing them thank him for healing really warmed his heart.

Issei planned on naming Metacross, Bullet, because of how she hit the mark every time. When human Bullet came out she walks in a combat uniform with her arm armor on her hands and legs and and X face mask on her head along with her twin tails with metal balls tying her hair. After that he decided to go ahead and use Sliggo for this battle.

When they arrived at the gym, Issei opened the doors and saw a bunch of people looking at them before laughing.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader Lt. Surge."

One of the guys walks to a black chair before saying "Hey boss another baby for the Pokémon Center. Hahahahaha!"

Lt. Surge comes out and laughs at them "Well what do you know a baby boy and his baby girl. So she suppose to comfort you when you lose?"

Issei just sighs before walking to the battlefield "Why talk when we can speak through the battle. Unless your scared."

Surge laughs at the guys he has in him "Hahahaahaha! I like you kid. Definitely a lot braver than the other bunch I get in my gym. I hope your not all bark and no bite."

"Trust me my fangs are sharp. We'll prove it to you."

"Alright go Raichu." A giant orange and yellow mouse comes out and smirks before preparing for battle.

"Alright then go Sliggoo." Out came a purple snail like creature with a long neck, he glares and readies himself.

Surge smirks thinking the battle is his. "Alright Raichu use Thunder and don't kill him."

"Dodge and Agiltiy." Sliggo speeds past the thunder and slams into Raichu and continues to gain speed.

"Raichu get up and use Iron Tail on that snail." Raichu shakes it off and jumps and slams his tail into Sliggoo before a Dragon Pulse hits him him the stomach.

"Sliggoo Water Dragon Dance. Quickly!" _He just needs a little push and he'll be unstoppable. _Sliggoo unleashes the red blue ball into the sky and it starts to rain the Dark Blue Red droplets and Sliggoo begins to get his strength back while Raichu is looking a little worn out.

Seeing he had to end this soon decided to go all out. "Raichu Thunder Full Power." Raichu charges with every bit of electricity in his body and releases it at Sliggoo who takes it head on until he starts to glow before a new form takes shape. A purple dinosaur like form and now it's here Goomys final form Goodra. Everyone was surprised it was unharmed from the attack and didn't have a scratch on it.

Until Goodra shot a white ball of energy at Raichu and it exploded resulting in a passed out rat with swirls for eyes.

Lt. Surge returned Raichu and walked to Issei who was congratulating Goodra before Surge came close and looked at him in the eyes before a hand came out for a handshake. Issei grabbed it and shook it with confidence and Surge was smiling then.

"Kid you got guts and strength to carry you home. You got friends looking out for you be proud of what you have and thank you for beating me. I almost forgot what losing felt like until today, here, you have earned not just the Thunder Badge but also a Dog Tag with your name on it.

_Dragon: Fierce, Loyal, and Strong._

Issei looks back and thanks him for the gift before putting around Goodras neck saying he earned it. "Goooo! Dra!" He says excitingly.

Now that the gym battle is over the next part of their journey has only just begun. Stay tuned to find out what happens next as the journey continues.

Meanwhile in Saffron City, a Maiden was in her bed wearing a dark pink and green nightgown shaking in excitement. "He's coming. I feel his aura and power, please hurry and come soon or else I might go mad. I've seen your mind and your the only one making me react like this because of my love."

On a boat, a blond girl with a taller blond woman share stories about each other until they look at the map before them. The taller one stated before asking the smaller one "This where the next wormhole will appear, any idea what will come out." The said small blond shook her head "I have no idea but I have a feeling we'll get our answer soon when we head to the Pokémon Camp near Dark City ."

**Review, Comment, Hate, etc. See you all soon and by the way I was thinking about four new story ideas**

**One: The Spirit Dragon, Issei had dreams of different girls with weapons and different personalities but couldn't remember who they were until he almost dies on his date with Yumma and now all he knows is that his life will never be the same again. Date a Live x DXD.**

**Two: The Orimura Brothers. Meet Issei and Ichika Orimura, one adopted and the other a normal kid at least that's what the world thought until both of them unlocked their skills to pilot an IS unit and must now face the most terrifying challenge of them all, the IS Academy for the next three years. Less Perverted Issei X Harem. Ichika x Harem. No yaoi.**

**Three: RWBY and the Seven Sins of Mankind. Ruby goes to the library and finds a book labeled, the Seven Deadly Sins and the Ten Commandments. When Ruby and her team opened the book their life changed forever and so when they return they are stronger, smarter, and apparently some got some stuff while they were out.**

**Four: Ruby's Predicament. Ruby was a normal 10 year old girl who loved both animals and the Faunus kind. That was until she was kidnapped and experimented on with other people, and five years later she was not the same and had some new abilities.**

**So tell me what you think Anime Doctor Signing off. **


	5. Part 1 Ghost Tower

**Chapter 5**

"Talk" When Issei talks or thinks

"**Talk**/**Think**" When Ddraig or a Pokémon talks

**Part 1 The Suffering Ghost of the Tower**

Issei was asleep in his tent but he now had a few new companions in his bed. Anabel wearing purple pajamas with her hair flowing down was snuggling into his left arm, Bloom had orange pajamas with a dragon on the shirt and flames on the shorts, the little dragon also developed in the chest and butt area, she was snuggling on her Masters right arm, and finally Flora was sleeping on his stomach wearing light green pjs and had a bulb like bow in her green hair that went down to her neck.

Issei decided to tell Anabel his feelings he had for her, Anabel was so happy she jumped into his arms and kissed him with love and joy of just being close to him. Bloom and Flora actually evolved into Charmeleon and Ivysaur after an incident involving Electabuzz, Magmar, Lucario, and Goodra attacking them after a little harmless prank that was actually done by both Evlon and Hope. Eventually, they confessed to their father and were punished with no dessert for three days, the girls were mortified because their fathers cooked desserts were delicious but they understood their choice had consequences they must pay for after the little stunt.

Suzu, Alice, and Shion were happy and wanted to confess to Issei about their feelings but decided to hold back until he was more comfortable with many woman. Meanwhile, Evlon and Hope were happy that their father had a mom for them. Issei loved the attention and being with them but for some reason he thought it wasn't complete yet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A green haired woman in Saffron City sneezed along with two blond women in Dark City sneezed. An red haired Elite Four and a blond pink physic sneezed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the gang, they just started eating breakfast and during the meal Hope asked her 'Father' an interesting question.

"Daddy what's the plan for today?"

Issei and Anabel looked surprised at the question until he regained his consciousness and asked Hope.

"I'm not sure besides some training, why, is there something you want to do today?"

Hope nodded. "I heard a spirit at a strange tower. She was lonely and had no friends. I was thinking we could help her."

Issei pondered before asking Anabel. "Hey Anabel, are there any Towers near our location?"

Anabel brought out her map and checked for towers until she got one result. "I do but you might not like this. Apparently, there was a little girl who died in a lake that was near that same tower and there are rumors that her sprit haunts that place. Also people are saying there's a strange Pokémon that no ones ever seen before and it's not even recognized by the region Professors."

Issei was intrigued by the spirit and asked "Is there a picture of the strange creature?"

"Why yes but it's a little blurry. Here."

Issei looked at the picture and saw what looked like a jellyfish but it was blue, the head had stars on it, and the tentacles were different. "That's definitely interesting let's go check it out. And besides the Ghost Tower is full of ghost types and I could use a few."

Hope tugged his sleeve. "But daddy you already have me."

"I know but I want you to train a bit more until your battle ready besides your still young enjoy your childhood while you still can." Issei says before patting her on the head.

**At the Ghost Tower**

Within the Ghost Tower there were two creatures that the other ghostly residents tended to avoid at all costs. One was terrifyingly strong and scary while the other never talked to them. The first one had long gray hair with a gold crown on her head, red eyes, black wings with sharp red spikes at the end of them, and finally it wore a grayish gown with red and black stripes in the middle along with black and red boots. Her name was feared in the Sinnoh Region and the only reason she came to the Kanto Region was because of the aura she sensed from her world.

The other was in the form of a little girl wearing a light blue dress with blue hair and long blue knee socks. The most interesting part of her clothes was the giant jellyfish hat on her head that covered her face and gave her long blue hair a flow of beauty. She found a girl around her age and actually wanted to see if she would come to the Tower.

It was then that they both sensed a powerful aura enter the tower and only one though enters their thought process 'He's here."

**Outside the Tower**

Issei and his team stood outside the tower and surveyed the area. It looked old and abandoned, a perfect spot for catching Ghost types.

Issei sensed a dark aura from the top. '**Ddraig do you feel that presence?'**

**The dragon spoke to him mentally. 'Yes, it appears to be waiting for someone, perhaps it's you it's waiting for?'**

**'Perhaps, but let's be cautious, for now.'**

Issei and Anabel walked into the tower, the room was abandoned and there was a table with chairs, a chandelier, and a red carpet in front of it. They went into the room and looked around for and Pokémon but could not find any in the area. What Issei didn't know was that a Pokémon was looking at him suspiciously, until it opened a portal of darkness, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him through the portal. Anabel was looking at an old photo book along with Hope until she felt a tug at her sleeve.

Anabel looked away for a second and saw Hope was calling for her. "Yes, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Hope pointed to where her father was. "Dads missing."

Anabel shocked at the statement before calling Issei's name out. "Issei! Issei! Where are you!" Hope and Anabel didn't notice another Pokémon come out and sent out a strange power to the both of them knocking them out before using physic to move them to her play room.

**With Issei**

Issei was in another world but everything looked bland and boring like there was no life in the area, just darkness and chaos. He stood on a rock and looked around him to see where the one who brought him to this world. "Alright, I know you brought me here for a reason so come out and reveal yourself."

"Well if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask." A soft feminine voice rang out behind him.

Issei turned around and saw a woman who almost reminded him of Arceus for her long wavy hair but he also accounted for the black/red wings on her back and the golden crown on her head.

The woman stared at him before saying "Do I have something on my face or do I look really amazing?" She then goes into a pose that shows off her legs and chest area very well. Issei, with all of his mental strength, just bopped her on the head and smacked her rear making it jiggle a little.

Issei chuckles a little before asking the woman. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are. Mind answering my question, Who are you?"

She smirks a little before summoning a throne chair and sitting in it before introducing herself. **"My name is feared in both the Pokémon and Human World. I am the one who controls the darkness of both worlds. The one who rules the Reverse World. My name is Giritina and I'm been attracted to you Issei Hyodou. I heard from my mother Arceus about what happened to you and I must say those children are pathetic if they can just speak to you like that. Honestly, the devils disgust me to no end, thinking their some big shot. If I had it my way, I would've gone to your world comforted you and showed you true strength instead of those cheap pawn pieces."**

Issei was shocked and honored that a powerful individual had taken an interest in him. "I am honored, truly but why have you brought me here. For battle to see if I'm worthy of having you join my team?"

Giritina was smiling at him before saying "Why yes, you are correct. Prepare yourself for I won't be going easy on you, oh! and you can use those Balance Breaker forms if you want. Make it more fun to fight."

Issei smirks and summons his normal balance breaker. He get into a brawler state before saying to her. "Get ready to be wrecked."

**Back to Anabel and Hope**

The two of them were in the middle of a room with toys all around them and watching them was a little blue haired girl. Hope woke up and looked around her before setting her eyes on her 'friend.' "You! Your the one I saw in my dreams!"

The girl smiled and said "That's right, my names Pluvia but my Pokémon form is called Nihilego."

Anabel woke up soon after and noticed Hope was talking to a girl around her age. She remembered the photo of the strange Pokémon before pointing at her and said "You! Your that strange Pokémon from before, did you knock us out?"

Pluvia looked at her and responded "Yes and I am sorry but I have been really lonely and I just wanted someone to play with me. Could you please bring me with you. Hope is the only friend I've had in a long time."

Anabel looked at Hope and saw the silent question in her eyes just asking for her friend to join them. Anabel knew she was going to regret this. "Very well, you can join us but be aware you must be on your best behavior."

Pluvia smiles "I promise and when can I meet my new daddy. Hope told me so much about him and I really am interested into meeting with him.

As if on cue, a black portal opened and out of it came Giritina in her human form, looking a bit beat but satisfied, and Issei in a black and purple version of Balancd Breaker.

Issei noticed Anabel and co. before waving at them "Hey guys did you miss m-" Issei was interrupted by Anabel as she tackled him to the ground and started kissing his cheek with fervor.

Anabel stopped and let him up before saying "Jerk." Issei sighs before hugging her "I'm sorry I worried you. Can you forgive me?" He finished by kissing her hand. Anabel smirks before coming up with a wonderful idea. "I'll forgive you if you become my body pillow for tonight. And if your good I'll give you a reward." Anabel whispers into his ear and Issei was beet red with steam coming out before he was brought out of his fantasy by his newest member of his family/harem.

Giritina smirks at Issei, which sets off the warning bells in his head, and pulls Issei into her lap, and kisses him in front of everyone. Anabel was shocked and made sure to cover Hopes and Pluvia's eyes before they could see anything. Giritina let's go of his lips before tapping the purple ball on his belt and disappearing into it.

There was only one thought in his mind after that kiss. _'Dang, that was one kiss.'_

In Saffron City, a green haired woman is eating cake with tea and talking to an old friend of hers Kaitlin.

"Come on Sabrina! When's the dragon going to get here? I want to meet him." Kaitlin whined while asking her friend.

Sabrina rolls her eyes and smiles a bit knowing she's been having dreams of her lover too. "Soon my friend. I feel his power, it's warm and strong. I know he'll be here anyway now but for now let us enjoy this cake."

**So that's Part 1 of the Saffron City arc. Review, Read, and Fav. It. Until next time**


	6. Saffron City Part 2

**Chapter 6**

"Talk" When Issei talks or thinks

**"Talk/Think****"** When Ddraig or a Pokémon talks

**Welcome to Part 2 of the Saffron City Arc. After this chapter, I plan I'm skipping the Celadon Gym battle and moving to The Legend of the Dratini episode. I'll include the gym battle and a brief time skip, the reason I'm doing this is because of my plan for the Pokémon league. The plan will be revealed later in this chapter. I will also make an Omake. But for now, one with the show.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

After the trip to the Ghost Tower, Issei noticed some tension between Anabel and (Giritinas name) Celes. The two of them are very affectionate and territorial towards him and sometimes they would fight over spending time with him. Not to say that the other PokéGirls are mad, they actually enjoy the drama between them. Flora, Suzu, Alice feel pity for his situation but Bloom and Shion were snickering at his predicament.

He had enough and told them that if they couldn't get along then he would refuse to talk to either of them again. Anabel and Celes were shocked but it didn't surprise them once Issei told them it was just like how Rias and Akeno fought over his attention all the time. Feeling sorry for putting him in so much pain, they begged for forgiveness and surprisingly, Issei forgave them but only if they promised to try and get along.

Speaking of the other girls, his relationship with them has actually improved with them. He made sure to spend time with each of them and show them how much he cared for them. Whenever they were in the city, he always made time to take the girls out on a date and sometimes trained them while they were out. His daughters loved spending time with him and Issei noticed something going on between Evlon, Hope, and Pluvia, but he brushed it off for now.

Right how he had his own issues to work out, especially after the dreams he's had in the past few days.

**Flashback**

_Issei stood in a park where he saw a little green haired girl sitting all alone on a bench while there were other kids running around and playing with each other. One of the guys came to her and said to his followers "Hey look it's the freaky Pokémon physic. Don't go near her, she'll throw you to the wall." The guys laughed at her and the girl remained stoic until another came and pushed her off the bench and took her doll from her. "Aww! Little physic loves her doll. Well we play with dolls too but a little rougher, right guys?" They grinned evily as they tore apart her doll right in front of her before running away laughing at her and calling her a freak._

_The vision changed where the girl was older, around 16 years old. She was talking to a girl who had honey brown hair and actually enjoyed herself before hugging her, please note she is crying during this time. "Thank you Kaitlin. Your one of the only few people besides my parents who accepted me for who I was." _

_Kaitlin hugged her back and said "Its alright Sabrina and don't worry. I'll always be there for you. So care to do a prediction with the cards?" She gestures to the Tarot cards. Sabrina sighed knowing if she didn't accept the offer then Kaitlin would throw a fit. "Alright! Maybe this can help me with my visions." Kaitlin shuffles her cards and holds them out for her to take three. She does so and Kaitlin handles the cards before reading her fortune. "The first card predict romance will follow you. Someone will come to sweep you off your feet. The second card predicts a great journey fill follow filled with adventure. The third card shows a troubled soul. The one who you'll fall for will also suffer as you. So care for him." Kaitlin explains while Sabrina is suprised and shrugs it off before that night she receives a vision of a young man with a red dragon facing a sliver haired man and a white dragon. She had a warm feeling when she looked at the red dragons rider and wanted to know who he was until it vanished._

_**End Flashback **_

'But still who was that woman? And am I the one she's destined to be with?' Issei thought as he kept waking and seeing Saffron City ahead of him. Don't get him wrong, he loves the way she is like a tsundere, stoic and angry, but gets so embarrassed at times. Once he stepped into the city border, he feels a connection with two people in the city; before he could pinpoint the location Anabel and Celes were calling out to him and told him to hurry up.

**At the Saffron City Gym**

Sabrina and Kaitlin felt a massive power hit them without warning and next thing they knew, both of them were on the ground on their knees panting from the pressure of the aura. Sabrina was smiling because her destined one has finally come to her home and Kaitlin was suprised at the pressure she was feeling from outside. "Hey Sabrina is this-"

Sabrina shot up and grabbed Kaitlins hands before jumping up and down with her in tow. "He's here! He's finally here! And it would seem he worked his way into some interesting women. No matter! I will show him just how much I care for him even though I may have to share him, as long as I can be with him and get to know him it's fine."

Kaitlin was surprise and personally, she felt something for the boy from her dreams. But she wanted to know who he was personality wise and see how he treats his Pokémon.

After getting back up from the blast of power, they both planned on making his gym battle the most interesting one he's ever seen before.

**Back at the Pokémon Center**

Anabel, Celes, and Issei were unpacking their stuff before getting ready for the gym. Over the past few days Issei decided to start using his other Pokémon besides the girls. He learned about Physic types and decided to use his new Magmotar and Electevire, as well as Bullet.

Anabel and Giritina wanted to spend some time with him but Issei wanted to go ahead and get the match taken care of first. Giritina wanted to argue but a circle appeared next to her ear and now had a frown on her face. Issei asked what was wrong and apparently Arceus needed to speak with her at once.

"Should I come along?" He asked her. She smiled appreciating the gesture but replied "No, it's fine. Now go win the next gym!" She opens a portal and disappears into it leaving them behind.

Anabel says that she wants to cheer him on so he accepted her offer and after getting everyone ready, they headed out to the gym.

**At the Saffron City Gym**

Sabrina and Kaitlin have a special gift thanks to Arceus, herself, and decided to use this opportunity to show the person of their affection that they weren't defenseless women. Sabrina in her new form telepathically talked to Caitlin in her new form as well.

"Are you ready?"

Caitlin flexed her new arms and tested her power to make sure she had full control. She felt 100% before responding "I'm ready!"

Sabrina smirked and said "Ready to meet our love. Because I sure am."

Caitlin teases her by saying "Are you going to let him 'catch' you?" She covers her mouth from laughing from seeing Sabrinas beet red face.

**Back to our heroes**

Issei and Sabrina made their way to the gym and noticed that as they entered no one was there to greet them. Curiosity, overwhelmed their logical side, got the better of them as they went through the room before hearing a voice in their head "_Welcome, we have been expecting you. Issei Hyodou, it's a pleasure to finally meet you! My friend and I have a special surprise for you, something that will make the battle more interesting. Are you willing to come forth and challenge us!"_

Issei suprised by this challenge decided to accept it. "I'm in! Where do I fight you?" Ask and you shall receive. The two of them were teleported to the arena and were shocked by what they saw next.

Sabrina and Caitlin were standing on the other side of the gym but instead of looking human they looked like Pokémon. Sabrina had golden hair, fox like grin, spoons surrounding her in a circle while she was in a meditative pose. She looked almost like Mega Alakazam. Caitlin had black hair, purple eyes, and wearing a gothic dress. She resembled a Gothitelle. Issei was suprised and so was Anabel because she had only seen Issei do this before.

Issei, shaking out of his stupor, asked how were they Pokémon. Sabrina giggles before answering "That's simple. The same person who brought you here, is the same person who granted both of us this gift. Can you guess what that is?"

"Becoming one with your Pokémon? But I think you need to bond with them correct?"

"You are right. We can become one with the Pokémon we bonded with during our time. When I saw you in my dreams, I felt happy because I know you accept those who are different. You don't care who they are outside, it's about who they are inside, right?"

Issei was shocked at the explanation and wanted to know more but unfortunately he had a responsibility to accomplish.

"So how are we going to battle?"

Both of them smirked "You know what to do defeat both Caitlin and in a two-vs-one match. Your friend can be the referee if she warts."

Anabel refuses to be apart from this and voiced her own opinion. "Hey hold on one second. If Issei is going to be apart of this then so am I. Don't worry I'm not some damsel in distress. I'll show you my strength!" She responds with a pumped fist.

Issei smiles at the thought of not fighting alone. Before he always fought the stronger opponents by himself and had little help but now seeing Anabel put her neck out for him, it filled him with joy. Sabrina, Caitlin, and Anabel was him smile and found themselves falling for him again after seeing how warm it looked on him. _"Woah, he should really smile more often. His handsomeness level skyrocketed to 15 out of 10."_

Issei told Anabel to call out one of her Pokémon and she decide to use her new Beautifly. Sabrina taught Issei about the Pokémon fusion and decided to try it out later since he wanted to use his Balance Breaker forms in battle to see if his training paid off. Anabel fused with Beautifly and Issei thought he saw a fairy queen stand before him. Anabel unfurled her wings and as they opened, everyone could see sparkles in them.

After getting her situated with the new form. Sabrina said the matches would be two on two since a new player decided to join in. Anabel and Caitlin were the first ones and to make a long story short Anabel annihilated here with Stun Spore and different status moves before revealing her wings and shot several Signal Beams out of them inflicting a lot of damage to Caitlin knocking her out. Unfortunately, her victory was short lived as Sabrina used her enhanced physic powers to toss Anabel around like a ball before bringing her in face to face and finished her with a Sweet Kiss, on the lips. Knocking her out with a nosebleed and beet red face.

Issei and Sabrina were laughing their ass off at the sight before moving to the center and stared each other down. Issei was in his normal Balance Breaker and prepared himself. Sabrina summoned her spoons around her and prepares for a tough fight. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, it was only until a drop of water hit the ground did they charge and start to punch and kick each other at a fast pace, so fast that Anabel and Caitlin had a little trouble following them. Punch met Punch, Kick met Kick, and Move met Move. The two titans released a barrage of attacks, Sabrina used Physic Punches and Kicks while launching Physo Blades at him, Issei on the other hand, used Fire Punches and Kicks, and launched a fiery assault on her.

Both of them ended their attacks and they both looked worn out. Sabrina was covered in burns and punch marks on her entire body, as well as having a black eye. Issei had cuts as well but was missing 65% of his armor, but neither looked like they were ready to back down.

Issei smirked before saying to her "Let's finish this. Ddraig , do it."

Ddraig sounded off like a mantra "**Boost, Boost, ****Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost." Please take note while this was happening Sabrina started to use Calm Mind and Bulk Up. After a good charging up, they smiled at each other like they were happy to finally see each other.**

**"Fire Emperors Roar!!!!!!!!" Issei launched a roar of fire and dragonic energy at Sabrina.**

**"Physic Wave!!!!" A powerful pulse of physic power covered the battlefield and when both attacks hit each other, the explosion was so powerful a certain Arceus felt it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Arceus felt a powerful blast come from the human world but shrugged it off as she had to continue the meeting.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

The smoke cleared away and both of them looked like they were ready to collapse until Sabrina turned back to normal and Alakazam separated from her after the exhaustion it went through. Caitlin declares Issei the winner and he smile before collapsing and saying to her "Good fight. Let's do it again some other time."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Omake**

Evlon felt some strange feelings stir within her heart. She never felt this unless she looked at Hope, the two got along so well sometimes they sleep next to each other. As Evlon got to know Hope and vice versa, the two started to develop stronger feelings for each other that they could never understand until one day they decided to ask Anabel and what they were told was written in their minds forever.

**Flashback**

"Well that simple, you two are feeling romantic emotions for each other such as love."

Both of them were shocked until saying "BUT WERE GIRLS!!!" They were wondering how could they love each other if they were the same gender. Anabel saw this and put a hand on their shoulders before whispering to them "Don't bottle them deep inside, trust me when I say this, it will hurt if you keep it buried. Explore them and don't worry I won't tell your father." Both of them thanked her and Hope suprised Evlon by hugging her and kissing her cheek before saying "I like you Evlon, so would you be willing to explore these feelings with me?"

Evlon smiles and said "Of course silly. But eventually, we will have to tell father. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

**Flashback**

And from that day, they had a secret relationship and Pluvia joined in after looking into their hearts and was overwhelmed with the pure love between them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright now, sorry for the wait! School and work have been overwhelming me lately so I don't have a lot of time to write but I promise to continue. By the way, for now, I'll only be focusing on my Bleach and Pokémon story. So the Sekirei will be a while but it won't die. I want to thank Giblenator for the interesting Crossover idea of Winx club and DXD, I always wondered what he would look like as a fairy and in that story I decide to give him a One piece power. The Conquers Haki, because of the Domination power he has thanks to Ddraig. So review, PM, etc. Look out for the next Bleach Chapter **

**Fire Dragon vs Ice Dragon and Ash Cat.**


	7. Champion of Dragons vs Red Emperor

**Chapter 7**

**Here it is the continuation of the DXD story and Pokémon. I hit a writers block but was struck with inspiration after playing Pokémon Sword. The league will be different and will involve the 5 regions selected by yours truly: Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, Unova.**

**The rules will be explained in this chapter. Oh and the Pokémon camp will be held in Hoenn so Cynthia and Lillie will make an appearance there. But for Kanto there will be a time skip in this chapter after the Saffron City chapter. **

**As for the harem, the Pokémon girls will be taken out and Issei will not fall for them. Only humans will.**

**Harem as of now. **

**Sabrina, Anabel, Lillie, Cynthia, Kaitlin, Erika.**

**Now then on with the show**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

After the battle at the Saffron city gym, Sabrina and Kaitlin said they wanted to join Issei and his team on their journey. After talking with Sabrina's parents, they allowed her to come with us on our journey and Kaitlin said she was on a three month vacation. Apparently, she had too much vavcation time built up so they decided to send her on a vacation. After leaving Saffron City, they made their way to Celadon City where they met Erika, the gym leader, tending to her perfume shop. She asked Issei how many badges he had and Issei replied "four."

Erika smiles and leads them to the Pokémon Center and direct them to the news, where President Goodshow is sitting and about to give the news. "This year, the Pokémon Tournament will have a new set of rules. This year, the tournament will consist of five regions, where the Top 32 will enter to win the title The Greatest Champion of them all. The rules are simple." An image of the five regions were shown on the screen. Goodshow points to the Kanto and says

"1. In each region, you'll need four badges that you are assigned to win. This way the badges will be randomizes and push you and your team past their limits.

2\. After winning all of the four assigned badges in the regions, you'll need to face either a member of the Elite Four or the Champion of that region. In order to enter the Pokémon tournament, you'll need twenty gym badges and five champion badges.

3\. The badges can not be handed out of goodwill or faith. They must be won in a battle. Pokémon league representatives will observe all matches and make sure their won.

4\. Gym leaders, Elite Four, or Champions cannot enter. I know some are interested in fighting but this for the best of the best trainers to fight and push to become champion.

You can receive any information regarding the badges from the local Pokémon Centers. That's all. Catch them all and good luck trainers." The screen turned black. Issei was excited for the new tournament, he looked around and saw some of the rookies get interested in winning but scoffed as he saw many of them with only one or two badges. Not wanting to be left behind, he went straight to Nurse Joy and asked if she could heal his Pokémon and if he could sign up for the tournament. Nurse Joy smiles and said "Of course, I just need your Pokédex and I'll get you signed in." Issei hands it to her and she plugs his Pokédex into her computer, types a few keys, and a *Ding* was heard.

She unplugged the Dexter and gave it back to him. "There you are, your all registered for the tournament and the first one to sign up. The one you'll be facing is on the app. The app can tell you about your gym badges, champion badges, Pokemon you have, and the location of the gyms you must go too. You won't receive the location of the champion battle until you collect the four badges you need from that region. Oh! Before I forget, your Pokémon are healed up and ready." She hands the Pokémon back to him and he thanks her before leaving until a man wearing an orange shirt and jeans came up to him and asked "Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" Issei nodded his head. The guy breathed a sigh of relief and said "That great, I thought I was going to lose you. Listen a package from the Viridian City Gym was sent to you from the Nurse Joy there. The package is a little big so it's best you open it in a closed location. Please sign here to confirm the package is in good shape and has been successfully delivered." Issei looked at the package weirdly before signing the paper and grabbed the package with both of this hands.

"Boy this package is big. Wonder what's in here?" The girls were chatting with Erika outside and saw Issei carrying a big package. Erika was a curious one and asked for all of them "What's in the package?" Issei shook his head "I honestly don't know. All I know is that the Nurse Joy from Viridian City sent it to me." Sabrina helped with her physic powers and carried it to the park.

At the park, the box began to shake and Issei quickly cut open the box and a person jumped out of the box and snuggled up to him and kissed him out of the blue. The other girls were mad at this random woman until they see her wearing a nurse uniform and Issei, once he got his vision back, knew who it was. "Wait! Your that Nurse Joy from Viridian City! What are you doing here?" The Nurse Joy got up and walked to the bench and sat down before explaining her feelings to the man in front of her. "I'm actually here to ask you if I could join you. My Pokémon Center was upgraded and I was given a forced retirement. Out of all of my sisters in the Kanto Region, I worked the hardest when it came to nursing Pokémon but sadly, I was replaced by a doctor who's more of a flirt than a real doctor. He thinks people are the same as taking care of Pokémon and flirts with any pretty lady he see's coming in the center. The day you came to the center was actually my last day before I was told to retire from the center. When I saw how you rescued me and the others, I was moved by your kindness and saw the bond with your Pokémon. I want to explore these feelings so I ask you please let me come with you in your journey. I can help with healing, camping, and I also know how to battle a little. I have a Chansey and a Chimecho." She bows her head waiting for answer.

Issei saw the kindness and the purity of her confession behind what she said. He looked at the girls and they nodded saying they were okay with her joining the group. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up to see her eyes wet with tears, then he kissed her. She never felt so alive until that moment, the others were a little envious and Erika had sparkles in her eyes when seeing this. Interesting fact about the Celadon Gym Leader, she's a matchmaker and a big fan of romance. She's also interested in both guys and girls but none have ever clicked with her until she saw Issei, it was love at first sniff (Flower Joke there). When Issei pulled away from the nurse, Erika pounced on him and invaded his mouth with pent up frustration and a little tongue. Anabel and Kaitlin were suprised by this from the gym leader while Sabrina sighs on the outside but inwardly she's acting as a masochist '_Hmm! I'm at the bottom of the harem now. Normally this would make me mad but why does it feel so goooodddd!' _She rubbed her legs together and loved the heat from being ignored by her 'Master.'

Issei got up from the kiss again and was suprised by the women capturing his heart. '_Am I weak to beautiful women? Or am I actually healing from this? My heart does feel more alleviated now than ever before with the ORC.'_ Issei looked at them and smiled from the memories he made since coming here in this new world. He looked at the sky and whispers "Thank you, Arceus." Arceus smiles as she knew the one she chose to defend her home was healing.

Issei saw his Pokédex ring with a notification that Lance the Kanto Champion was here and that he was available to battle. Issei got their attention and told them that Lance was here, they quickly found Lance's location. The Pokémon Centers battlefield. Lance was currently training with his Garydos and Aerodactyl on the battlefield. Issei saw the power behind the attacks and decided to use his two new Pokémon or as he calls them: The Ultimate Duo. Issei ran to Lance. "Hey Lance." The champion turned and saw Issei coming to him and asked "Hello is there something I could help you with?" Issei nodded and said "Champion of Kanto and Master of Dragons Lance. I, Issei Hyoudou challenge you to a battle. Double Battle with no time limit. Two Pokémon only." Lance had to admit, when he heard of the new League Rules he was intrigued by the challenges he would face and hopefully meet powerful trainers.

He saw the aura that radiates from the kid in front of him and nodded at the confidence and strength from him. He smiles and says "Alright but friendly reminder, I'm no ordinary trainer. Prepare yourself." Issei smirks confidently and says "I'm not ordinary either." The girls huddled to one side to watch the battle and Sabrina acted as the referee for the match. "I, Sabrina, Gym Leader of Saffron City, will be the referee of this match. The match will now begin with Issei Hyoudou of Umbella Town vs The Champion Lance will now commence. Each trainer is allowed two Pokémon only and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on one side is unable to continue."

Lance took out two Pokeballs and tossed them. "Go Gyarados and Dragonite." The dragon and water serpent appeared but the water snake had a pearl on its neck and Lance had a smaller one on a dragon ring that's on his right hand. Issei took out two as well and tossed them "Let's go Electevire. Magmotar Go!" The living

generator and living volcano came out and saw their opponents before them before smirking at the challenge.

The two trainers and their Pokémon stared each other down before Sabrina saw that both sides were ready. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

Lance made the first move. "Gyarados Hydro Pump on Magmotar and Dragonite Ice Punch on Electevire" The serpent fired a torrent of water and the Dragon flew with a blue fist before Issei said "Electevire, Block that Hydro Pump with Light Screen and Magmotar, Smokescreen!" Electevire moves in front of Magmotar and surrounds them with a golden shield before Magmotar releases a black smoke from its cannon. Dragonite stops and looks around for his opponents until he hears "Electevire, Thunder Punch!" Electevire came out and gave Dragonite a thunderous right hook.

Lance was scared for Dragonite and responded "Dragonite, retaliate with Mega Punch. Dragonite mustered a Mega Punch and punched Electevire with a powerful left hook. The two went flying back but quickly got back up and ready to go for another round. The two grinned before they ordered "Gyarados use Aqua Jet and Dragonite use Dragon Breath." Issei ordered "Magmotar use Fire Blast and Electevire use Thunder." The Serpent was struck with a powerful Thunder and the Dragon was hit with a powerful fire shot but Magmotar was hit by Gyarados the same time he was hit by the Thunder attack. Electevire was hit by the Dragon Breath but still held on and Dragonite powered through using his arms to block the attack.

The four stared down each other and sadly, both Gyarados and Magmotar fell with swirls for eyes. Sabrina saw this and announced "Both Magmotar and Gyarados are unable to battle!" Both Issei and Lance returned their partners. They looked at each other and saw their partners.

_"Dragonite took a heavy hit from that Ice Punch and Fire Blast. I'll admit the kids good. I know I could have easily used Mega evolution but that would've been unfair since my opponent doesn't have one. I'll need to finish this right now." _Issei was looking over Electevire _"He's barely got any strength left. I need to heal him quickly before that dragon attacks." He said "_Electevire use Protect, then use Rest to Heal yourself! Quickly!" The lighting type put up an green barrier and began to rest, his wounds started to heal and his strength started to return. Lance would not have this and shouted "Dragonite! Break through with Brick Break!" The dragon got up and ran to the barrier, his left fist glowed white as he charged, and brought it down on the barrier and cracked it. Dragonite attacked over and over, by doing this the one crack started to grow and grow until finally it broke. And just in the nick of time, Electevire woke up and grabbed the Brick Break with a Thunder Punch and wrapped his tails around the Dragon before shocking the trapped dragon with a powerful Thunder. Dragonite screamed but brought his right fist up and started to hit Electevire with a Fire Punch until they were covered with an explosion.

Lance and Issei pondered about their partners and the girls were nervous until the smoked cleared and the two were covered in scorch marks and bruises. They looked at each other in understanding until Dragonite closed his eyes and fell. Electevire was happy for the challenge and used his tails to gently place the dragon on the ground, Lance was shocked but not as shocked as Issei. Sabrina was shocked until she smiled and said "Issei and Electevire win!" The girls ran to Issei and Issei ran to Electevire and congratulated him on a job well done. Electevire smiles at the praise before collapsing from exhaustion and gave a thumbs up.

Issei chuckled before returning his partner to his Pokeball before walking to Lance, who just returned his Dragonite, and bowed to him. "Thank you for a wonderful match. We had a lot of fun." Lance smiles and offers his hand and Issei shakes the offered hand smiling as he shook it. Lance reaches into his pocket and pulls out a badge. It looked like a dragons fang with red for the color. He put it in Issei's hand and said "With this badge, you've completed the first part of your journey. Now it's time for your next destination. Hoenn. Your first gym will be shown on the Pokédex. Give us a good show. I expect to see great battles from you." He leaves on his Aerodactyl and his cape flows in the wind as he takes off into the sky.

Issei was suprised by this and looked at his Pokédex and saw that the first gym would be in Rustboro city. He looked at his girls and says "Alright, next stop Hoenn. And then Rustboro city." The girls saw his smile and made their way to the Pokémon center to get some rest for the trip tomorrow.

Unknown to our favorite dragon hero, some old friends were in the Pokémon world as well.

* * *

**Hoenn**

A young girl and a young boy were getting ready for bed at a Pokémon center. The boy turned to the girl "Will Issei be coming here?" The girl turns to the boy and replies "Of course. After all..."

She looks at the moon shining in the sky and let's her blond hair fall from her normal style before saying "I am his manager and rival.

* * *

**End**

**Let me know if you have any questions about the league ideas. Also see if you can guess who the old friends are. Also let me know if there's any females from Hoenn who should be included with the exception of May and her mother. I'm not going to put them in the harem.**


	8. Professors Rivals and Brats

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Here it is the beginning of the second arc of my Pokémon DxD story. Hoenn. Issei will be receiving one of the starter Pokémon. Also Norman and Issei will be having a mock battle. Max will still be an annoying brat like he was in the anime. May will not be on her journey yet and the mom will still be here. And before anyone asks, May is not in the harem. **

**1\. She's annoying.**

**2\. Her contests were time wasting and she lost against more skilled trainers.**

**3\. Whined and complained instead of training.**

**With that on with the show.**

* * *

**On The Boat to Hoenn**

Issei was in a cabin with his girls and studied on his future opponent. The Rustboro city gym is nothing to laugh about; she may be a teacher but that doesn't mean she'll pull any punches. The gym leader uses rock types so he can use Ivysaur, Lucario, Metacross, or Evee.

He is hoping to catch some Hoenn Pokémon to add to his team, specifically a Zangoose and Seviper. Issei read about their rivalry and hatred towards each other, he thought he could help the two get along and fight together rather than against each other. It wouldn't be easy but Issei loves a challenge before him and what better way than pacifying a bitter rivalry. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a head laying on top of his head. "Mmmm~ Issei come back to bed. I need my warm pillow.~" Kaitin whined as she gently tried to get him away from the computer. Issei laughs quietly before turning off the computer and carrying the sleepy girl back to bed.

He puts her back in bed then crawls in and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggles close to him and hugs him gently and lightly snores away. Issei saw the moon light being out the outer beauty in the Sleeping Beauty before him. He loves this warmth from her and all the other girls, they made a plan that each day a different girl can be with Issei in his room. That way each of them get time for Issei. He liked how his girls were cooperating unlike the ORC they always fought and never tried to compromise their relationship but that's on them. Issei closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland. Kaitlin smiles at the happy dreams she gets from her lover.

* * *

**Petalburg Port**

The ship neared the port and eventually, everyone got off the ship. Anabel and Joy were looking a little green and went to the bathroom with Kaitlin and Sabrina for help. Leaving Erika alone with Issei at the rest area, she asked "So what's the plan. Go straight to Rustboro city or stay in the forest for a while and train?" Issei spoke "Best we get through Petalburg first and then train in the forest. Personally, I would like to do a mock battle against the Petalburg gym leader. I heard you can only battle him if you were to have four badges. I did some research and saw how he uses the entire Slakoth evolution line and is very good at battling. No wonder other trainers have trouble facing this man." Erika was suprised "Wait, others have fought Norman?!" Issei nodded "Yes but they were quickly defeated and not only that but the man has a son who mocks those who lose saying that they shouldn't even be trainers. Despicable if you ask me, the child isn't even in a journey yet and he has absolutely so skills but an oversized ego. If their one thing I hate that's cocky brats who need a spanking." Erika nodded in agreement.

The girls came out and both Anabel and Joy looked fresh as a daisy. Issei smiles and Erika just says "You twin need a mint and a good brushing. Come with me!" Both of them were dragged by Erika back to the bathroom and in Erikas hands were toothbrushes and toothpaste. Sabrina and Kaitlin laughed at the sight while Issei prays for the girls safety. Sabrina and Kaitlin looked back at Issei and looked at his aura. 'It's much calmer and warm than it was last time. He really does love us and enjoys our company.' Kaitlin loved his warmth from both his body and aura, it made her feel warm inside of her. Erika and co. came out looking fresh while Anabel and Joy looked a bit tired from whatever Erika did to them. After discussing what they were going to do next, the made their way to Petalburg, they just had to cross the forest.

* * *

**Petalburg Forest**

Issei and his group were going through the forest and saw many Pokémon from Zigzagoon and Wrumple to Tailow and Wingulls from port. They found a clearing where they decided to take a small break until they heard a scream coming from inside the forest. Issei rushes ahead and used his dragon ears to locate the scream and found a woman with long brown hair wearing a professors uniform and had a brown handbag on the ground with three Pokeballs in them.

The woman tried to get away from the two Pokémon fighting to the death. A Zangoose was fighting a Seviper with a scar over its right eye as it glared at the mongoose before lashing it tail and striking it with Poison Tail. Zangoose looked worn out and the serpent was approaching it slowly and cautious of the other until a crimson fist met the snake's head and sent it to a tree.

The woman and the Zangoose looked and saw a man with a crimson gauntlet out in a punching motion. The man looked at the woman and asked "You alright?" The woman couldn't trust her words and just nodded. The man smiles and pulls out a Full Restore and says "It's medicine. Give it to that Zangoose, he needs it." He walked to the tree and saw the Seviper come out and glare at the new opponent before shaking from fear 'What's this power! My body is quivering in fear but he's just a man so why do I feel the need to bow for forgiveness!' The man looked at the serpent pulls out...a Full Restore and say "You need to get those wounds treated so why don't you let me heal you." This suprised the human and Pokémon before the serpent decided to comply and let the human heal him while keeping a fair distance away from the other.

The two humans healed them and the woman asked "Who are you? And how did you do that?" She was very interested in the man before her and said man looked and said "Names Issei. Issei Hyoudou. And you are?" The woman introduced herself to her hero "My names Daisy. Daisy Oak, I'm a future Pokémon Doctor." Issei liked this and asked "What're you doing out here?" Daisy sighed and said "I wanted to do research on the Hoenn Pokemon but stumbled upon these two fighting and I'm not good in battles so I panicked and screamed hoping someone would find me and the rest is history." The Pokémon and Issei were suprised and heard the bushes rustle and out came his girls who were suprised to see two rivals content with each other's presence and seeing their interest with an unknown woman. Joy and Anabel saw the injured Pokémon and quickly went to help Zangoose while Erika went to Seviper and Sabrina and Kaitlin talked to Daisy.

The two were healed and charged at each other until an ball of green light shot at the dead center between them and made a small crater. The two were suprised and received a punch to their heads, by Issei himself. The two glared at him but stopped as Issei made their glares look like a child. His eyes were green and spoke "**We took our precious time to heal you both and you then decide to fight each other to the death again. ARE YOU STUPID!!" **Both Pokémon were shaking in fear of the Dragon before them and the girls were feeling differently. Anabel, Kaitlin, and Joy were happy that the fight stopped but felt turned on by the display of power. Sabrina, Erika, and, suprisingly, Daisy rubbed their legs together and liked what she saw. Images of being under Issei appeared in her mind which made her drool a bit before shaking the impure thoughts out of her head. Fact about Daisy, for being a kind and strong girl; she was very submissive in the bed and wanted to be pinned down and well leave it to your imagination.

Issei looks at them and says in his normal voice "Now, I have a proposal for both of you. You two fight me and if in win both of you will join my team and put your rivalry aside. Deal?" The two looked at each other and then to Issei before nodding yes. They put distance between them and charged at Issei. Zangoose used Quick Attack and slammed into Issei but Issei caught Zangoose and used him as a bat to hit Seviper, who was about to strike with Crunch. The two were skidding in the ground until a tree stopped them. Issei unleashed his Balance Breaker and it looked slim like a fighter and said "Boost" **Boost! **He charges and readies Focus Punch. And strikes Zangoose in the face. Seviper launches with Poison Fang but Issei uses Agility to dodge and then Power-Up Punch on Seviper sending him into the air. Issei jumped and grabbed the serpent and spun in the air and said "Seismic Tosss!" The serpent shot like a missile to the ground and made a small smoke cloud. It cleared and Seviper was beaten. He grabbed a Luxury Ball and tossed it at Seviper.

It wiggled once then stopped signaling its capture before Zangoose came out of the bushes and saw the serpent being captured and was about to run until Issei appears in front of the mongoose and used Mean Look frightening and preventing it from getting away. Issei struck with a Mega Punch and charged an Aura Sphere but instead of blue like normal, it was green and red. Zangoose steadied itself on the ground and saw the Aura Sphere intended for him. He was suprised before conceding defeat and waited for the sphere to hit him but only felt a hand on its head and ruffles its hair.

It looks suprised and noticed Issei was rubbing it's head and smiled "You got the fight out of your system now? You still interested in joining the team?" Zangoose nodded and grabbed one of the balls and tried to tap the button but it's claws were in the way. Seeing this issue, Issei swipes the ball and just tapped Zangoose on the head before it disappeared into the ball. It gave no resistance as it dinged immediately. Issei said "I just caught a Seviper and a Zangoose." He walks to his friends and they were congratulating him until a hand tapped his shoulder.

He turned to see Daisy with a blush and a Pokeball in her hand. "Thank you for saving me. I wanted to give you a Pokémon as a token of my thanks. It's one of the starter Pokémon. And I would like to make a request. Please let me join you and your friends! I think I can learn a lot more about Pokémon from following you and I can provide you with information!" She bows her head and begs until a hand lifts her head and Issei brushes a stand of stray hair out of the way. He stares into her eyes and smiles "I would be honored to have you join us. You girls alright with this?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. Daisy was happy to be with the new group, she remembered something her grandfather told her before leaving in her journey. 'It's always nice to have friends with you so you can learn and grow. I know you'll be a great doctor but there more to Pokemon than textbooks and research. I'm sure you'll find someone to show you.' She looked at the man before her and mentally said 'He's right. I found new friends and a kind man.'

The group just got bigger and three new members for the team. Rivals to the death and a child. Onward to Petalburg!

* * *

**A few days later**

Petalburg City. The team decided to stay in the forest for a while and do some training with their Pokémon. Issei learned a new Balance Breaker form and started to care for the little Mudkip he received from Daisy. Zangoose and Seviper had a tough time but thanks to Issei's perseverance, and showing some TLC, they could fight together but still have their rivalry but not to the death.

Sabrina, Kaitlin, and Anabel were practicing their physic powers along with their Pokémon while Erika and Daisy chatted like high school girls about anything. Erika taught Daisy about herbs and medicine that could be found in nature and Daisy taught her about certain areas where they could find certain Pokémon. Erika captured a Shroomish for the spores it produces. Daisy didn't have any Pokémon on her besides the Torchic and Treeko on her. Daisy wasn't sure if she was ready for battling Pokémon but no one pushed her to make a decision.

Issei and Co. walked to the Pokémon Center and waited for the Nurse to let them know when their Pokémon were healed up. Issei told the girls to do as they please, he was going to look at the map. Daisy joined him while the others left to either freshen up, stock on supplies, or get some food. Issei looked at the map and saw that Rustboro city was close and they could easily take a train or fly there if they wanted to. Daisy, Erika, and Joy were told about his power and his past. Even then they still accepted him and didn't treat him differently. They treated him as a man. Not a king or a god. Issei liked not having to be someone he wasn't like back in his home. To some he was a threat, a hero, a man but he was just an individual with a pure heart and boundless courage to push through to the end.

The Nurse let them know of their Pokémon and as everyone got their Pokémon back and thanked the nurse. A girl cries as she runs with a Growlithe in her hands and asked the Nurse to heal her Pokémon. The nurse took the little one immediately. The girl was crying and Issei couldn't bear to see her cry so he brought her to a couch and told Sabrina to get some ice cream. Vanilla with Chocolate syrup, quickly. Sabrina left and the others watched as Issei just hugged her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner until the girl stopped crying and sniffled a bit. Anabel offered a tissue and Issei gave it to her and the girl blew her nose. Tossing it away, he then wiped her tears and asked "Who's bullying you?" The girl was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"When I was a kid, I was bullied too so I know what that's like. Now who's bullying you?" The girl crossed her arms and had an angry look on her face. "His names Max and he's a jerk to me and my big sister Yui. He thinks he's sooo awesome just because his dads a gym leader and how he has a Treeko. He challenged me to a battle and cheated by using one of his dads Pokémon instead of his own. My sister is getting ready for her journey and wanted me to be safe so she's always protecting me with her Meowth. She's warm and sweet to Pokémon and to others all around her but she hates bullies so she protects me when I'm getting bullied." Sabrina came back and placed the ice cream in front of her.

Ui, the girls name, saw the ice cream and looked at Issei then nodded for her to go ahead. She smiled and dug into the ice cream. Issei saw a girl with brown bob haired style walk to the Pokémon center with a Meowth in tow. She came in and saw her sister. "Uiiii!" She ran and hugged her with so much love that Ui hugged back and smiled. "Hey sis, this nice man and his girlfriends were helping me feel better." Issei and his group blushed at the title. Yui looked at Issei and bows "Thank you for looking after my sister." She smiles and takes Ui back home with her.

Daisy looked at Ui and said "Hey Ui, there's somone I think you'll love." She pulls out a Pokeball and a Torchic comes out. It chirps and nuzzles with Ui's leg, Ui loves the bird and picks it up. Daisy picked up the ball and gave it to Ui. "Show that bully your strong." Ui's eyes grow big and kissed Daisy on the cheek and says "Thank you! I promise to take good care of him." Yui is happy for her sister but sadly they have to go back home. She thanked them for looking after her and left with Ui. Daisy smiled as the sisters left and thought 'Was I a good sister to my brother?' Issei saw the look and asked if she was okay, Daisy smiled and nodded with a tear coming out her left eye. Issei wipes it and hugs her. "Your a good person. Don't let anyone else say otherwise." Daisy hugs him back and said "Thank you."

* * *

**Petalburg Gym**

Issei stood outside the gym and beside him was Daisy and Sabrina. The others were back at the Pokémon Center, training or gathering supplies before moving out. He pushed opened the doors and saw a kid with glasses, green shirt and gray shorts with a happy look on his face. The gym leader, Norman has a stoic look on his face as he returns his Slakoth and says "Good fight but not good enough. Train harder and one day you will defeat me." The trainer nodded and quickly ran out as fast as he could and didn't even notice Issei or the others. The kid had a smug grin that said 'No one can win. They suck as trainers.'

Issei saw a young Riser in him and decided to knock the kid down a few pegs. He approached Norman and said "My name is Issei Hyoudou. I challenge you to a gym battle." Norman looked at the kid and was about to say no until he saw someone in the stands observing him and nodded. Norman swallows his spit and says "Very well." Max just looked at him and sneered "Hope your ready to lose, loser! Bleh!" He blew a raspberry at him and Issei kept a calm face but his eyebrow was twitching like crazy at the annoying brat.

The girls glare at Max and the hidden figure stifles a laugh at the display. Norman and Issei stood on the gym floor. "The Battle between Issei Hyoudou and Norman Maple will now begin. Each side may only use two Pokémon and when both Pokémon are unable to battle the battle is finished. Ready? Begin!" Issei summoned "Shout your names Zangoose, Seviper." Both of them were separated but were ready to fight together for their trainer. They looked at Issei and he nodded at them, making them both adopt dark look on their faces.

Norman didn't flinch and summoned "Let's go Slaking, Vigoroth." The two sloth warriors stood and were ready to fight, Norman made their first move "Vigoroth Slash and Slaking use Mega Punch!" They ran with Vigoroth ready to slash Seviper and Slaking ready to punch Zangoose. "Zangoose, Agility. Seviper, use Haze." Seviper releases a thick Haze in front of them and the arena was covered in a thick smoke. The sloth monsters were stuck and glanced around wondering where the opponents were. Until Slaking was hit by a Poison Tail to the face. Zangoose zoomed and used Extreme Speed to hit Vigoroth. The two were sent flying back and Norman was worried so he ordered "Slaking clap your hand a with Mega Punch and clear the arena." Slaking did so but Issei expected this so he yelled "Zangoose, Seviper Operation Divide and Conquer!"

The smoke cleared and a hole was in the middle of the arena. Slaking and Vigoroth were looking for their opponents but Zangoose came out and hit Vigoroth with Slash and Seviper leaped and used Poison Fang on Vigoroth. Vigoroth couldn't handle the tag team and fainted from the pain. The referee saw this and said "Vigoroth is unable to battle." Norman quickly returned Vigoroth and Max was shocked because almost no one beat Vigoroth. 'Tch. Beginners luck.' Sabrina was amazed at the teamwork shown between the two and Daisy was taking notes on their behavior and battle strategy.

Zangoose and Seviper looked up at Slaking and he growled back. "Slaking, use Retaliate!" Issei's eyes widened as he heard this "Dodge it quick." Seviper was about to get hit but suprisingly, Zangoose came in between them and took the hit instead. Seviper was shocked that his rival saved him from the attack. Zangoose smirked and fainted as a result.

Max smiled as he saw this 'That serpents done for.' Issei returned Zangoose and looked at Seviper. "Seviper. Don't let his sacrifice mean nothing." Seviper nodded and glared at his opponent and used Agility to get in close and he wrapped around Slakings left arm. Slaking tried to grab Seviper with his right hand but Seviper bit the left shoulder with Poison Fang twice and Slaking started to show signs of being poisoned. Issei saw this and decided to end this now. "This is where we win the battle. Seviper, attack with Venoshock!" Seviper released a stream of purple fluid and hit Slaking right in the face. Slaking wobbled a bit before falling and Seviper slithering back to Issei.

The ref shouted "Slaking is unable to battle. The winner is Issei Hyoudou." Max was so suprised that he almost cried. "No way! There's absolutely no way Dad would have lost to some newbie! You cheated, cheater!" A voice stopped him. "No gym leader is unbeatable. Gym leaders are meant to challenge opponents and their Pokémon to push them past their limits. You don't understand that yet, your still a child. He didn't cheat, he trained hard to get those two Pokémon to get along. It's no easy feat for a Seviper to share a room with a Zangoose." Issei asked "Who are you?" The man laughs and says "Forgive the late introduction. My names Steven, the champion of the Hoenn region. I heard of you from Lance and wanted to see it myself. Thank you for that wonderful battle." Issei replies "Your Welcome. But to be honest, this isn't actually my first gym I'm supposed to battle." Steven smiles "I know so I made a call and showed the battle to the President and he said he could make an exception, just this once." Norman came up and brought out a badge. "Congratulations on earning the Normal Badge." Issei thanked them and headed to the Center to heal his Pokémon until Steven stopped him. "Do you have any Mega Evolution Stones? If you don't I know of a contest where their giving out every Mega Stone in a grand prize. Interested?" Issei thought about it and nodded "Yeah, I'm in. So where is it going to take place?" Steven smirked and said "Rustboro City."

* * *

**End **

**So what do you think. Let me know of any other Hoenn females. My ideas are Flannery, Roxanne, and Winona. Also future ideas for Pokémon: Ditto, Ariados, Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machamp, and Duraladon.**


	9. Class in Session

**Chapter 9**

**Get ready to rumble with the rocky but sexy teacher Roxanne. Also there will be two contests in this chapter, one with Mega Evolution and Fighting types. The next chapter will lead up to the Pokémon camp where Cynthia and Lillie will appear. These are the suggestions for the last two gyms in the Hoenn region.**

**Suggestions: Brawly, Flannery, Winona, And Juan.**

**Also if you want Issei to catch a Pokémon you like or interested in let me know as I can include it.**

**Now back to our program.**

* * *

**Rustboro City**

Issei and his group have made their way to the Rustboro City. Over time Daisy has gotten used to seeing and observing the battles between everyone during their training sessions. Sabrina and Kaitlin were practicing their physic powers and could now teleport to locations they've already been to like home or another city. Anabel taught Joy how to understand Pokémon so she can have a better understanding of what the Pokémon feels and how to respond to them. Erika has been training her Pokémon and now she has a Victribell and Tangrowth.

They had a couple of new partners join the team like that mischievous Ditto.

* * *

**Flashback **

The group was packing up from a long night of camping and were close to the city but not everyone was fully awake to see a Ditto come out and observe them before smiling at them. It walked up to Issei and transformed into him; the transformation grabbed Issei but the real one grabbed the Dittos head and squeezed it "Ditto!" Issei glares at the slime "Trying to be a little prankster are we? Well I got a few jokes of my own." He readied his fist and drove it into the fakes head.

The fake cried and transformed back to its slimy self. Issei pat it's head "Don't get me wrong, that's a cute trick you can do but it's not right to use it on other people and hurt them. How would you feel if someone hurt you because of a little joke?" Ditto thought about it and almost cried 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. It's just that, I've been following you since Petalburg City and when I saw you battle. I wanted to be like you. Your so commanding and graceful when you fight like a warrior meant to lead those to victory. When I transformed into you, I could feel like I was you and wanted to join to team.'

Issei heard this and decided. "Alright, I'll catch you and don't worry. I'll help you become stronger. Without a doubt, you could be one of the strongest members of my team. What do you say?" Ditto has happy eyes from hearing its idol and accepted the deal. Now Ditto was officially a member of the team.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Issei and his group went to the Pokémon Center and got a room for all of them to stay in for the next few days. According to the nurse, there was going to be the Mega Evolution Contest and a fighting tournament where you can win all three of the Tyrogue Evolutions and receive a speacial one of a of a kind fighting Pokémon. Issei knee he could enter Lucario and win that reward for the fighting types so he entered both. Sabrina signed up for Mega Evolution as did Anabel. Kaitlin, Erika, Joy, and Daisy wanted to watch them and cheer from the sidelines.

After getting settled in, Issei asked if any of them wanted to join him at the gym.

Sabrina and Kaitlin wanted to explore the city a bit. Erika and Joy wanted to work on making some medicine. Daisy and Anabel decided to join Issei and see his battle against Roxanne. The trio left the center and Issei decided to use his Ivysaur, Mudkip, and Charmeleon. Anabel was suprised by this "Wait! Ivysaur and Mudkip I understand but why Charmeleon. Fire types are weak to Rock types." Isssi just smiled and said "I have a plan. Don't worry I got this." Daisy didn't say anything because even though she's only been with them for a short time. She knows Issei always has an unpredictable strategy in mind when battling. Once they made it to the gym, they noticed there were a lot of kids in the area. A woman with brown hair in twintails and wore a teachers outfit, she saw the trainers and ran to them. "Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be trainers would you?" Issei replies "Yes, whys that?" The teacher squeals in excitement before introducing herself "My names Roxanne, the Rustboro city Gym Leader and a teacher of the Pokémon school here. It's a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if one of you are here to battle." Anabel answers her and grabs Issei's arm "Actually, he was going to ask if you could battle him."

Roxanne looked at Issei more closely and admired his eyes and his hair reminded her of her fathers hair. He absentmindedly ruffled his hair until Issei cleared his throat and she blushed deep red from embarrassment until she was able to calm herself. "I'm sorry about that. But you see, the school year is over by the day and unfortunately that means summer vacation for two months. It'll just be gym battles but so far only few have come, I wanted to give the children a great battle before summer vacation so will you give them one. Please!" Issei looked at the kids and imagined the kids of the underworld cheering him on as he fights; he smiles and says "I'm in."

* * *

Sabrina was waking with Kaitlin until she was hit by a massive headache. It showed a light purple haired woman wearing a red uniform and a black haired tan woman wearing a blue uniform. Both of them in dire situations where they almost die after being abandoned by two people wearing the same uniform as the others. An image of Kyorgue and Groudon appeared in a different form. Until it stopped. Kaitlin has a look of concern on her face as she comforted Sabrina after coming out of the vision sight. "What did you see?" Sabrina just said "The future doesn't look good right now. The legends will rise again."

* * *

Issei was inside of the battle dome and prepared himself for any Pokémon she summons, Roxanne calmly observed Issei from her side and noted 'He'll probably usentype advantage just to win but there is a possibility this will be fun.' She took out a Pokeball. "Let's go Armaldo!" The large rock scorpion appeared and roared in the arena. Issei shook in excitement and took out a Pokeball. "Let's go Ivysaur!" Ivysaur saw the rock scorpion and readied itself to fight. The referee saw they were ready and said "Battle begin!"

Roxanne made the first move. "Armaldo use Rock Polish!" Armaldo polishes it's armor making itself faster. Issei prepared for the worst. "Get ready." Ivysaur nods and watches. Roxanne was curious about their strategy. "Armaldo, X Scissor!" Armaldo ran with its claws ready in an X manner and Ivysaur saw this but didn't move. Issei smirked. "Petal Blizzard!" A storm of petals appeared out of the bulb and flew at Armaldo. Armaldo was taken back by the attack and got hit full force. He was sent back a little but not out of the fight just yet. Roxanne was impressed and saw Ivysaur glow and grow into a new form. "Venasaur!" The giant bulb Pokémon roared and reared itself up and slammed into the ground. Vines appeared and started to attack Armaldo from all sides. Armaldo stood strong thanks to its Battle Armor ability but the attacks still hurt when hit. Issei saw this and knew that Venasaur learned Frenzy Plant. "Nice work Venasaur. Use Synthesis quickly." Venasaur started to gather power from the sun. Roxanne wouldn't have this. "Armaldo, use Guillotine!" Armaldo ran and readied the attack. Venasaur was charging up solar power while healing herself and the bulb glowed brightly before Issei shouted "SolarBeam go!" Venasaur launched a powerful SolarBeam at the same time Armaldo hit him with Guillotine.

The collision exploded and when it cleared both of them were knocked out. "Venasaur and Armaldo are both unable to battle. This match is a draw." They returned their partners. "Good work Venasaur/Armaldo. Get a good rest." They looked at each other and Roxanne summoned "Go Geodude!" The rock Pokémon came out and readied it's fists. Issei brought out a Pokeball and knew 'She maybe a child but thanks to the training, she should be much stronger and almost at Marshtomp. This should give her the push she needs.' "Go Mudkip!" Mudkip appears on the battlefield. The ref says "Battle begin!" Issei made the first move. "Mudkip use Dig!" Mudkip dives into the dirt. Roxanne was this. "Nice try. Geodude use Dig and follow Mudkip." Geodude dug in the ground and there was a silence before Geodude flew out of the arena with a Water Gun behind it. Mudkip jumped out and smirked at Geodude as it fell. It was still ready to rumble. "Geodude Rollout." Geodude spun and tried to hit Mudkip. "Mudkip use Mud Sport." Mudkip shout mud into the arena and began to slide on it. Geodude was chasing Mudkip with Rollout but Mudkip enjoyed sliding on the mud and as soon as it saw two rocks that were close together Mudkip had an idea. Mudkip got between the rocks and waited until Geodude closed in and Mudkip jumped into the air. Geodude couldn't turn in time and got stuck. Geodude struggles as it tries to move his arms but couldn't because of the boulders. Issei smiles. "Mudkip. Special Move Ice Ball!" Roxanne gasped as Mudkip charged a giant ball of ice and launched it at Geodude.

Geodude couldn't dodge and took the hit head on.

Geodude was frozen and fainted. "Geodude is unable to battle. The winner is Mudkip." Mudkip cheered and glowed. Everyone gasped as Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp. The new Marshtomp looked at its form and smiles. Roxanne is amazed at how Issei, this challenger, was giving her much difficulty. She never had this much fun in battle before with any of her other challengers. She smiled before returning Geodude. "Thank you my friend." She looks at Issei and took out her last Pokeball. "Thank you for a good fight but this is over. Go, Nosepass!"

Nosepass came out and readied itself. Issei looked at Marshtomp and saw it was still raring to go. "Marshtomp, Water Gun!" Marshtomp launched a water gun. "Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" Nosepass summoned a pillar of rock and it blocked the attack. "Now, Stone Edge!" Stones surrounded Nosepass and he launched them at Marshtomp. Marshtomp took some heavy hits but held on. "Nosepass, finish with Tackle!" Nosepass charges and Tackles Marshtomp with its weight. Marshtomp is sent back and faints. "Marshtomp is unable to battle." Issei returns Marshtomp and brings out "Venasaur!" Roxanne is nervous since Nosepass is a rock type. "Nosepass Zap Cannon!" Nosepass charges its attack but Venasaur uses its vines and knocks it away. "Venasaur use Seed Bomb!" Big seeds fall from the sky and land on Nosepass and exploding inflicting massive damage to it. Now pass stood firm but Issei saw how much pain it was in and decided to finish it. "Mega Drain." Venasaur complies and drains the last of Nosepasses strength and it collapses from exhaustion. Roxanne saw this and fell on her knees. "Nosepass. Thank you for a good effort. Well work harder for next time." The referee announces. "The winner is Issei Hyoudou." Issei walks up to her and offers a hand. "Come on. You put up a great fight. I'd be honored to fight you again, also you put on a great battle for your students who learned a lot am I right?" The kids cheered for their teacher. "That was awesome teach! Your the best! Your awesome!" Roxanne heard their cheers and was so happy by this she cried a little, overjoyed and hugged Issei. "Thank you, thank you for a great battle." Issei wiped her tears and thanked her for a fun match.

Roxanne brought out the badge and gave it to Issei and slipped something in his pocket. "It is an honor to give you this badge and wish you luck in your next match. By the way are you interested in the Mega Evolution tournament? If so it's actually tomorrow." Issei told her he already applied for both the fighting tournament and the Mega Evolution. Daisy and Anabel came and congratulated him in the victory. Roxanne couldn't help but feel a bit jealous from the love the man gave the women with him. Unknown to all of them, three Pokémon from the school observed Issei and followed him when he left the gym.

* * *

**Pokémon Center **

The girls congratulated Issei on a hard earned victory but was interrupted by a stone being tossed at the window. Daisy turned and saw three Pokémon out on the field. "Issei do you have any extra Pokémon?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Daisy points outside to the field. The dragon sees a Bagon, Trapinch, and a Tyrunt. Issei climbs out the window and jumps down to the field. Bagon rushes to him and tries to head butt his leg but Issei just catches him in mid air and holds him by the head. Trapinch and Tyrunt watch Issei handle Bagon. He looks at them and asks "Did you follow me?" They all nod, even Bagon, as he was still in Issei's hand. "Why?" Trapinch responded "We watched your fight and we want to come with you. We're sick of just waiting in the school, ready to be used in the kids classes then put away. We want to fight. Please let us join you." Issei was suprised before saying "Listen, training isn't going to be easy. You'll all need to work hard. No slacking off, but there will be time to rest. Do you all accept." They all in anticipation for training. Issei took out three Pokeballs and caught all three of them. Issei looked at the sky and thanked Arceus for transporting him to this world. He walks back to the Center thinking about what kind of Pokémon to use for the tournament tomorrow.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Shelly and Courtney stood by waiting for orders. Shelly was bored and asked "Why are we even here in this dump?" Courtney rolls her eyes "Don't you know what's happening here tomorrow? The Mega Evolution tournament gives out all of the mega evolutions stones in the world. Not only that but they also give a compatible Pokémon for each stone you win in the tournament. Both of our groups are working together because we have mutual benefits from working together with those Rainbow Freaks." Shelly sighs and wonders aloud. "I really want a boyfriend. A nice strong but kind man." Courtney says "Maybe you'll be one in the tournament. How about a deal if we both like the same guy, we share him deal?" Shelly smiles and shakes the hand. "Deal."

Unknown to them their boyfriend will be at said tournament tomorrow.

* * *

**End. Pm or Review. Also let me know who should his next gym challenger should be. Again if you have any Pokémon ideas you want Issei to catch let me know and I'll try to squeeze them in.**

**Until then see you soon.**


	10. Fighting Mega Evolution

** Chapter 10**

**Here it is. Time for MEGA EVOLUTIONS!!!!!! Woah! As for the harem there have been a few suggestions: Flannery, Winona, ****Aria, Korina, Valerie, Diantha, Roxie, Skyla, Elesa, and Gardenia. **

**For Pokémon: Aggron, female milotic, female mawile,and female banette, dratini, noibat, jangmo-o, axew,and gible. Including Absol, Gallade and Gardevior.**

**Again any suggestions leave them in the comments or PM. Oh by the way people have been asking me to make a story of To Love Ru with DXD. First off that sounds stupid since that's basically a porno with big breasted women wanting to get in a wimpy losers pants. The main protagonist is basically a love sick puppy and only cares about one girl instead of the many girls who love him. If anyone can give me a good story plot to work with then I just might do it. Some may say it's like DXD, but the difference is that Issei actually fights while all the main protagonist does in the Love Ru is tripping on flat ground and constantly running away. The guy is weak as shit and doesn't even give a care about the other girls because he only sees on the inside when he doesn't even realize that all of the girls love him truly. That's why.**

** One last thing, my Winx Club story might either be put up for adoption or rewritten. If anyone wants to adopt this story, let me know. **

**And with that finished, on with the show. The MEGA SHOW!!!!!!**

* * *

**Rustboro City**

Issei and his group got up and headed to the tournament where there were many challengers lined up and ready for the tournament. An announcer comes up to the stadium. "Attention all trainers. Your here to prove that you have what it takes to release the power of Mega Evolution!" Everyone got excited but the ref calmed them down first before revealing a big screen. "The match is simple. You may only use Pokémon that have the potential to Mega Evolve. If you have them in their pre evolved form then that's alright, you can still enter them in the tournament." The screen shows an Aggron with its stone. "The rules are simple. When you win a match. You'll receive both the Pokémon with the stone. Say, you only have a Charizard and a Venasaur. You can compete to win other mega Pokémon. Come pick which Pokémon you want to win and inform the front desk." Everyone ran to the desk and didn't even look at the Pokémon list but a select few, including Issei, Sabrina, and Anabel.

Sabrina turned to the side and noticed two familiar faces: Shelly and Courtney in disguises instead of their uniforms. 'Interesting. I think I'll stay quiet for now. I wonder if Issei will be able to notice them.' The two looked at the stones and decided to go with Camerupt, Sharpedo, Houndoom. The others didn't matter to them until Courtney saw a man stand next to her. "Shelly look to your right." Shelly turns her head and saw Issei. "Wow." They noticed his shirt did very little to hide his muscles and his face was a mixture of both cute and serious. Kindness in his eyes and a look of a warrior on his face. Courtney walked up to him. "Hi. Names Courtney. What's yours?" Issei saw her and liked her pink hair. "Names Issei. Issei Hyoudou. So what Pokémon are you going for?" Courtney mentally high fives herself and said. "Camerupt and Houndoom. My friend Shelly, back there." Shelly waved to him. "She's going for Sharpedo." Issei was suprised. "Sharpedo is a very dangerous but powerful Pokémon to have on your team. Their bit easy to train, but she seems strong. I do hope I have the pleasure of battling you both." Courtney asked. "What stones are you going for?" Issei just smirked and showed his list.

Stones: Beedrill, Steelix, Altaria, Salamance, Lopunny, Metacross, Gallade, Gardevior, Venasaur, Charizard X, Y, Gyarados, Mawile, Bannette, Aggron, Absol, Lucario, Sableye, Garchomp, Abomasnow, Scizor, and Heracross.

Both Courtney and Shelly were shocked at the list. Shelly looked at him and said "You trying to make an army?" Issei laughed at the question and said. "Not in the slightest. I merely wish to break the limits of all my Pokémon. Mega Evolution or not. I think no Pokémon is stronger or weaker. Hard work, training, and bonding with Pokémon is how you bring out their full power. That's my opinion. I should get going. Hope to fight you soon." Courtney and Shelly waved at him and turned to each other. "Truce?" Shelly shook the hand. "Truce." They met their dream guy. Sabrina and Anabel saw this and the former smirked. "Just as I had foreseen. I should let the others know." Anabel was just shocked. "Is he a wizard?" Sabrina smiles at Anabel before kissing her cheek. "No, he's a dragon. Now come on, let's get in." She leans in to her ear. "If you do well Issei and I can give you a one on one experience of his power." Anabels mind drifted off to the land of milk, honey, and going further than that. She had a faint bloody nose until Sabrina used a tissue to cover it. "Who knew you were such a pervert." She chuckles as she walks to Issei waving her hips making Anabel and the two agents blush. The tournament started off spicy.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Issei had swept through most of the competition. Many of the challengers were amateurs compared to those he fought outside of the tournament. They thought a final evolution was all powerful and pre evolved forms were weak. Well he proved them wrong with Charmeleon, Gible, Bagon, and Marshtomp. He now has a Gabite, Shelgon, Swampert, and Charizard. He actually caught Gible outside the Pokémon Center that morning as he was heading out.

Apparently, he was just like Bagon, Tygrunt, and Trapinch. He wanted to get stronger outside of the school. It took him a while to bust out of his Pokeball and break it before trying to find him. Issei looked the idea of having a Garchomp and caught him.

Sabrina has gotten a stone for her Alakazam and won a Mega Slowbro and a Mega Audino. She lost to a trainer using a powerful Gengar and beat her team. She took it like a big girl and went to cheer Anabel and Issei on. Anabel lost her battle when trying to get a stone for her Beedrill but was defeated and her opponent mocked her by saying she was a weak trainer. Issei came up to the guy and punched him in the face for insulting her, he helped her up and brought her over to the girls. Issei was going to comfort her tonight when they were alone.

Courtney and Shelly saw what he did to the rude trainer and liked how he was defending her honor and self esteem. This solidified their feelings for him. They were surrounded by many arrogant, annoying, and ridiculous men who only thought of their plans and how to destroy each other. Seeing a kind soul defend a woman like her was a dream come true for them. After winning their stones, they dropped out of the competition and wanted to watch Issei fight in the finals

Issei conquered all of the challenges, won many Pokémon with their stones, and made it to the finals where there was a special Pokémon. His opponent was actually Gary who was trying to get stronger before heading to the first Hoenn Challenge for him. The ref came out. "Hello everyone! We have the finalists who will be competing for the Mega Pokémon. It will be a three on three battle. Only Mega Evolution and it can be used only three times per trainer. So the Pokémon everyone will be competing for is Diancie." The ball opened and Diancie came out and the lighting made it look more mesmerizing and many trainee had greedy looks in their eyes, including Gary. Issei was amazed by it and saw it was truly a one of a kind. Issei knee it was perfect for a special someone he knew. Someone who would truly take care of this Pokémon.

Gary got his first Pokémon ready. "Alright let's go Scizor." The red mantis came out with its claws ready for action. Issei saw this and the Scizor did have some experience but not an expert yet. Issei decided to use his new partners. "Go Swampert." Swampert came out and crouched down, ready to fight. Gary had a smirk on his face. The ref looked at both trainers. "Battle begin!" Gary made the first move. "Scizor use Metal Claw!" Scizor charged with its claws becoming hard as steel and was about to hit Swampert until it just caught the claws and didn't flinch. Issei smirked. "Swampert, use Ice Beam." The mud fish released a powerful shot of ice and froze the mantis in place. Issei said. "Finish this with a double Brick Break." Swampert charged a Brick Break on both hands and broke it out of the ice while causing massive damage to it. Scizor couldn't withstand from the critical hit and made a crater in the wall behind Gary.

Gary was shocked and the ref declared. "Scizor is unable to battle. Swampert wins." Swampert roads and Issei congratulates him. "Great work. Can you keep going?" Swampert nods. Gary was mad as he grabbed his next one. "Go Alakazam!" The wise fox appeared on stage and Sabrina wasn't impressed. "It's like he rushed its evolution and never really trained it until it was Alakazam. Gary has the mega bracelet on him. "Alright. Time to take this loser to rookie town. Alakazam Mega Evolve!" Alakazam glowed and appeared in its Mega Form. Issei pondered whether to use Mega Evolution or not. Swampert looked at him and his eyes said. 'We're strong without it.' Issei nodded and agreed. "Swampert, Ice Beam on the ground." 'What's he thinking?!' was going through everyone's minds.

Swampert froze the ground and Alakazam floated above the frozen ground. Gary didn't want to lose a chance. "Alakazam use Psybeam!" Alakazam fires a spiral physic blast but Issei had a plan. "Swampert, Slide!" Swampert skates on the ice, dodging the attack. Alakazam tried to hit him but Swampert kept sliding out of the way. Gary was getting frustrated. Issei decided to troll him. "Shadow Ball!" Swampert jumped and created three Shadow Balls and launched them at Alakazam. Alakazam fires a Psybeam to stop all three but only managed to hit one. The other two balls hit him head on and did serious damage to him. Swampert sweeps in close and pulls a Mud Shot right in its face. The mud got in the foxes eyes and blinded it. Swampert finished with a point blank Ice Ball and sent Alakazam out of the stadium. Gary was shocked that Alakazam in its mega form lost. So was everyone else.

The ref announced. "Alakazam is unable to battle. Swampert wins." Swampert slid back and Isssi releases a breath he held. He pat Swampert on the back. "Thanks partner. Want to rest up or ready for round three?" Swampert replies with a thumbs up. Issei looked at Gary looking defeated, Gary looked like he was going to give up. Issei didn't want the fight to be over. "Hey Gary!" Gary looked at him. "Don't be afraid of what's next. Even if you lose you owe it to your Pokémon to fight any challenge that comes your way. If you run now your not only disgracing yourself, your disgracing them. They want to battle. I see it in their eyes. Everyone gets backed into a corner, but the most important thing is to never give up. Fight until the end!" Swampert, Gary, and everyone was shocked at the speech.

Gary looked suprised than laughed at himself for giving up. "Thanks Issei." He wipes his tears. "Let's have a good fight." He picks up his last Pokeball. "Go Blastoise. Issei please Mega Evolve. It not right if you don't do it as well." Issei looked at his partner and Swampert nodded in agreement. "Very well Gary." The stone glowed with power. "Mega Stone, respond to my heart. Give my partner the strength to rise up and achieve greater power." Swampert glowed red instead of the usual pink. "Swampert, Mega Evolve!" Swampert glowed and appeared in its normal mega form but instead of it being a water/ground type, it changed to a water/dragon type. Swamperts fists glowed red and he charged in and struck Blastoise, in its Mega Form, with a strong Power Up Punch. Blastoise got sent back. "Blastoise use Hydro Pump." Blastoise fires three shots of water but Swampert just raised its fists and pushed through and followed up with more punches. As it increased in the number of punches, it's fists glowed crimson and Swampert got faster and punches even faster until one final Power Up Punch sent Blastoise into the wall. Blastoise couldn't get up and faints with a smirk on its face. Gary was happy and returned Blastoise. He walked to Issei and held his hand out. "Thanks for a fun fight." Issei smiles back and shakes the hand.

Everyone cheered and the ref came out with the Pokeball holding Diancie and a burly Karate man came out with five Pokeballs. The ref gave Diancie to Issei and the Karate Master put a hand on Issei's shoulder. "Son. You showed true strength and honor in your fight. Even when your opponent was about to throw in the towel, you gave him the strength to stand back up and fight once more. So it is with great honor that I give you these five Warriors." The balls opened revealing a Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machamp, and Medicham. Issei was suprised. "I thought there was going to be a fighting tournament?" The master smirked. "Well to be honest. I was going to give them to the winner of the Mega Evolution Tournament. These Pokémon prefer to train with those who go past their limits and you for the bill for them. Issei saw the look in the Master, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Issei accepted the new team and thanked him.

With that over the tournament ended. Courtney and Shelly walked to Issei and congratulated him for his victory. Courtney and Shelly walked away from Issei but then stopped in their tracks. Both of them ran back to him and kissed him on his cheeks. Shelly slipped a piece of paper into his shirt before they left while saying goodbye. Issei was so caught off guard he didn't notice Sabrina smirking and smacking his ass. He yelled and glares at her until she points to another person. Roxanne. He walks to her and noticed she was blushing. "I heard you won. Congratulations!" Roxanne grabbed his hands and looked down at the ground. "I wish you luck in the Gym Challenge!" She kissed his lips before running off back to the gym. Issei was caught off guard again but noticed Sabrina coming from behind. "Don't even think about it. Hey, real talk. Anabel needs comfort. Mind helping?" Sabrina nods and follows Issei.

They found Anabel in the Pokémon Center crying on the bed Issei slept in. Issei approaches her and carefully lifts her up to hug her. "Anabel your an amazing trainer. You used Beedrill, a Pokémon you aren't used to using in battle. It's takes hard work and I know you can do it. We all believe in you." He wipes her eyes with a tissue. Sabrina comes in and hugs her on Anabels left and Issei on Anabels right. Anabel smiles and kisses both Issei and Sabrina. She leans in to them and whispers. "Please comfort me. I need you." She starts to take off her shirt, revealing her C cup breasts in a purple bra. Sabrina smiles and fondles her right breast and asked Issei. "Care to join? Room for one more." Issei was getting excited and controlled himself from going full throttle. The night was young and Anabel was taken care of at night.

* * *

**At the Rustboro Gym**

Roxanne was in her private room at the gym. She remembers the kiss she gave to Issei. She blushed hard everytime she remembers it and gets turned on. She looks at her desk and sees the package that was sent to her. It had a Pokeball in it with Pokémon along with a letter.

_Dear Roxanne,_

_I know your an expert on Rock types. I won a Steelix and a Diancie in the tournament. I wanted to send you the Diancie but then I remembered how you said you always wanted a Steelix so you could learn Mega Evolution. I sent you the Steelix and the Mega Stone that went with it. As for the Diancie, it's with me. I know you hate drawing unwanted attention and a legendary Pokémon could do that so I kept her. Yes, the Diancie is a her. I hope you enjoy the Steelix. Thank you for the kiss of luck. _

_Love yours truly, Issei Hyoudou_

_P.S. look on the back for something you might like._

She looked at the back and saw his phone number. She smiles and puts the number in her contacts. When she went to sleep she had a dream of a warrior in red protecting her from danger and holding her in his arms. They both leaned in to kiss and things got good after that.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Shelly and Courtney were having a wet dream as well about the man they met today. Also a dream of how they almost died but an armored red warrior came to save them.

* * *

**Pokémon Camp**

Cynthia and Lillie have a dream of meeting someone that will open new opportunities for them and show them the world. Another blond woman and a little boy were in the camp getting ready to do two things. Challenge and fight the leaders and meet up with their friend.

All in all Pokémon Camp is about to get a lot more fun.

* * *

**The End**

**Review or PM me if you have a Pokémon that you want Issei to catch. Here's a list of what he has and next chapter will be The Pokémon Camp. The Pokémon Camp will be split into three parts. So, let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEE!!!**

* * *

Issei's Pokemon

Charizard: Charizard X, Y

Venasaur: Venasaur

Goodra

Mimikyu

Ninjask

Metacross: Mega

Misdreavus

Hydreigon

Evee

Electevire

Magmotar

Lucario: Mega

Zangoose

Seviper

Swampert: Mega

Tygrunt,

Trapinch,

Shelgon: Mega

Ditto.

Gabite: Mega

Beedrill: Mega

Steelix, Mega

Altaria, Mega

Lopunny, Mega

Gallade Mega

Gardevior Mega

Gyarados, Mega

Mawile, Mega

Bannette, Mega

Aggron, Mega

Sableye, Mega

Absol, Mega

Abomasnow, Mega

Scizor, Mega

and Heracross, Mega


	11. Pokemon Camp Part 1

**Chapter 11**

**It's time for the Pokémon Camp Arc. This will be separated into three parts. The first will be the opening ceremony, and a look at the two new members of the group. Part two will be an epic brawl with two gym leaders allowing trainers to challenge them for their badges. The final part will be an epic Ultra Beast Battle and the end of the camp.**

* * *

**Pokémon Camp**

Issei and his group were walking to through a forest heading to the Pokémon Camp. Daisy and Joy heard of a special summer camp where trainers can live in the wild and learn more about Pokémon. There were competitions where they could catch more Pokémon, battle more trainers, and two special guests would be coming in a few days for a special competition. Issei thought it would be a great opportunity for a camping trip and he was secretly hoping for some fishing time.

Anabel walked next to Issei and leaned on his arm. "Thank you for comforting me last night. I really loved it." Issei blushed a little and smirked at her. "Who would've thought you were a little pervert. You really seemed to get into it, especially when Sabrina and I were-." A hand covered his mouth. Anabel's face was beet red and Sabrina came in from behind and squeezed her bottom, making her moan a bit from a sensitive spot. Issei and Sabrina kissed Anabels cheek softly and walked ahead of her. Anabel was happy with a small nosebleed and noticed everyone else was ahead of her; she quickly wiped her nose and sprinted so she wouldn't get left behind.

Caitlin, Daisy, Erika, and Joy were happy to see that Anabel was feeling better from the competition. They know that Issei and Sabrina were comforting her last night, and they were a bit mad but Issei promised to take each of them out on a date to get to know them more and make them happy. They were reaching the end of the forest and noticed a large sign out front.

**Welcome to Pokémon Camp!**

**Please sign up inside.**

The group saw the sign and looked at the lake. The girls were thinking of either swimming, teasing Issei in their swimsuits, or sunbathing. Issei was picturing the girls in swimsuits and thought of some good fishing spots. They nodded to each other and made their way to sign up, unknown to them, they had a few observers.

Cynthia and Lillie were at the Pokémon Camp registration office and noticed an individual that looked familiar to them. Cynthia was the first to figure it out. 'That's the man from my dream!' Lillie saw Cynthia stop and asked. "Are you okay?" Cynthia points in front of her and Lillie follows her finger until she reaches the destination. "That's him!" She pulls Cynthia close. "Are you sure it's really him?" Cynthia nods. "Definitely, I sense the dragon aura around him. Seems he has quite the harem. Shows his kindness and makes it more fun in bed." Lillie rolled her eyes but had some red on her cheeks from the mental image she had in her head.

Two other trainers looked at the group. The young boy with red eyes and brown hair gasped as he spoke to the girl next to him. "He's here! Let's go suprise him!" The woman catches him by the shoulder and said. "Not yet. Wait until he checks in and then we reveal ourselves." The boy nodded and waited for his friend to sign in. The woman sighs at the young child and looks back at the registration office. "It's really good to see you again."

Issei and the others register and he paid extra for one of the condos that house 12 people. If he wanted to invite others into their hut they could, after filling out the paperwork, they headed out to the hut. 'Man now I know why Azazel and Sirzechs always tried to get out of work.' Ddraig laughed at his host. They made their way to the condo and Issei opened a portal that had all of their clothes inside. When the girls joined Issei, he told them about having a portal to store their clothes and supplies so they wouldn't be dragged down by the heavy supplies. The girls liked this idea and gave Issei their bags. Issei then got all of their bags and gave them to the girls. "Alright opening ceremony is tonight. I'll meet you guys there, I'm planning on checking out some good fishing spots." He got his fishing pole and his fishing hat that Azazel gave him, and headed out to the lake.

Sabrina, Anabel, and Caitlin decided to look around and do some training. Erika, Joy, and Daisy wanted to check out the activities for the camp. Back to Issei, he got to a good spot on the ledge and got his fishing pole ready. He tested his throw, then launched the hook into the lake. He sat on the ledge and remembered what his father and Azazel taught him on fishing. He was quiet so he wouldn't spook the water Pokémon but he was able to hear someone approaching the ledge.

He turned around and his jaw went slack as he saw an old face. A blond haired twintails girl, wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a pink bow at the neckline, white skirt, white red shoes, and a brooch with Phoenix wings. "R-Ravel. Is that r-really you?" The trainer Ravel smiles warmly and goes over to her boyfriend and hugged him. "It's great to see you again." Issei was shocked. "I don't understand? How are you here?" Ravel smirked. "It's not just me who's here." Issei felt a hand on his right shoulder and saw "Gasper!" The vampire smirked and hugged his senpai. Issei was still shocked from this. "How?" Gasper got out of the hug and said. "It actually happened a hour after we left you in the club room. Ravel and I thought you weren't in the wrong and we knew you were hurt by what they said, so headed back to the room to comfort you but when we got there." He cried a little. "You were already gone." Ravel hugged him and Issei was suprised they came to comfort him during his time of pain and betrayal. Ravel let go and explained. "We were worried where you went until Arceus came and brought us to her home."

Issei was suprised that Arceus was involved. "She said she sent you here to her world to help save it. It was around the time you were in Saffron City, fighting Sabrina for her badge. She said that she saw our hearts and that we wanted to help and comfort you, so she offered to send us to her world and help you." Gasper came in this time. "We accepted the offer and now we're already in the tournament. We already have the Kanto region badge and now we're working on the Hoenn region. Ravel and I actually have our own Pokémon. She's sticking to fire and flying types. I'm using Ghost and Dark types. My team really helped me with my confidence issue so now I'm ready to fight and help out anyway I can. I want to help you Issei. You were there for me when I was weak and scared but now it's my turn to help you." Issei saw the confidence in his eyes and was impressed by this new Gasper. He had an idea just then. "Hey guys would you like to join my group on our journey? You can also join us in the condo." They smilie at the offer and said. "Definitely!" "You bet!" Issei was happy to see his old friends until his line started to pull. Issei was suprised and started to tug at the Pokémon and reel it in. Ravel and Gasper helped him and after one last tug. A pale coral type Pokémon came out and suprised them. "Corsola!"

Issei was suprised at this Pokémon and brought out his Pokédex. "Corsola. The Coral Pokémon. Sudden climate change wiped out this ancient kind of Corsola. This Pokémon absorbs others' life-force through its branches. This Pokémon is from the Galar Region." Issei was suprised at the new Pokémon and decided to catch it. "Go Machamp!" The four armed Pokémon cane out and roared its name.

Corsola was ready and fired Hidden Power. "Machamp Karate Chop!" Machamp's fists glowed white and knocked away the attack and charged at the Pokémon, but it went right through it. Machamp was confused as was Issei until he checked out the entry. "It's a Ghost type. Alright time to switch tactics. Machamp, Dual Chop!" Machamps fists glowed green and struck the coral and sent it back to the rocks. Corsola got up and fired a Power Gem at Machamp. He stood strong and repelled the attack like it was nothing, he gave a thumbs up to his trainer and charged with four Knock Offs, causing super effective damage to Corsola and sent it to Issei's feet. It tried to get up but fainted. Machamp grinned at the challenge and Issei got a Dive Ball and caught the ghost coral. He looked at it and decided what to do with it. "Hey Gasper, here another Ghost for your team." Gasper and Ravel were shocked. "Wait but it's an extremely rare Pokémon. Are you sure?" Issei nodded. "Positive. I want you to take care of Corsola and help it evolve. I know you can do it Gasper." Ravel smiles as she watches the two interact.

'Classic Issei. Always thinking of others and making them happy.' Her feelings for him grew as she watched him become stronger and still have his kindness and good heart. That's what makes him special from all of the other weilders of the Boosted Gear.

Three friends and comrades are together for the camp. Let's see how the group reacts.

* * *

**Nightfall**

Issei introduced Ravel and Gasper to the group and told them about their abilities. Gasper got along well with Sabrina, Anabel, and Caitlin for his powers intrigued them and they enjoyed petting the little vampire. Ravel got along well with Erika, Joy, and Daisy for their love of nature, taking care of their Pokémon, and loved to research for newer possibilities. Issei was happy that they got along well and they spent the rest of the night playing games to get to me know each other more.

"Wait! Hold on! Gasper was actually a cross dresser?" Erika asked. Gasped blushed in embarrassment and Issei pat his back in comfort. "You are correct. He was horrified at the thought of wearing boys clothing but slowly we got him to go for girl jeans instead of skirts. Baby steps, don't rush it." Anabel agreed. "If it makes you feel better. I was a tomboy myself and hated the thought of wearing a skirt until I turned 15 years old." Gasper put his hands on Anabels and cried tears of joy. "Finally someone who gets me." Anabel nods and hugs him.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight and Ravel was talking with Sabrina in the kitchen. Sabrina asked the Phoenix. "You love him don't you?" Ravel blushes at being found out and nodded her head at the gym leader. Sabrina sighs as she looks at the girls and sees how happy he is with all of them. She put a hand on Ravels shoulder. "I think the others will accept you as a part of the group." Ravel smiles at the thought of being with the man she loves and was there for her all the way.

Eventually, everyone was turning in for the night. Ravel likes at everyone and thought. 'All of the girls here love Issei. I don't blame them for falling for him. He was strong and a great leader before but now seeing him in battle with that Pokémon was amazing. Even after figuring out his old strategy wouldn't work, he switched his plans in a flash and the Pokémon was in sync with it.' She looks at Issei's sleeping face. 'He still has his kind, warm, and gentle spirit.' She adopts an angry look as she thinks of the other girls. 'They don't derserve someone as kind as Issei. He did everything they asked him to do and yet they scorn him for them being complete idiots for not noticing his feelings. Rias is no better than Riser was before Issei beat him.' Riser was an arrogant prick and though he was invincible but when Issei beat him, he stopped when she asked him to and helped Riser with his fear of dragons after he was traumatized. As she watched him grow after each battle and being his manager, she saw his kindness as he took great pride in protecting the children's dreams. She decided then that Issei was the one she wished to follow. Now until the end of time.

Gasper was happy to be reunited with his idol. Ever since Issei helped him with his confidence issues, he wanted to be like his senpai. He looked up to him and wanted to be strong like him; he was suprised when Issei was fighting, he never gave in and fought until the bitter end. Gasper wishes to have the same strength and spirit as his idol. He was shocked when Rias and the others insulted him for being dense about his former Masters feelings. Gasper didn't quite understand the situation, he thought Issei did nothing wrong but as usual he was scared and chocked. When he learned of his senpai's broken heart, he wanted to help him just as he did for him when his fears made him freeze. Ravel joined in as well and were shocked to see him missing. He thought he could no longer help his friend until Arceus gave him the chance to see him again. After joining the Pokémon world, he decided to become a master of the darkness, so he tried his hardest to catch the best ghost and dark types he could. He knew if he wanted to become stronger, he would have to conquer his fears himself. Now that he has his own team of strong dark warriors, he's ready to show his idol just how strong he is and that he's no longer a weak crybaby.

The dragon has a strong Phoenix and a Vampire join the group. Now, with old and new friends what will happen in this camp.

* * *

Outside the camp, a portal opens and from the portal three unknown Pokémon comes out and sees the camp. It sensed a powerful aura radiating from the camp and makes its way to the area, eager to fight this powerful creature. It flexed it's muscles and decided to wait for the warrior to sense its power and challenge him to a fight. The other one saw the aura and thought of a way of attracting the creature to become its mate. The last one was excited and burst with colors, hoping to have some fun with the other campers.

Looks like a few new members have joined the camp, how will the campers take it.

* * *

**End **

**Tadah! Here's the first part of the Pokémon camp. Guess who's the mysterious Pokémon. I'll give you a hint, their out of this world. **

**The reason I wanted Gasper and Ravel to join the group was so each of them could grow in their own way. Ravel could get a strong team and grow as a trainer to show she's not just some pampered girl and Gasper could learn to grow as a person and become stronger to stand by the one he looks up too.**

**So comment and PM me if you want Issei or the others to catch a certain Pokémon. Until next time, Doctor Anime Lover out, ️.**


	12. Pokemon Camp Part 2

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Alright, here's the second part of the Pokémon Camp. In this chapter, there will be a special suprise happening in this chapter. I also decided to give Gasper his own harem but it will be a small one. Ravel will be with Issei because I love the two of them together, I always thought they would be a better couple than Rias.**

**I have noticed that a few people were thinking of Issei having a few legendary Pokémon, which I'm not against, but I was hoping to use them for my Pokegirl fanfic.**

**But before I think about that, I want to say that want to complete the story of human girlfriends before moving to Pokegirls.**

**With that out of the way, on with the show.**

* * *

**Pokémon Camp **

Issei and his group were in the breakfast hall discussing of what would be happening for the next few weeks. Apparently there was a rumor that they would be visited by a special guest today. Issei noticed that most of the members of the camp were female and the only males were him and Gasper. He was proud of the little vampire by how much he'd grown since being here and decided to help him get a harem.

There were a few girls that Gasper would enjoy being with, a girl with dark green hair in twin tails, a blue haired girl with a bowl cut look, another blue haired girl with a short bob style, a brown haired hyper girl with twin tails, a blond haired girl wearing a white cap on her head, a glasses wearing girl with long light red hair, and a purple haired girl wearing a strange dress that made her look like she was a part of a haunted house.

Issei nudged Gasper to the table where the girls were and Gasper saw that one of them, the purple haired girl, was waving at him to come over. Gasper looked at his teacher and Issei gave him a thumbs up and shooed him to go to them. Issei's girls saw this and Sabrina had to comment. "Playing matchmaker for your youngling." Issei just sat down and drank his juice. "He is a strong man who needs a woman or two in his life." Caitlin said. "Or perhaps a harem?" Issei smirked a small one and said. "Maybe." Ravel and the others laughed a little when they heard this.

Gasper was talking to the girls and he really hit it off with them. Domino, the blond haired girl, said that someone from the Pokémon League Circuit is coming to the camp. The others were shocked by this and discussed who would be coming. Their thoughts were interrupted by a horn being blown outside. The saw a the instructor blowing the trumpet and said. "Report to the campground in fifteen minutes." Then he walked off.

Issei and his group, along with Gasper and his group were now in the campgrounds and waited for the announcement. After another fifteen minutes, an instructor came out to the field. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Pokémon Camp. Now, I have an announcement, this camp is actually a special camp for three reasons.

1\. The first few days will give everyone an opportunity to get more badges for the League. Also you'll be able to face a few champions for the region badge

2\. There will be opportunities and challenges to win prizes for your Pokémon or someone special.

3\. The last day will be a special treat when we go to the updated Safari Zone. It has Pokémon from all over the world, including the newest region, Galar.

And now give a hand for the man who made this happen, President Goodshow."

Everyone applauded and cheered as the old man came out and looked at all the young trainers out in the crowd. The old man got to the microphone on the stand and coughed a little to clear his throat. "I am proud to see many young women and some men, here to become a better trainer in both body and soul. The reason I made this camp was to see which trainers would want to become stronger with other people and Pokémon." He gestures to the back of the stand. "Behind me are the Gym Leaders and Champions of the Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, and Unova regions. The point of this camp is to see who would want to become champion."

A TV screen comes out of the stand behind Goodshow, then it turns on to reveal a new region of unclaimed land where there were towns and no gyms or a league yet. Everyone wonders why the president is showing them this until he taps his cane on the ground.

"The reason for showing you all is for this reason. This land needs a champion to mark it as a new challenge for the next generation. That's why the wonder of the Pokémon League this year if not just a title but to have your own region where you decided the gyms and challenges the trainers must go through." Issei, Gasper, and Ravel ponder at the thought of having their own region. The three looked at each other and said with their eyes. 'May the best trainer win.'

The Gym Leaders and Champions come from behind and many of them are ready to fight the trainers and show them their skills, but Goodshow banged his cane. "Now since we have an odd number of people, we'll have one trainer fight two Gym Leaders or Champions themselves. Any volunteers?" Everyone looked a bit passive until a voice spoke. "I'll do it. I like a challenge. This is exactly what my team and I need to become stronger." Everyone, except those who knew him thought he was crazy.

Goodshow laughed at Issei. "It's good to see that there's one who seeks great battle and wishes to continue to become stronger. You remind me of myself when I was a trainer. What is your name?"

"Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

Goodshow nods and asks. "How many badges do you have?"

Issei pulls out his badge case and reveals his set. "Six badges and the Kanto Champion badge."

Steven steps forward and asks. "Would you like to battle me now or when you have fought two more gym leaders?" Issei pondered and decided. "Gym Badges first then Champion. That okay with you?" Steven nods and two gym leaders step forward. A fiery red head and a purple haired woman. The red head spoke first. "My name's Flannery and this is Winona. We would be happy to battle you say a tag battle. Two Pokémon per side. No time limit." Issei nods in agreement. "Let's do it."

Goodshow stopped them. "Hold on. The way this will work is that if anyone wishes to fight any other gym leader or Champion, they must sign up to fight them. The battles will be randomized to keep trainers on their toes whether it will be single, double, three Pokémon, or a full battle. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded and made their way to the gym leaders to fight, except Ravel and Gasper, they wanted to watch Issei fight.

Issei, Flannery, and Winona were on a plain battlefield ready to battle and have fun. Winona and Flannery nod at each other and toss their Pokeballs. "Go Torkoal. Go Tropius." The Fire turtle and the grass like dinosaur came out and roared to Issei.

Issei decided what Pokémon to use. "Aggron, Loppuny. Stand by for battle." The metal giant dinosaur and the sexy bunny came out and were ready to fight. The referee came to the field and said. "Battle begin."

Winona made the first move. "Tropius, Sunny Day!" The Dino launched a ball of sunshine into the sky and the heat in the area increased. Torkoal was feeling good and Lopunny and Aggron were sweating a bit from the heat.

Flannery decided to initiate phase two of their plan. "Torkoal, get on Tropius and get to the sky." Tropius helped Torkoal to it back and Tropius took to the skies. Issei saw that Aggron wouldn't be able to catch up to them and Lopunny's legs could only make her jump high so much, that and she would be vulnerable. 'We'll have to wait Tropius out and when it's vulnerable, we'll strike them.' Tropius flew and Torkoal was shooting fire at the two. Lopunny dodges the fire thanks to her speed and Aggron was taking the flames like a champ. Tropius continues to fly.

Ravel and Gasper were wondering what his plan was. Gasper asked. "Hey Ravel, what's his plan?" Ravel had a confident look on her face and looked at Gasper. "He'll win. It's only a matter of time and I think I know what he's doing."

Tropius flew down to Lopunny and tried to strike her with and Aerial Ace, but Lopunny kept dodging the attacks with Agility. Issei smirked and looked at Aggron, who smirked at the grin, and smirked back to his trainer and prepared himself. Lopunny was running to Aggron and dived beneath his legs and got behind him.

Tropius was too close and Aggron caught its wings to stop it from getting away. "Lopunny, Ice Beam on Tropius's wings!" Lopunny froze the wings and before Torkoal could help its partner, Lopunny kicked him off its back and onto the back of his shell. "Aggron. Hyper Beam!" Aggron still held Tropius and shot it a powerful beam of energy, the blast did more damage since it was at extremely close range. Tropius couldn't take it and fainted.

The referee announced. "Tropius is unable to battle." Winona thanked Tropius and called it back to its Pokeball. Flannery decided to avenge her and said. "Torkoal Rapid Spin!" Torkoal spins and charged at Lopunny who jumped to dodge it and the spinning turtle hit Aggrons chest. Aggron caught and stopped the turtle and stared it in the eyes until Aggron swat Torkoal with an Iron Tail. Torkoal flew to Lopunny who Dizzy Punched it onto the sky. Torkoal was confused and came down quickly, creating a small crater. Torkoal was out like a light.

Ravel smirks and turns to Gasper. "Issei knew Lopunny and Aggron couldn't catch them when they were in the air so he had Lopunny be the bait since she was a bigger threat to them. Meanwhile, Aggron was building up its defense and eventually Tropius let its guard down and tried to take out Lopunny in a frontal assault."

Gasper continued. "Once Tropius was out of the way, they only had to deal with Torkoal." Ravel nodded and patted the vampire on the head. Winona and Flannery walked up to Issei and said. "We thought we could win with our teamwork, but your team dominated ours with a strategy we couldn't figure out until the last second." They pulled out their respective badges and gave them to Issei. "The victory is yours, good luck against Steven. He's no pushover." Issei thanked them and showed the badges to Aggron and Lopunny who were happy they won and Lopunny gave Issei a big hug while Aggron laughed at the two.

Steven was impressed by the match and asked. "Issei, do you wan to fight me now or tomorrow?" Issei decided to fight now. "Right now works for me. Aggron, Lopunny, mind letting someone else have fun?" They nodded and went to a big tree to rest in the shade. Issei smiles at them and turns to Steven. "So how are we doing this? Single, Double, Triple, or all Six." Steven thought and said "Let's make it a Triple battle. Three vs Three. No time limit and only the challenger may exchange Pokémon, is that okay with you?" Issei nods and makes his way to his side of the field.

Steven take his place and prepares himself. "We won't hold back! Go Claydol!" The gourd like Pokémon cane out and floated above the ground. Issei knew what to do. "Go Medicham!" The fighting/physic type came out and readied herself. The referee sees that their ready. "Begin!"

While this battle was happening, Gasper and Ravel decided to take care of a few gym leaders before watching Issei best Steven.

Steven made the first move. "Claydol, Reflect then Light Screen." Claydol covered itself in a purple veil then a yellowish veil, protecting it from physical and elemental attacks. Issei has this in the bag. "Medicham, Brick Break!" Medicham ran to Claydol and chopped away the protective veils, while dealing some damage to Claydol. Claydol flew back and waited for his next order. "Claydol, Hidden Power." Balls of light surrounded Claydol then he threw it at Medicham.

"Medicham, Use Physic to send it back!" Medicham's eyes glowed and sent the attack back to Claydol, dealing massive damage. "Now, Ice Punch and High Jump Kick!" Medicham ran to Claydol with a fist of ice and punched it hard, freezing it a bit then kicking Claydol in the face and sending it into the wall behind Steven.

Claydol tried to get up but fainted. "Claydol is unable to battle the winner is Medicham." Steven called back Claydol. "Thank you my friend. Rest well." He pulled out another Pokeball. "Good work. Now, Cradily, lets go." Cradily came out and stared at its opponent and prepared itself. Issei knew about Lileep and its tentacles, he was hoping it didn't have the same abilities as it's pre evolved form. "Medicham Fire Punch!" Medicham ran to the plant like monster with a fiery fist but Cradily caught Medicham with its tentacles and used Giga Drain on her, absorbing her strength.

Medicham felt weak but tried to get back up. "Cradily Ancient Power." Cradily charged more powerful balls of energy and sent them into Medicham causing massive damage to her weakened body. She fainted. Issei was sad but knew she fought well. "Thank you my friend, rest well." He pulls out a second Pokeball. "Shelgon, stand by for battle." The Endurance Pokémon appeared and roared at Cradily. Cradily saw the Pokémon and thought it would be an easy win. The referee saw they were ready. "Battle Begin." Cradily used its tentacles to drag Shelgon but he held his ground and wouldn't be pulled until Issei got an idea. "Shelgon, Zen Headbutt." He grinned and launched itself by the tentacles and hit Cradily in the head, sending it back to the ground.

Issei wouldn't let up. "Dragon Breath!" Shelgon released a purple fire from its mouth and it hit Cradily, causing more damage. Cradily started to lose strength from the Zen Headbutt and couldn't move because she was paralyzed. Shelgon charged in with a Headbutt and hit her again. Cradily tried to use Giga Drain but she couldn't make a move. Issei then decided to finish her. "Shelgon, use Flamethrower." Shelgon breathes a volley of flames and burns Cradily. She lost her strengths and fainted. "Cradily is unable to battle, the winner is Shelgon." Shelgon roared until it glowed white and began to grow.

Everyone saw this and watched as a dragon appeared before them. "Salamance!" Issei was shocked to see his new dragon and praised him. "You've definitely earned it. I'm proud of you." Salamance was happy and nuzzles it's master's head. Steven saw this and was amazed until he brought out his last Pokémon. "Go, Metacross!" The four legged steel type came out and roared. Issei and Salamance saw this and grinned. "Ready partner?" Salamance responded with a grin. Isse brought out a marble that was on his left glove. "Mega Evolve!" Salamance glowed and appeared in its new form. Steven smirked. "We'll do the same. Metacross, Mega Evolve!" Metacross glowed and appears in its new form. The two Mega Pokémon stared each other down. The referee was a little scared and said "Battle Begin!"

The two clashed claw vs fist at first but then Salamence fires a flamethrower and it burned Metacross. Metacross response with a Bullet Punch to the face. The two smirked at the challenge between them. "Salamence, Dragon Rush!" "Metacross, Hammer Arm!" The two charges in and what Steven didn't know was when Salamence, Mega Evolved it gained a new ability, it still has Aerialate but since Issei used the mega stone, its dragon powers are much stronger and causes effective damage to its opponents. So when the clash hit both of them. The power exploded and covered both of them. Salamence and Metacross got up, both of them were covered in scratches and bruises but still grinned at each other.

Steven and Issei decided to finish this battle. "Salamence, Giga Impact with everything you've got!" Seven said. "Metacross, Giga Impact as well!" The two charged up their attacks and charged at each other. The two clashed but Salamence roared and they both exploded. The two trainers waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, both of them were knocked out. "Salamence and Metacross are both unable to battle! Since the challenger Issei has one Pokémon remaining, the challenger Issei wins." Issei called back Salamence after congratulating it on the victory. Steven called back Metacross and saw Issei. "I was right. Your a special trainer all right. The Hoenn Champion badge is yours." Suddenly the two heard clapping and saw everyone watched their match and congradulated them. "Great match!" "That was fun!" "You two were amazing!"

Issei liked this praise and waved back, thanking them. He walked to Aggron and Lopunny and asked if they wanted to stay out a bit longer. Aggron and Loppuny were okay with getting healed up. Joy came and said she would be helping out with her sister to heal his Pokémon. "Thanks Joy, your the best nurse so I know their in good hands." He kissed her cheek and Joy blushed but smiled before taking Issei's Pokémon to heal them up.

Issei turned to the Sinnoh section and saw no one available, so he went to the Unova and Kalos regional sections. He saw some open gym leaders in the Unova and decided to try out the three brothers, the cowboy, and the Ice Master.

* * *

**With Ravel **

The Phoenix heiress was battling her final opponent before she could challenge Steven. The gym leader she was facing was none other than Bugsy, the master of Bug type Pokémon. At first, her Magmar crushed Spinirak and Metapod but the Scyther was ruthless and defeated her tired Magmar. Her Growlithe was able to deal some minor damage to the mantis until a Slash ended the fight.

She was down to one Pokémon. It was her strongest but also her most difficult one to control. 'We have gotten along but this will be my first time using her.' She saw Issei fighting with his team against Clay after he crushed the three monkey brothers without losing a single Pokémon. 'Classic Issei. I wish I was strong like him.' She knew she wasn't physically strong like a Rook or Fighting type Pokémon but she had her mind to help her fight against more powerful opponents, it's something Issei always admired about her.

She looked back at Bugsy and tossed her final Pokémon. "Go Salazzle." The lizard appeared and smirked at her opponent before looking at her trainer and nodded to her. Ravel smiles and looks at Scyther. "Let's go! Use Fire Lash!" Salazzle creates a fiery whip and whipped Scyther, who was infatuated with the pheromones Salazzle released into the air, and took some heavy hits to the head and side. Salazzle crawled quickly to Scyther and kissed his cheek, poisoning him. Scyther was happy by the kiss and Ravel decided to end this. "Venoshock, go!" Salazzle releases a spray of venom that caused more damage thanks to Scyther being poisoned and the mantis fainted.

Ravel and Salazzle were happy and Bugsy handed the badge to her and returned Scyther to heal him at the center. Ravel thanked Salazzle for her help but she waved it off like it was nothing. The two made their way to Steven to see if they could battle him or a member of the Elite Four.

* * *

**Gasper **

He was facing Karen, the Dark Johto Elite Four and Master of Dark type Pokémon. He used his Drifblim and Trevenant to defeat her Umbreon and Murkrow. However, that changed when Karen brought out her Gengar and crushed Drifblim but not before getting hit from her special ability. The Gengar took some damage but was still raring to go. Gasper knew he needed to do something fast until he heard a voice. _'Master, use me.' _Gasper was shocked to hear the newest edition to his team.

The Corsola his idol gave to him wanted to come and fight. Gasper has trained and bonded with the little one for a while but was unsure. Then he remembered something Issei said to him.

_'It's alright to be scared. Even I get scared when I use my power, but if I allowed fear to control me. I wouldn't be here and fighting for those I love. Stand and Fight. Be a man and protect those that are dear to you.' _Gasper knew what he had to do. His mentor was scared at times but he always pushed himself in battle and fought for them while taking all of their burdens from their past with a smile on his face like a hero. He didn't ask for anything in return, not even to have a night with Rias and Akeno. He did it to protect them from their fears and now it's his turn to help the one who saved him from his fear.

Gasper took Corsola's ball and tossed it. She appeared and was ready to fight. The referee saw this and said. "Begin!" Gasper made the first move. "Corsola, Power Gem!" Gems appeared and fired at Gengar but it disappeared and appeared behind Corsola, then used a Lick to paralyze Corsola but Gengar froze and felt something off about this Pokémon. Corsola used Curse when she was touched by Gengar to do damage to him.

Karen saw this and asked her Pokémon. "Gengar what's wrong?" Gengar felt something hurt him and caused him damage which shocked Karen. 'He didn't order any other moves, so how did he...!' She saw Gasper smirk at Gengar. 'He planned this from the start of this battle.' Gasper then made his move. "Corsola, grab onto Gengar and use Strength Sap. Quickly!" Corsola ran to Gengar and ignored her paralysis and got onto Gengars back, then started to drain his strength.

Karen shouted. "Gengar, shake it off." Gengar tried to move but couldn't due to Curse and his strength getting drained by the tiny Pokémon. He tried to get up but fainted. The referee was suprised but then said. "Gengar is unable to battle. Corsola wins. Which means Gasper wins." Corsola ran to Gasper and he praised her for a great battle. Corsola glowed and started to evolve, the light shimmered down to reveal. "Cursola!" Gasper was suprised because he didn't know that his new Pokémon could evolve like that.

Gasper was proud of his new partner. Karen came to him and said "I was shocked by that new Pokémon. I've never seen anything like it before. I'm proud to give you the Johto League badge, know this only very few could defeat an Elite Four. We're the best of the best so stand tall and be proud of yourself and your Pokémon." Gasper was happy and thanked her before going to get his team healed. Karen saw him go and thought "He could be a potential Elite Four Member. I'll have to keep my eye on him."

* * *

**Dinner time**

All of the trainers and their Pokémon have had a hard day of training and battling so the food was even more delicious, after all food tastes better after a hard days work. Issei, Ravel, Gasper, and everyone else shared stories of what they did today. Issei has three Champion badges in total after fighting Lance, Steven, and Alder. Sixteen badges after fighting the gym leaders of Kanto, Hoenn, Unova, and now Sinnoh. Tomorrow he was going to challenge Cynthia in a one on one. But Cynthia wanted him to use a dragon Pokémon and he accepted the condition.

Some of his Pokémon even evolved during the matches like his Tygrunt to Tyrantrum, his Trapinch to Vibrava then Flygon, and finally his Gabite evolved to Garchomp. He was happy with his new team and ready for some new training.

Ravel and her team went through some serious training and now she has an Arcanine, Magmotar, a new Darmanitan, and a Rapidash. As for badges, she has the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Champion badge. She was going to challenge Alder for the Unova Champion badge tomorrow. For gym badges, she had sixteen as well.

Gasper also has three Champion badges: Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova. He was going to battle one of the Elite Four tomorrow after some early training. He not only had a new Cursola, but he also had a new Dusknoir and a new Espeon that came from an egg he had on him. The little girl loves her new father, much to his embarrassment and everyone's amusement, and wanted to get stronger for him.

As everyone enjoyed their meals, three Pokémon were preparing something special for their future trainers.

Absorption saw Ravel and wanted to show his strength to his future mistress, so he trained himself to fight the dragon for the honor of being the girls Pokémon. Beauty saw the dragon and wanted to join his little harem. She had a unique ability that she acquired from her creator and she thought she could woo him with her other form. While Burst was wanting to play with the little vampire and show him a world of color. The ultra beasts prepared themselves for their fights with their future masters.

The first day has passed and now the beasts are preparing to meet their future trainers. Stay tuned and find out what happened next.

* * *

**Unknkown Location **

A brown haired man walked into a room with a group of individuals that were sitting in wait for him to show up. These were the leaders of their criminal organizations.

Team Rocket Leader: Giovanni

Team Aqua and Magma: Archie and Maxie

Team Galactic Leader: Cyrus

Team Plasma Leader: Ghetis

Team Flare: Lysandre

Spy from Aether Foundation: Faba

Faba came forward with a pad of information and spoke to the others. "Welcome members of Rainbow Rocket. Time to begin Operation: Dystopia."

* * *

**End.**

**How was it? I know Bugsy was a Johto Gym Leader but I personally wanted to enter him as one because in the anime he proved himself to be a good trainer and a great challenge for challengers.**

**I also wanted to involve Ravel and Gasper in a few of their fights. They'll have more battles in the future and the last part will be the finale, so there will be a time skip.**

**Like and subscribe. Doctor Anime signing off.**


	13. Pokemon Camp Finale

**Chapter 13**

**Here we have the finale of the Pokémon Camp. In this chapter, there will be action, love, and a look at what the villains are up to in their Project Dystopia. Like I said, if you want Issei to have any Pokémon let me know and I'll consider putting them on his team. As for the new island, it's Alola but without the totem or league. Guzma, Plumeria, and Team Skull will make their appearance but later in the story. So without further ado, lets get to the story. **

* * *

**Pokémon Camp**

Issei and his group have been having a blast at the camp but like all good things, they sadly have to come to an end. Issei and his team have gotten much stronger and have come up with some new moves. He even learned that it's possible to create new Mega Stones but only if the Pokémon could withstand the power and the DNA unites with the stones power. Issei called in a favor from Arceus for information on the Mega Stones and how to crate them, thankfully, she was happy to share the information as long as he didn't abuse the power and knowledge she gave him.

Issei has bonded with his girls and learned many new things about them that he didn't already know. Sabrina, Caitlin, Erika, weren't able to join the Pokémon Championship because of the rules but they would be more than happy to cheer the others on. Anabel, Joy, and Daisy were excited to be in the tournament and ready for the battles ahead. Issei also got to know some of the other members who took and interest in him.

Cynthia was happy to teach Issei more about Dragon type Pokémon. He quickly learned that she was a bit of an odd one considering it took her time to decide on one thing if it came to food or anything else. She was also interested in learning about the history and legends that surround the Pokémon. Lillie was a mysterious one considering she was a bit frightened of Pokémon. Issei learned that she has bad experience with wild Pokémon but Issei was able to help her overcome that fear by helping her get used to his Pokémon and others too. She was a bit scared of the big ones but that's understandable.

Roxanne, Flannery, and Winona were actually a very interesting trio. The three actually went to the same Pokémon school and they were often called the Troublemaker Trio. That surprised him that the teacher Roxanne had a wild side to her, much to Flannery's and Winona's amusement and Roxanne's embarrassment. He hung out with them and actually enjoyed himself being with all of them, the warmth that he felt from them was better than what he felt from Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

Roxie was a rebel at best but when she's not roaring in her band, she's actually a big softie. Issei enjoyed learning how to do the guitar and apparently he was quite good since Roxie said that if he ever wanted to join a band, look her up. Skyla and Elsa were an interesting duo since the two were drinking a little too much and revealed that they were bisexual. They were a bit open with their advances and wanted to show Issei what the two of them could do. This definitely reminded him of Rias and Akeno but they actually stayed being friends and didn't get into petty fights. They protected their friendship and weren't against sharing their interests.

Valerie, Diantha, and Ursula showed Issei how much fun it was dressing up and performing. He was used to this because of his show but doing this for everyone at the camp and hearing them enjoy it made him feel good. He did want to continue to protect the children's dreams and hopes for the future but he could do it without them calling him by his old name that Azazel gave him when he started the show. The three of them were amazed by his performance and decided to surprise him later. Korina and Candice were very athletic and very passionate about their favorite hobbies. Korina and her skating, as well as Candice and her teaching. All in all he was happy to have made more memories with the people he grew close to during the camp.

Speaking of memories, Ravel actually invited him to the lake at night where she asked him to do something for her. Issei swallowed his spit and looked at her in the eyes. Ravel was nervous and asked. "Can you keep a promise to me? Just the two of us?" Issei was surprised but nodded. Ravel sighs. "When the tournament begins and we face each other. Promise me you won't hold back! I want you to face me as a trainer! I'm not that scared girl anymore, so please promise me." Issei was shocked by this side of her and realized that she's no longer the princess that was only her manager that blushed when he spoke highly or thanked her for her work. Issei smiles. "I promise." It was then a promise that would not be broken was forged between the Dragon and Phoenix.

Gasper was enjoying himself with training, bonding with Issei, and spending time with his girls. They were amazing in their own unique way. Mallow was very passionate about her cooking and creating medicine to help with pain. A kind girl with a blooming personality and the skills to knock a man off their feet. Acerola, the ghost type fanatic, enjoyed sneaking into Gaspers bed at night and snuggling with him. Gasper knew of this but didn't do anything because he actually enjoyed it. The two often sparred with their Pokémon and they had a tie of 25 wins for each of them and 1 tie. Lana taught Gasper how to fish and observe water Pokémon. He wasn't that good at first but thanks to Issei and Lana's help, he could catch some fish now. But he still had a long way to go to catch up to them.

Shuana and Domino were pretty good battlers and trainers. Gasper was surprised when he learned that Domino was a former member of Team Rocket but she changed her ways after seeing the darkness of the organization. Shuana at first didn't really have a goal until she heard about the tournament and decided to give it a shot. Right now she's doing good because at first she kinda sucked when it came to battling others until she got a few tips from Gasper and Domino, now she's a fighting machine.

Miette and Aria showed Gasper how to make delicious healthy sweets and enjoy Pokémon Performances. Gasper was a bit nervous since he did see a dress that he thought would look great on him. Aria and Miette weren't disgusted by the cross dresser, in fact they told him that it was okay, if he wanted to dress up then do it. Issei told him to be a man but if he still enjoyed dressing up from time to time then that's okay. He didn't have to change entirely, keep some of the parts of him that make him Gasper. That makes him happy and remembering that Issei was the best when it came to be a friend.

The final week came, it was sad that it was the last week before it was all over but they knew they'd meet each other again at the tournament. Now was the time to head to the Safari Zone. This was a little different from the other Safari Zones since they could have up to three Pokémon and they could use the basic mud and bait to lure Pokémon. They could also catch them with the Pokeballs they have on their person. Ravel, Gasper, Issei, and everyone else were amazed by how large it was compared to the others. It was much bigger and held more Pokémon than the others. Which means more opportunities to catch more rare Pokémon. Battles were allowed but no one else could interfere with a trainer when battling another Pokémon.

Issei already had an idea of what kind of Pokémon he wanted to catch so as soon as he got his stuff from the front, he quickly headed to his spot. The lake was beautiful but he didn't come just to admire it, he came to seek out a shiny Milotic. He heard there was one and it was incredibly strong. Just what he wanted a Pokémon beautiful but strong enough to pack a punch.

He got his fishing pole and cast it into the lake. He waited patiently for about 10 minutes until he got a bite. From the water emerged his prize. The Milotic's antennas were blue instead of the pink and the tail shined bright yellow in the light. It roared at Issei. It's voice was melodic that it soothes his heart just hearing it. "You truly are an amazing Milotic. Beautiful and your body is still unscathed but your power shines through. You've completely blown me away. Let's battle." He pulls out a ball. "Go Mismagius!"

The ghost witch appeared and ready to battle. "Use Magical Leaf!" The witch fires a barrage of leaves but Milotic uses Blizzard to freeze the leaves and send them back to the witch. Issei smirks. "Physic." Her eyes glowed and took control of the leaves and sent them back at Milotic. She took the hit but wasn't done yet. Her tail was surrounded by water and she lashed it at Mismagius. She disappeared and reappeared behind Milotic and used Shadow Ball on her. It caused significant damage to her. Milotic glares at Mismagius and fires a Hydro Pump. "Shadow Sneak." The witch vanished and descended to the shadows. Milotic tried to find Mismagius but it was too late when she appeared and struck her. Milotic was weakened. Issei knew it was time. He pulled out a Dive Ball and toss it at her, it tapped her head and sucked her inside of the ball. It rolled three times until it stoped and dinged. Issei waited a while longer until he came up to the ball and picked it up. "Welcome to the team Milotic." Mismagius floats next to him and Issei pats her on the head, thanking her before returning her.

Issei picked up his fishing pole and went to the next spot he had in mind, unknown to the little one that watched his fight follow him.

**(With Ravel)**

Ravel was near the warm areas where fire Pokémon resided, looking for two Pokémon in particular: a Sizzlipede and Fletchlinder. Sizzlipede was a bug and fire type while Fletchlinder is a fire and flying type. She already captured a Fletchlinder thanks to Darmanitan in his Zen form, now all she has to do is find a Sizzlipede, which was not easy considering the little guy kept slithering around the rocks until she finally cornered it. The Sizzlipede readied itself for a fight. Ravel smirked as she was prepared.

"Go Ponyta!" This Ponyta was different from the normal one since this was the Galatia's version so instead of a fire type it's a physic and fairy type. The pink horse pawed the ground and glares at the bug. "Use Confusion!" Her eyes glowed as Sizzlipede floated in the air and then was tossed into the rocks. Sizzlipede got up and rolled in a ball before spinning, it spun until it was on fire and charged at Ponyta. Ravel knew what to do, she wasn't her brothers strategist for nothing. "Ponyta brace for impact." Ponyta stood her ground and the wheel hit her but to the centipedes surprise, she was unharmed. Ravel was happy that her Ponyta had the hidden ability Flash Fire.

While she wasn't a fire type like her mother, she still retained her ability. "Now Dazzling Gleam!" Ponyta glowed bright blinding Sizzlipede. It fainted. Ravel grabbed an Ultra Ball and tossed it. The Pokémon gave no resistance as it automatically captured it. She picked up the ball and patted Ponyta on the head, congratulating her on a job well done.

They then walked ahead to see if there's any other Pokémon to join the team.

**(With Gasper)**

Gasper and Cursola were in battle with a persistent Runerigus. The Rune Pokémon sensed a dark aura and wanted to see what it was, after finding out it came from the boy the ghost wanted to see about joining its team. He had been following them and tried to get his attention but Gasper paid him no mind because he wasn't interested in him. This infuriated the cursed painting so it showed off its attacks which did peak his interest until Gasper finally caved in and decided to battle him.

The Rune Pokémon definitely wasn't going down easy but it was definitely a lot of fun battling him. Gasper decided then and there to catch him and get stronger. 'It's all or nothing.' He had one shot to take out Runerigus but if he timed it right, it should work. "Cursola, use Liquidation!" Cursola surrounded itself with water and charged at Runerigus. Runerigus used its arms to defend itself but that exactly what Gasper wanted him to do. "Giga Drain!" Cursola latched onto Runerigus and started to absorb his power to replenish itself. Runerigus tried to shake it off but it kept losing more and more power, until finally it fainted.

Gasper walked up to the painting Pokémon. "Welcome to the team, Rune." He picked a Dusk Ball and captured him. Gasper was happy with Cursola and thanked her before returning her and making his way to a few areas that he saw on the map.

**(Back to Issei)**

Issei has captured an Noibat, Jangmo-o, Obstagon, both Toxtricity Axew. He was just about to get back to the front desk until he felt something nuzzle his leg. Issei looked down to see a Dratini curl on his leg and nuzzling itself on Issei. Issei was shocked by this. "Would you like to come with me?" The Dratini nodded in joy so Issei pulls out an Ultra Ball and captures the little one. "That's got to be my easiest catch ever." He was about to continue his way until a blur sped in front of him and grabbed him. "Woahhhhhh!!!" The next thing he knew, he was in the forest and in front of him was a Pokémon he'd never seen before.

The Pokémon had a thin, white, feminine, cockroach-like appearance with a gold fish shape mane. It had a long antennae that somewhat resemble the whiskers of fish. Its eyes were oval-shaped with purple irises and blue pupils. It had golden pads on its joints and yellow feet that resemble high heels. Two more appeared with Ravel and Gasper in tow. The one with Ravel looked like a mosquitos head was on a bodybuilders body with four long but sturdy legs and the one that had Gasper was a stick figure with a clownish appearance and a ball for a head.

The one with Ravel bowed to Issei and the clown like Pokémon wraps it's arms around Gasper. "Um. Hello my names Issei and it's a pleasure to meet you. Can you tell us who you are?"

A voice interrupted them. "I can tell you." Everyone turned to see Lillie come out of the forest and had a calm look on her face. "These are Ultra Beasts. Pokémon from different dimensions. Each of them has a unique name that the Aether Paradise gave them. The one with Ravel is Buzzwole codenamed Absorption. The one with Gasper is codenamed Burst. Finally, the one with Issei is codenamed Beauty. Each of them come from different worlds but unique in their own way." Lillie looked at Pheremosa. "You can transform if you want." The three Ultra Beast glowed and now Ravel was being held by a redhead with a bodyguards build and wore a black shirt with a red leather jacket, black pants, and had a pair of red shades covering his eyes. Gasper's partner was a woman with white hair with polka dots and a rainbow dress with white shoes. Pheremosa became a woman with long white hair, purple eyes, a white dress, and white high heels.

Issei and co. were shocked by this until Lillie explained. "These three appeared a while ago and I've been working with Cynthia to track them down but it seems to me that they wished to join you. If you want to capture them that's okay, since each ultra beast can actually transform into a human. They do this so they don't cause trouble and so they can interact with people." Issei was shocked that these new Ultra Beasts can transform into a human.

Buzzwole walked to Issei and bows before him. "Issei Hyoudou. I wish to join Lady Ravels team and protect her with my life. I know she is yours but I wish to aid her in her journey. Please allow me to go with her." Issei saw that he spoke the truth about not trying to take Ravel from him and it would be nice knowing she had protection. Ravel saw this and nodded. "Very well, but know if you try anything or make her cry. Know there will be consequences." Buzzwole nodded. "I understand. Thank you for this honor."

Blacephon was playing with Gaspers hair and asked if she could join her team. She wanted to spread color to the world and show everyone how to have fun in battle. Gasper nodded and caught her. Little did he know that the Burst Pokémon has a crush on him.

Pheremosa actually introduced herself before talking to Ravel and Issei if she could join Issei's team and his human harem. The two were shocked until she explained how she was sick and tired of always being alone in her world. She had been courted by many males but none made her happy or made her heart skip a beat. That was until she felt a tug to the human world and followed it. When she saw Issei at the Battle for the Mega Stones, she was shocked by his speech and knew when her heart was beating so loudly, she found her one and only mate.

Ravel and Issei were okay with this but Issei wanted to get to know her first so he still caught her and was open to a relationship but could imagine the talk with his group about a Pokémon Human joining the team.

The four went back to camp and started to enjoy the last night of the Pokémon Camp.

Rockie and her band had a special song picked out for all the trainers there to get their blood pumping and show them why they mustn't give up.

**Song By Dove Cameron**

**Ready, set  
Time to be a fighter  
Don't look down  
Keep on climbing higher  
Be yourself, 'cause heroes shine in different ways**

**And when your voice can't make a sound  
Just know we hear you all around  
Don't need to fit into the crowd  
To be a force of nature**

Issei and his group were dancing with the beat and had fun singing the lyrics.

'**Cause we're gonna be, we're gonna be, we're gonna be the best  
They're gonna see, they're gonna see that we were born for this**

**So if it takes forever  
We'll save the world together  
We were born ready  
We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And if your heart surrenders  
We'll hold it up together  
We were born ready  
We were born ready  
Don't care if the world ain't ready for me**

Ravel was showing Buzzwole how to get with the beat and eventually the fighter tried out some moves that got the crowd roaring while Blacephon showed off her flexibility by trying out some quick moves and finished by spinning on her back with her feet in the air. Pheremosa showed elegance as she did a few spins that made her look like she was flying in the air.

**So if it takes forever  
We'll save the world together  
We were born ready  
We were born ready, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And if your heart surrenders  
We'll hold it up together  
We were born ready  
We were born ready  
Don't care if the world ain't ready for me  
(Don't care if the world ain't ready)  
(Don't care if the world ain't ready for me)  
We were born ready  
We were born ready  
Don't care if the world ain't ready for me  
Don't care if the world ain't ready for me**

Everyone roared in excitement as they continued to party and enjoy the festivities until nightfall came. Gasper and his girls, along with Blacephon, went back to their temporary home for the night. Ravel, Issei, and his group, along with Buzzwole and Pheremosa were resting before they had to head out and train for the tournament.

Little did they know, a legendary battle was being prepared. Issei and his team would have to be ready because the source of this power comes from all of the regions.

* * *

**Kanto**

Giovanni has a three Pokémon like birds behind him wearing some kind of helmet. Giovanni grins at the power before him. "The legendary trio is finally mine. Now Kanto will bow before Team Rocket. All I have to do is clean up some annoyances like the others I 'worked with' that fool should've known that the world is mine for the taking." He pushes a button and an R appears on the birds helmets as they roared in preparation for battle.

One certain red haired woman was looking at this and sent a picture to an old friend that she knew. 'He must be stopped, no matter what.'

**Hoenn**

Archie and Max were standing in front of their respective legendary that was finally under their control. Archie turns to Max. "You remember the plan?" Max looks at him. "Of course. Those ignorant fools won't know what hit them." He looks back at Groudon. "Now the great Land Pokémon is now Team Magma's just like how the Sea Pokémon is now Team Aqua's." The two roared in preparation for battle.

Their two lieutenants were behind them a bit scared because of the powerful beasts and Issei learning what they were apart of. 'We're Sorry Issei.

**Sinnoh **

Cyrus was in front of the three Lake Guardians that he now controlled thanks to the Red Chain. "Now I can create a world in my own image. Now I will become a God of both Time and Space."

Mars and Jupiter were worried about this and discretely sent a message to someone they knew would receive this message. 'We could use your help, Red Dragon.'

**Unova **

Ghetsis was in front of the four Swords of Justice and the Weather Trio. "Now to claim the White and Black Stone. Once I have them, I will have absolute power. Hahahahahahahaha!!" The storm was roaring with rage and madness as the final battle was coming.

**Kalos**

Team Flare was in the process of combining the cells they had to create two of the Legendary Zygarde. Lysandre was looking at the two and smiles. "Now we will have the power to crush those who dare stand in the way of our new world that will be born."

**Alola. Aether Foundation**

Lusamine and Wicke were in a hypnotized state as Faba had his machine started as he also looked at the other Ultra Beasts he captured to aid him. "With these beasts at my disposal. I'll be the greatest scientist to have ever lived and no one will stand in my way. Hahahahahahahaha!"

Unknown to him, a black beast had been awoken by the disturbance in the Ultra Wormhole and wants to know why.

The final battle before the League can commence begins.

* * *

**End.**

**So tell me what you thought of it. My plan for the battle is for the teams consisting of the Gym Leaders and Champion, Gasper, Ravel, or Issei to be divided by their respective regions. Which legendary Pokémon should Issei, Ravel, and Gasper receive? **

**Here's a few for Issei. **Poipole-Naganadel, Meltan-Melmetal, Zeraora, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, The legendary Titans and Regigigas.


	14. Battle of Legendaries Part 1

**Chapter 14**

**The battle of the Legendary Pokémon will commence. So Let's go ahead!**

**Hall of Legends**

Arceus looked up and noticed dark forces have taken over some of her children. "I must call them." She places a hand on a pedestal in front of her and calls forth her allies.

"Issei Hyoudou. Ravel Phoenix. Gasper Vladi. I need to talk to you immediately." Three circles lit up and the three of them appeared before the God Pokémon.

Each of them bowed before her. Arceus was happy they showed up but they didn't have time for pleasantries. Arceus waved them over to the table where it showed all of the regions and around them were the remaining legendary Pokémon that showed up got the emergency meeting. They were Naganadel, Melmetal, Zeraora, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Lunala, Necrozma, Darkrai, Regigigas, The Regi Trio, Heatran, Mewtwo, Zacian, Zamazenta, Eternatus, Giratina, and Marshadow. Issei and his partners sat next to them and observed as Arceus brought up the Kanto region.

"Listen up! Legendaries have been captured in the Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos. Ultra Beasts have been captured as well in Alola." The legendary birds were brought up first.

"Team Rocket and their leader Giovanni has captured the legendary birds: Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. He is using a mind control device to control all three of them. Ravel I want you and a few others to go save them, I would send Mewtwo but I need them to go with Issei on another mission." She snapped her fingers. "Instead these four will be accompanying you."

Ravel turned to see Heatran and an entire new trio of legendary birds. Moltres was black but with pink fire. Zapdos was dark yellow with smaller wings than its counterpart, and the Articuno was purple and looked more of a royal bird.

Ravel turned to Arceus who introduced them to her. "These four will be accompanying you. The trio are the Galar region version of the Legendary Trio. The Moltres is a Dark and Fire type, Zapdos is a Electric and Ground type, and Articuno is an Ice and Physic type."

Ravel was shocked that these four legendaries would join her, she bows to them. "Thank you for lending me your strength. I promise not to let you all down." The birds nodded and placed their wings on her. Ravel glowed for a moment until she felt a warmth from the birds within her soul. Heatran places one of his feet on her back and blesses her as well. The light dies down and Arceus explained what's happened to her.

"The legendaries can bless both human and Pokémon with abilities quite similar to your supernatural gifts. Moltres's blessing gave you more firepower and the ability to control it with your mind. Zapdos's blessing gives you an immunity to electrical attacks and Articuno's blessing gives you protection against the harshest of winters. Heatran gives you the ability to devour steel to harden your body." Ravel and the others were shocked until she thanked them again for the blessing and promises not to abuse them. They nodded and would watch her during the fight.

Arceus moves to the Hoenn region. "Team Magma and Team Aqua have used the Blue and Red orb to awaken both Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza and Deoxys will need help so Issei. I want you to go with them in order to stop them. The Regi Trio, RegiShock, RegiDraco, and Regigigas will accompany you on this journey. Be wary for the Land and Sea Pokemon are not to be underestimated." Issei nodded and felt himself getting picked up by Regigigas himself and placed on top of his head. Issei liked the view and saw RegiShock and Draco try to get near him.

Issei had a question. "How do you know about both the Kanto and the Hoenn crisis?" Arceus sighs and decided to spill. "The two lieutenants you met during the Mega Stone challenge sent a prayer and I heard their plea. They didn't want to lie to you about their work but if Team Magma or Aqua knew about their betrayal then they would attack you and the others." Issei nodded in understanding. '_Note to self. Save them from their old teams.' _

Arceus continues. "As for Kanto, an old friend of mine, Ariana sent my human self a message about Giovanni's plan to use the legendaries he captured to take out any foes that would stand in his way." Issei and everyone were surprised that the God Pokémon had a human friend.

'_Is that even allowed?!'_ Arceus noticed their looks and turned away with a blush. "I'm the God Pokémon. I can do what I want. I'm allowed to have friends too." She puffed out her cheeks as she said this. Everyone saw this and laughed a little at her expense.

Once they finished laughing at her, she moved on to Sinnoh. "Team Galactic has taken control of Dialga and Palkia with the Lake Guardians. Cyrus wishes to use them to create another world for him and him alone." Issei was surprised. "Wait a minute!" He fished out his phone and tossed it to Arceus. "Mars and Jupiter. They sent me a message about the two needing Cyrus to be stopped from causing this madness." Arceus looked at the message before pondering for a second until a thought came to her. "Gasper. Your going on this mission but you have to be cautious time and space can be a very tricky power especially for someone like me."

Gasper nodded and next thing he knew Marshadow, Giratina, and Darkrai went to his side. "We are honored to fight along side a fellow creature of darkness." Darkrai was ready for a fight. "Let's give them a good scare." Gasper nodded and felt all three touch him. He was being blessed by all of them. Gasper had wings similar to Giratina, Marshadow's Shadow Possession ability, and Darkrai's ability to go into a persons mind.

Issei and Ravel wished him luck until Arceus brought up the Unova Region.

"Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma, has used a mind control device that is similar to Team Rockets tech but in the form of a cannon that makes that Pokémon enraged. He has control of the Weather Trio and the Swords of Justice. Mewtwo, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem will be going there to buy some time until Issei arrives."

She looks at Issei. "Let me know when your finished in Hoenn so I can send you to fight with them in Unova." Issei nodded. "Understood."

Arceus then turns to Ravel. "Once your done with Kanto, I need you to head to the Kalos region with Gasper to take care of Team Flare." The Kalos region is shown. "Zacian, Zamazenta, and Eternatus will fight Zygarde until help arrives. They're trying to fuse two Zygarde in order to achieve his ultimate form but there only able to gain the 50% form from the lack of cells. Stop them from fusing or this will become more troublesome."

The final location was the Aether Foundation. "Guzma and his team, or as they call themselves Team Skull, are trying to stop Faba from taking control of the Ultra Beasts in the Ultra Wormhole. Naganadel, Melmetal, and Zeraora. Along with Necrozma and Lunala will be fighting with them until reinforcements arrive."

She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then opened them. "Listen up. Ravel, Gasper, Issei. There are more Pokémon out there that wish to fight with you but you must summon them here."

She walks to a room that's similar to a summoning room. The other legendaries and the trio were shocked by this room. Arceus smirks at their shocked looks. "Take it all in everyone. I only open this room when others wish to seek out other trainers." She points to Gasper. "Gasper, you'll go first."

Gasper goes into the middle of the summoning circle. Arceus instructs him what to do. "In order for this to work, you must open your mind and pour out your power to all the regions so that all will hear you."

Gasper nods and crosses his legs as he sits down on the floor. He breathes slowly and a circle forms beneath him. A dark purple aura covers him as he begins to chant.

"Pokémon of Darkness and Shadow. I call upon thee to heed my call." The circle darkens as his power grew.

"Your homes are in danger. Please lend me your strength and join my team. We will become stronger and show our opponents the true power of darkness." Silhouettes of ghost and dark Pokémon appear behind him.

Gasper opens his eyes with his irises slitted. The shadows around him begin to fuse with him. "Let us become one in body and soul. Bind to my shadow and I, Gasper Vladi, will rise up from the chains that bound me before to the ground."

The Pokémon come forth and see the one they sought out. "We've heard your call and are here to serve you. Our king of the Shadows and Darkness." Gasper nods to them all before the circle vanished and Gasper almost fell if not for the Dusclops catching him.

Issei and Ravel see that this takes a lot of power. Ravel asks to go next and this time when she did it there weren't that many Pokémon that showed up but each of them was strong in their own right.

When Issei went up his aura was that of a rainbow, because of him training in different forms of Balance Breakers, his aura evolved as well. And when he finished the chant, he was surrounded by the Eveelutions, Corviknight, Dragapult, Drednaw, the other starters in their final form, and two Urshifu's.

The Pokémon allow their masters to catch them and get to know them. Lucky for them, it was 4am at their temporary condo at the camp. They used this time to get to know their new partners and train them for the battle. Time was slow in the Hall of Legends, so basically one hour in the world was a week in the Hall of Legends.

After four weeks in the Hall of Legends, four hours in the real world, the trio learned more about their new abilities and partners. Ravel learned how to control her new fire powers, harness electricity, withstand extremely cold temperatures, harden her body like steel, and use physic powers. Her team of fire warriors had improved and their Mega Evolutions are nothing to laugh about.

Gasper has been taught by Giratina and the other ghost types how to properly use the new powers he's received. Gasper has mastered his time powers and is more confident in himself. His shadow powers has improved so now he can create shadow warriors but he can only create up to a certain amount.

Darkrai taught Gasper how to use his signature move and use a persons fears to his advantage. Gasper said he would only use this ability when interrogating others for information, this pleased Darkrai greatly for having a master use their power wisely. Giratina showed him the reverse world and surprisingly, the vampire had a great time flying with his new wings.

As for his Pokémon, he fought with them everyday to get stronger. His ghost types also have Mega evolutions of their own but only those in their final evolution could use it such as Dusknoir, Bannette, Swoobat, and Crobat.

Issei played with all of his eveelutions and trained them how to fight together and alone in case they were separated. Dragapult helped him with evasion training by shooting his darts at him, Corviknight helped him with aerial combat, Drednaw was a great help in endurance training since Issei asked him to keep biting him so he could endure the pain. The final starters were fun for him to fight with since each of them were unique like Blastoise, Sceptile, Blaziken, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Emboar, Serperior, Samurot, Delphox, Greninja, Chesnaught, Cinderace, Inteleon, Rimaboom, Incineroar, Primarina, and Decidueye.

The Ultra Beasts that they had joined in so they could keep up with their masters in combat. Some of the Legendary Pokémon were impressed by them and thought about following them in their journey, others still needed to see what they were capable of first before coming to a descision.

Once they were done training, they heard some clapping and they all turned to see the champions and the gym leaders of each region, including their own groups. Issei was the first to respond to this. "What are you guys doing here?! I didn't even hear you come through a portal."

Arceus laughed a bit and explained that she brought them here so they can see the defenders she brought from another world. Each of them were impressed with their dedication to becoming stronger and their reason for becoming stronger. Issei's and Gasper's harem went to their lover to check up on them and spoil them for a bit, until it was time to roll out.

The Kanto team consisted of Lance, the Gym Leaders, and his Elite Four. Along with Ravel and her team. Hoenn consisted of Steven, the Gym Leaders, and his Elite Four. Along with Issei and his team. Sinnoh consisted of Cynthia, the Gym Leaders, and her Elite Four. Unova consisted of Alder, the Gym Leaders, and his Elite Four. The Legendaries assigned there were ready for action. The Kalos and Alola team were ready for action. Arceus has faith in all of them and their skills so she had to watch from afar.

"There comes a time when it takes an event like this to bring humans and Pokémon together to fight against those who would dare oppose the balance of the world. Show them why your the Champions, the Gym Leaders, and the protectors of your regions." She slammed her staff. "Now go!" All of the teams vanished but Issei, Ravel, and Gasper nodded to each other as a sign for good luck.

**Kanto**

Ravel and the others appeared before the Vermillion City Gym where they saw a bunch of grunts waiting in front of the gym. Surrounding them were Zubat's, Raticates, Ekans, Koffings, and an annoying Meowth that actually talked in human language.

Two annoyances names Jessie and James, along with the Meowth, readied their Pokémon. "Listen up! Our boss has a proposal for all of you! Hehe."

James spoke. "Join Team Rocket and you'll be given a pardon."

Meowth then came in. "So what do you say? Want to join our team? Those Legendaries will make a great gift the boss."

Their answer was a pissed off Ravel and fellow Pokémon as the team were enraged that Team Rocket tried to get their master to join them. Ravel was covered in a veil of fire and her eyes were covered in flames. Wings grew from her back and her hands formed into claws.

"A woman's rage burns brighter than the sun itself." A visage of a real Phoenix emerged from behind her as she looked at them with a look of a predator. She cracked her knuckles and said words that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. "You may all begin screaming."

The Pokémon and Ravel charged at the team and demonstrated true power. The fire warriors burned through any obstacle that stood in their way, Buzzwole charged and punched everyone that stood in his way of the entrance, and the Legendaries used their weakest attacks to take on the weaklings before them.

Lance and the others saw this and were amazed by the girls power, and a little terrified from her rage. The women in the team were impressed and observed the slaughter while the men were terrified of this.

Giovanni was watching the fight from his office and decided to send in his trump card. He placed his helmet on his head and sent a mental order. "Birds of Legends." They turn to Giovanni who smirks and points outside. "Sick the brat and show her your power."

The birds roared and flew through the window. Giovanni thought he won. "She's finished."

Ravel and her team just finished beating up the grunts. She grabbed Meowth and glared at the cat. "Talk. Now." Meowth wanted to say no but the girls red eyes were burning his soul just by looking into his eyes. "Okay! Okay! The boss is using a helmet to control the Legendary birds. The only way to break the control is to destroy the helmet on both the legendaries and Giovanni."

Ravel raises her fist. "Is that everything?" She asked in a tone that dared the cat to lie in front of her. Meowth is scared and pleads. "I swear that's everything I know! I promise! I'm not lying! Please don't hurt me!" He has tears and snot coming out of his face and Ravel decides that the poor pussy cat had enough and dropped him.

A loud screech was heard in the sky. Ravel looked up to see Galar legendary birds were fighting their Kanto versions. Ravel looks at Lance. "Lance take the others and get to Giovanni. We need to destroy the helmet that he's using to control them."

Lance nods and asks. "What will you do?"

Ravel releases her wings and smirks at him. "Showcase my power."

She turns to Buzzwole. "Buzzwole, tie up the grunts and have the team search the building for any captured Pokémon and free them."

She turns to the Gym Leaders. "The executive board and the grunts are taken care of so all we have is Giovanni. You all call the police and get them over here to arrest the grunts."

Lance figures out her plan. "And you want my Elite Four and I to take on Giovanni and destroy that helmet. Correct?"

Ravel has a smile on her face and nods at his assumption. "Yes."

"Any questions?"

No one answered.

"Alright everyone, move out!"

They charged into the Rocket Headquarters, ready to stop him. "Yes ma'am!"

Ravel flew to the sky with her wings out and attacked Articuno with a fireball. "Eat this!" Articuno saw the attack at the last second and took it to the face. She screeched in pain. The Galar Pokémon saw the young Phoenix joined the fight and continued to assault the Kanto birds.

Lance and his team found Giovanni and his Pokémon out and ready to rumble. Lance tried to reason with him. "This can all end Giovanni. Hand over the helmet and no one will get hurt." Giovanni snarled at the champion. "Never. Attack!" Giovanni's Pokémon roared as they charged.

Lance and the others called their Pokémon and charged in for the most difficult fight of their life.

**Hoenn**

Issei and the Hoenn team were tying up the grunts they had to deal with when they arrived at the base of the mountain that holed up Groudon and Kyogre. The Legendary Regi warriors were breaking the mountains rocky surface in order to make an opening for them. Issei was talking with one of the scientists.

"Alright talk, where's Shelly and Courtney?" The scientist doesn't say anything and looks away. Issei sighs and calls his Jolteon. "Zap him." Jolteon shocks the guy and he screams in pain. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Issei stops Jolteon and he glares at him. "Start talking and if you lie. Imagine all of the eveelutions attacking you all at once." The grunt is scared at the thought and relents. "Fine. Shelly and Courtney were trying to get Archie and Max to stop with the plan but Max stopped them and imprisoned them for treason. Between you and me, Archie has a soft spot for Shelly since he never told her this but their family." Issei was shocked by this info. "Where are they? The base?"

The grunt nods. "There's a prison center that we use to keep prisoners but the only way to get the door opened is if you have an access card from one of the main scientists." Issei just takes the ID card and looks at it. "Looks like I got one. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll make sure to include your help in the report." Issei walked to away from the grunts before RegiDraco floated over to him.

"We've broken through but it appears the inside is barren. No grunts are inside." Issei is surprised.

"Are you sure there's no one." RegiDraco nodded. Issei calmed himself from his rage and focused his aura.

'_Aura is with me.' _He sent his aura into the base and didn't find anyone until he found a panel on the last floor of the base. He sensed four individuals and two large ones.

He opened his eyes and smirked. "Found them." He went to the others and explained the plan. "Listen up! The Regi Warriors and I will take on Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza and Deoxys will join us in the fight. I'm also going to save Shelly and Courtney." He looks at Steven. "Steven. I need you and your Elite Four to find the machine that contains the orbs and destroy them. Destroy the orbs, break the mind control." Steven nodded.

Issei looked at the gym leaders. "I need the gym leaders to make sure that the base is cleared out of both Pokémon and people. There could be more inside. Have the police handle the grunts, find anyone else that may be trapped here. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent. Issei smiles. "Move out!" They all go to their assignments. "Yes sir!"

Steven, Issei, the Elite Four, and the Regi Warriors headed to the underground section of the mountain where Max and Archie look at the Legendaries until they hear footsteps behind them. Max turns and greets them. "Well if it isn't the great Champion and his Elite Four." Archie says nothing but looks at Issei. He points to the side where the two were tied up and gagged. Issei looks at Archie and nods.

Archie looks at Max. "Listen I'll deal with the kid. You take care of the others." Max looks at him and sighs. "Fine but don't lose or I'll take control of Kyogre for you."

A roar stops them as both Groudon and Kyogre look up to see Rayquaza and Deoxys. The land and sea duo roared and Max sees this and grins. "Groudon. Kyogre. Show these two fools the true power of your Primal forms." Issei looks at Regigigas and nods. Regigigas roared and the other Regis roar as well as they charge at the duo.

Archie and Issei move away from the fight. "You know when Shelly mentioned there was someone she liked outside of Team Aqua, it made me happy wishing she could leave this life."

"You care for her don't you."

Archie sighs. "With my life. I would do anything for my little sisters safety."

Issei prepares for battle, as did Archie. "There's still time to turn back. She needs you."

Archie shook his head. "I went in too deep. And now." His fist clenched on the Pokeball. "I have to see it until the end. Show me that you truly care for my sister and her friend."

Issei takes out a Pokeball. "I respect you for caring for your family, but I can't let you endanger more people with their power. Prepare yourself, Leader of Team Aqua, Archie."

Archie is shocked as he sees an young version of himself but has a small smile. "You remind me of myself in a way. Enough talk." He tossed his Pokeball.

"Let's go!" Issei couldn't agree more.

The Hoenn battle had begun.

**Sinnoh**

Gasper and his team were staring down at Cyrus. Mars and Jupiter were at Gaspers side while Saturn was tied up by Cynthia. The Legendary Lake Trio were freed from their chains. "Stop this now Cyrus before it's too late." Cyrus says nothing but looks at the new world he created as it starts to shrink as Palkia and Dialga stop fueling it with their. "I won't abandon my dream." He looks at the new world and jumps into it. "This new world is mine!"

The world collapses on itself and it vanished from existence.

Gasper saw Mars and Jupiter look down at their leader ditching them for the new world that he promised they would all go together. Saturn saw this and fired a small rock at Gaspers head. Gasper feels this and looks at Saturn. He motions him over and whispers in his ear. "They need comfort and you. We all lost our parents when we were kids and those two looked up to Cyrus like a second father. They need someone to help them on their feet. Their like my sisters. Please help them."

Gasper nods and looked at Dialga and Palkia. Thanks to Giratina and Darkrai, they were freed from the mind control of the Red Chain. "Your mother, Arceus does not blame you for doing what Cyrus told you. Go to her and speak with her if you need to."

The time and space duo nodded in thanks. They vanished, leaving everyone alone with the Lake Trio. The three looked at Gasper and hugged his head as a way to thank him before going back to their home.

Cynthia and the others were in awe until Gasper has a communicator and contacted Arceus. "Dialga, Palkia, and the Lake Trio are safe."

"Wonderful. Prepare to be sent to Kalos."

"Understood." The transmission ended and Gasper turned to look at Cynthia and thanked her for the help.

She and the others nodded and thanked him for his assistance in the battle. Before he could teleport to the next location, Mars and Jupiter hugged him as a thanks for saving them.

Gasper was caught off guard and thanked them for the hug. A teleportation spell was underneath him and he was gone.

One battle has been settled with but how will the others fare. Find out next time in part 2

**End**

**_The battle for the Legendaries continue throughout the other regions._**

_Issei, Gasper, Ravel, and the others continue to fight with the other legendaries._

_**Secrets are revealed.**_

_"Lillie there's not enough time!"_

_Lillie refused to leave until she learned what happened to her brother._

**_A man tries to play god_**

_Faba laughs as he is now the ultimate Ultra Beast._

_"With this power, no one can stop me!"_

_Issei summons Ascalon. "We'll see about that."_

**_When the going gets tough_**

_Faba and Issei continue to clash as the others fight._

_Ravel and Gasper continues to deal with the Grunts._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Old Allies come to help_**

_A blur came from the sky and punched Faba into the Foundation._

_The figure turns to reveal themselves as..._

_"Good to see you Issei. It's been awhile."_

**Find out what happens in the**

_Issei used Ascalon to slice through lightning._

**Epic**

_Ravel glows brightly and summoned a ball of fire the size of the sun above her._

**Battle**

_Gasper and the shadows bring the Pokémon to safety._

**Of **

_The blur from before leads a group to deal with the Ultra Beasts._

**Legendaries**

_Issei is in his new form as Faba becomes a complete monster._

_"Let me show you why dragons are superior beings."_

**Battle of Legendaries Part 2**

**See if you can guess who the blur was. **


	15. Battle of Legendaries Part 2

**Chapter 15**

**I know it may seem like I take out stories and then start new ones but the reason I do that is because I either hit a road block or lost inspiration for it. The Bleach and DXD story didn't give me that same passion when I did the rewrite. So I apologize but that's what I felt, I would still like to hear whether you like them or not in the reviews. It's greatly appreciated.**

**With that out of the way, let's do this.**

**Kanto**

Ravel and the Galar Birds have taken out Articuno and Zapdos, however Moltres has been an annoyance with using its ability to absorb fire making its power even stronger. An annoying ability indeed for fire users. Luckily for Ravel, Fire isn't her only power.

She grins at the other members of her team and they launch a combination of Thunderous Kick , Freezing Glare, and Fiery Aura right at Ravel. Ravel becomes hard as steel and absorbs all three of the attacks and mixes it with her own flame.

The fireball expands to the size of a real Phoenix. The Phoenix is purple, yellow, and dark red. Moltres uses her finishing move: Fire Blast to stop it as Ravel threw it at the bird. Moltres tried to stop the attack but it didn't work, knowing what was about to happen she tried to flee but can't move thanks to Galarian Articuno stopping her midair.

Ravel smirks at the poor frozen bird. "Try this on fire size."

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

The explosion covers the sky and surprises all of the villains and heroes on the ground. They sweat dropped as they saw the last attack.

''''''''Wasn't that going to far?'''''''

Moltres falls on the ground with Ravel leaning against Galarian Articuno to support herself after draining a bit of her power in that last attack.

Giovanni falls to his knees as he saw the fight and his legendary birds fall from this woman and her legendaries. "It appears I was the fool thinking I was a invincible." He stood up and looked at the Kanto Champion with his Elite Four and Pokémon out with energy to burn. Giovanni's Pokemon were beaten and covered in scars and bruises while his loyal Persian stood tall and glares at them.

Giovanni's first Pokémon was Persian and as long as he could remember, it was always loyal to the end. Giovanni stepped forward and pat the cat on the head. "It's okay my friend. Please stop, I don't want you to die." Persian saw this and stopped growling.

Giovanni put his hands out. "I'll accept my defeat and Team Rocket will be disbanded. I do however have a small favor to ask of you."

Lance has the handcuffs ready and hears him out. "What's that?"

"Please heal and take care of my Pokémon. The six I used right now were my closets and dearest friends I made when I was a trainer. Please let them be free once more, that's all I ask."

Lance cuffs him and pats his shoulder. "You would've been a great champion, you know that?"

Giovanni chuckled. "Indeed. I could've been one but things didn't work out that well, I suppose."

Giovanni picks up the helmet and destroys it. "The deeds done."

Ravel senses the mind control wearing off and begins to use fire, Lightning, and ice to heal the three birds. The grunts have been taken in by the police and Ariana steps forward to Ravel and offers her hand. "I'm glad my message got through. Thank you for stopping them."

Ravel smiles and shakes the offered hand. "It was no problem. One question though?" She leans in and whispers to her ear which Ariana just grins. "I know that already but it's much more fun making her think I don't know. Personally, I really want to mount that beauty and show her how much I love her."

Ravel was surprised by the answer and made a mental note to let Arceus know of the woman she saw as a friend. "Well can I leave you and the others to take care of the mess here?" Ariana nodded.

A screech made the two women turn to see the Kanto birds stare at her until Moltres came up to her and nudged one of her Heal Balls. Ravel was surprised but looked at the other two birds. They nodded and that's all she needed to hear. "Welcome to the team Moltres." Moltres screeched in joy until she was caught by the ball.

The ball gave no sign of resistance and automatically dinged in approval of capture. The Galar Birds and Kanto birds, along with Ravels Pokémon to head to the next battle.

As a portal appeared under her feet, Ravel looked at Giovanni, who looked at her and nodded. Ravel had an understanding look on her face before disappearing.

As Giovanni was being loaded in the bus, he looked at the spot where the woman was. _'This is truly going to be an exciting championship. I know she will go far. Thank you Phoenix for stopping me from descending into madness.' _He didn't notice but a tear of joy fell from his left eye as he rubbed his Persians fur, one last time

**Hoenn**

Issei defeated Archie and his team. Archie was on his knees as he accepted his defeat. Steven has also defeated Max and his team. The Elite Four managed to find the machine that held the Red and Blue Orb but were only able to destroy the Blue one. Groudon fired a Hyper Beam at them but Regigigas took the attack and fell from both exhaustion and his wounds. The other Regi Warriors were getting beaten as Steel, Rock, and Draco held on but Ice and Shock were crushed by the boulders.

Rayquaza and Deoxys combined their ultimate attacks and dealt a massive blow to the Legendary Groudon. Issei used this chance to turn into his dragon Balance Breaker and use Dragon Ascent, along with Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, and Dragon Pulse to finish him.

Groudon collapses and the Red Orb blew itself up and the machine. Max was shocked to see that his plan was ruined but had a idea that could save him from jail. He ran to the prison and brought out the girls, who were beaten up and bruised a bit, and pointed a gun at their heads.

"Nobody move or they die!" Issei was pissed that he let his guard down which put them in danger. Steven and the others didn't move as they didn't want anyone to die today.

Max was happy that his plan was working and decided that he only needed one girl so he grabbed Shelly and kicked Courtney away from him. Courtney rolled until Issei grabbed her. The two shared a quiet conversation until he gave her to Steven to hold on for him.

Max decided to make the boy enraged even more, consequences be damned. "It's too bad you couldn't save her. No matter." He points the gun to her. "Now die!"

"NO!"

Shelly closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. "I'm sorry Issei."

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Everyone was surprised as was Max when they didn't see Shelly shot in the head. Instead Archie was in front of her with his arms stretched out and had bullet holes in his chest. He looked back at Shelly, who was shocked, and grinned. "I know I'm a crappy brother but now it's time for me to do something right for a change."

He walked over to Max and stabbed him in the chest. Max was surprised but felt his life slip away. Archie whispered in his ear. "If I'm dying then your coming with me straight to hell." Max pushed him away and coughed out blood. "You...bastard...damn...you...to hell." Max collapsed on the ground, dead.

Archie chuckled a bit until Shelly came to catch him from falling. "Don't die on me okay! Your going to be alright!" Shelly grabbed his hand and cried as Archie put his hand on her head and rubbed it. He smiles as he remembered when they were younger he would do this to her when she was feeling sad or broken down by something.

Steven wanted to help them but Issei stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Issei shook his head and Steven only bowed his head in respect.

Archie smiles at Shelly and asks. "Do you love the man who came to save you?"

Shelly nodded.

"Do you hate me for what I've done?"

She shook her head.

Archie chuckled a bit as blood came out of his mouth. "Mother always said you were a breath of fresh air. Pure as the purest water in the most beautiful lake. I know you hated being a part of team Aqua but you still stood by my side, no matter what."

Archie's hand fell but Shelly caught it. "Please don't go big brother Archie."

He gave a sad chuckle. "I'm afraid it's my time to go. Live your life to the fullest. Fall in love and marry the man who you love with all of your being." He points to Issei. "He cares for you, truly."

His eyes start to fall. "I love you Shelly."

Her eyes water. "I love you too, Archie." She kisses his head and closed his eyes as he let out his final breath.

Courtney and Issei walked over to her and hugged her. Shelly cried. "He knew I loved him so why. Why did he have to die? Why?" She gripped their shirts and cried until Issei told her. "We're here for you. Let it out." Shelly did so. She cried so hard rivers fell from her eyes as she mourned her dead brother.

Arceus saw this and let him stay to comfort her. "She needs him."

Hoenn was saved but it took a great sacrifice from a brother who cared for his sister.

**Unova **

Gasper and Ravel stood together as they saw Team Plasma fallen and defeated with their Pokémon. The Weather Trio were crushed thanks to Mewtwo's defensive moves and the Yin Yang Dragon Duo along with Kyurem.

Ghetisis was scared of the two and backed away from the monsters before him. The Swords of Justice were freed from the mind control thanks to Gasper and his Ghost team entering their minds and breaking them free from the mind control.

The aim their swords at his throat until a voice stops them.

"Please don't kill him. He must pay for his crimes and we will see to it." They all look to see Alder and his Elite Four with a group of officers to capture Team Plasma.

Ravel and Gasper look at each other and nodded. "Lower your swords, don't stain them with this pathetic man's blood. He's not worth it." The beasts lowered and willed away their swords. The Weather Trio woke up and saw the damage done to the area. They bowed for forgiveness from their fellow legendaries. The Yin Yang and Kyurem nodded and roared their reply.

The trio thanked them before thanking Ravel and Gasper before flying away back to their home.

Ravel and Gasper were glad their teams were alright but they had to rest for a bit until the message from Arceus came. Alder walked to the middle and saw the damage done to the area.

He sighs in sorrow and scratches his head. "I'm getting too old for this. Why is it that there's always an organization that tries to take a power that they can't control in their own hands." He looks at his team. "Search the area and don't leave a stone unturned. Find the members of Team Plasma and bring them in.

Four regions have been saved but what of the other two regions.

**Kalos **

Issei stood in the middle of the rubble with Lysandre on over his shoulder. "Well." He scratched the back of his head and thought out loud. "That could've gone better."

Apparently, when Issei arrived the battle was already over with the Zygarde's defeated and Issei took the opportunity to catch them until Team Flare tried anything. After that he called his team and ordered them to let loose on the building and bring it down. While they did that Issei healed Zacian, Zamazenta, and Eternatus with some healing moves and medicine. The three were happy to be part of the team and wanted to join him. Issei asked if they were sure, once he had confirmation he caught them with no resistance.

Issei saw the Team Flare members run out of the building and handed themselves over to the cops and Elite Four with Diantha watching him with a smile on her angelic face. Issei blushes as he saw her smile and thought she was truly an Angel from the Angel Faction. '_She might give Gabriel a run for her money in the looks department?!'_

Issei's thoughts were interrupted by the leader screaming for help and since Issei didn't want the guy to die or for there to be more bloodshed, he did his part and saved him.

He called his friends from Unova to check on them. Their holograms came up. Ravel was the first to greet him. "Good to see you Issei. How's Kalos?"

"Good. Team Flare is finished as you can see. Zygarde was taken out before I even got here so I just let my team enjoy destroying their base. From your end, I say Unova has been dealt with?"

Gasper nodded. "Yep. Team Plasma down and Legendaries rescued. How's the team in Alola doing?"

"I haven't checked up on them yet so we should go ahead and see what's up."

The Phoenix and vampire agreed. "Meet you there."

They turned off communication as Issei turned to see Diantha staring at him. "You have to go don't you?"

Issei nodded and she sighed. She walked to him and kissed his lips and placed a paper in his hand. She whispered in his ear. "I would be happy to join you. As would the others. Hmhmhmhmhmhm." She walked away while swaying her hips that made Issei stare at her until Pheremosa smacked his head. Issei apologized and prepared a portal.

Diantha saw this and laughed a bit. "He's too cute. I love him."

The final battle for peace has begun.

**Alola**

Faba was in a lab with the Ultra Beasts in different tubes. Nihilego, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, Guzzlord, and Stakataka were asleep in the tubes connected to a chamber that was fit for a human.

Deep within the Aether Foundation, Lusamine wished to one day unite both the Pokémon and human to become the ultimate symbiote. However there was a tiny problem, a human could only combine with one Pokémon and if they tried two then the body would become a mutated version of both the human and Pokémons body and it would be irreversible.

Faba knew that if he could use the Ultra Beasts power then he would become the strongest and have the muscle to match his 'amazing' intellect.

Faba activates the machine and stand in the middle of it. He grins with a maniacal look on his face as the power flows through his body. "With this power, no one can stop me!"

The light covered the whole laboratory and exploded.

**Outside the foundation.**

Lillie, Team Skull, and the Legendaries were able to break through and save Lusamine and Wicke from the hypnosis.

While Team Skull and Wicke took care of the grunts and rescued the Pokémon, Lillie and her mother were having a conversation that was long over due.

"Lillie we don't have time!"

Lillie put her foot down. "Not until you tell me what happened to Gladion! He was my brother! I have a right to know."

Lusamine looked at her and saw that she was no longer the scared little girl. "He died."

Lillie was surprised. "G-Gladion is d-dead! How?!"

"A few months ago, we were actually able to make contact with a Ultra Beast but what we saw was a creature that was pure darkness. This beast in the legend was a guardian that made the ultimate sacrifice to save the Ultra World. It sacrificed its light to save them but when it awakened it wanted to feel complete and filled with light. When Gladion touched its claw..." Lusamine looked away and Lillie understood what happened.

An explosion occurred within the Foundation and everyone backed away until an abomination came out. Faba's face was hideous like a creature from a horror movie. His body was steel like Celesteela and large like Guzzlord. Tentacles similar to Nihilego's were around him like sparking with electricity. Faba's arms were bladed and sharp like swords. Eyes appeared on the tentacles and looked around the area. It's a mutated version of the great ultra beasts.

Faba looked at them all and laughed. "I've done it. I am a true god and legendary. A fusion between one man with many Ultra Beasts. With this power, no one on this planet can stop me."

Lusamine and the others were tense when they saw the form. Until a sword flew in the air and stabbed Faba in the chest.

"Then how about someone not from this world."

Team Skull, Lusamine, Lillie, and the Legendary Pokemon turned to see Issei and his team, along with Ravel and Gasper. Their Pokémon and legendary allies were with them glaring at the fool before them.

Faba was shocked until he decided to bring out the big guns. Grunts that were mutated by only one random Ultra Beast came out behind him and just stood still, waiting for orders. "This will be the ultimate battle. Let's see who'll win my new symbiote army or the weak humans and Pokémon?"

"We'll see." Ascalon flew from Faba back to Issei. "Everyone...ATTACK!"

They roared as they charged, Faba and his army charged as well.

Human and Pokémon fought together. The symbiotes were strong but the trust and teamwork between trainer and Pokémon pushed them back. Few did fall but they never gave into defeat.

Ravel and her team were using fire, Gasper and his team used the shadows to fight, Issei used his sword to fight many of them while the others fought with either their hands or any weapon they could find.

Issei was able to reach Faba and the two clashed blades. They took the fight away from the battle and made their way to the platform's edge. Faba may have size and power but Issei has skills, abilities, and more power than the mutant.

Faba used his tentacles to shock him but Issei sliced through them until Faba opened his bodies giant mouth and prepared a Hyper Beam. "Not even you can withstand a blast from close range. Now die!"

The beam fired and Issei prepared for the worst until...

**"Like I'd let you harm him!"**

The blast lessened in power which shocked both Faba and Issei.

A blur shot through the sky and punched Faba's body over the platform. As Faba fell to the water, he reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small vial. "I wasn't hoping to use this but desperate times call for desperate measures." He stabbed himself in the neck as the fluid entered his body. He hit the water with a giant splash.

Issei opened his eyes and saw a barrier in front of him and the blur as well.

Said blur turned to see a face that it thought it would never see again. "It's good to see you Issei."

Issei's eyes widened as he saw "Rias!?"

His old king was in front of him but wearing armor similar to his Balance Breaker. She smiles weakly at him and hugged him.

"Issei, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for calling you Baka! I'm sorry for never considering your feelings after everything you did for me! I'm sorry for never taking time to understand you better and seeing the signs right in front of me. Forgive me for allowing her to plague your mind and heart!" She cried tears and begged her former Pawn to forgive her for being selfish and an awful king.

Issei turned to see his old friends: Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, and Rossweiss.

Issei was surprised to see them here until another familiar voice was heard. "I brought them here." Arceus in her human form walked over to them and Rias let go of Issei so Arceus could speak to him. "While you were gone, they were talking to one another and finally realized their mistake. I made my appearance known and told them what I did with you, Ravel, and Gasper. Of course, she tried to get me to submit and make me return you but I said no and showed her how happy you were here with the others.

Eventually, during the battle they wanted to come and fight with you. The entire ORC wanted to join you and help you with victory and the girls hoped to rekindle their relationship. Kiba wanted to ask you as a friend to forgive him but I told them it was up to you."

Issei looked at them and realized that they did feel remorse for their actions. "Personally, I am mad at you all, excluding Rossweiss, for saying those things to me. But, being here made me feel alive, like I could be free and actually be myself. I know I have a responsibility back but this adventure was a lot of fun and I want to see this journey through to its end."

Issei turned to Rias. "If you do wish to rekindle our relationship then accept this invite to the Pokémon Tournament. According to the time difference, a month has only passed back home so bring who you want to the tournament."

He turns back to the water. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this discussion another time. We have bigger fish to fry."

The water exploded as a giant. (Think Godzilla size). Revealed Faba in a giant lizard form and roared in rage. Ravel and the others turned to see the monster until Issei called out. "Necrozma! Lunala!" The two flew to Issei. "Listen up, we need to use the combination we talked about, can I count on you two?" Necrozma and Lunala nodded.

The two fused to become Dusk Wing Necrozma and Issei got into his Balance Breaker. "Don't worry I'll be back. Just have to care of him."

He spread his wings and flew into the sky with Dawn Wing Necrozma following him.

"You ready?"

They nodded. "Alright! Let's do this! Ddraig!"

**"On it Partner!" **

**"Boost X 100!" **Issei's body glowed crimson and Necrozma appeared behind him. "Let's become one."

Necrozma's chest opened and absorbed Issei inside of him. The chest closed and a dragon symbol appeared in it's place. The wings gained a hint of red while the middle eye became green. They roared as a crimson pillar erupted around them.

Necrozma stood still until a voice was spoken.

**"We, who shall awaken."**

Rias was shocked. "What is this?"

**"We are the ones who will sacrifice all we have to protect our people."**

The body appeared to grow into his Ultra Form but with only two wings appeared around him and the dragon symbol glowed deep red. His body was becoming a dragons and instead of one, two, then a third head revealed itself.

**"We are Power. We are Fire. We are Rain."**

Ravel and the others finished with the army to see this transformation.

Arceus smiles at this. "The bond and trust between them are strong enough to create a new transformation. This is a new legendary."

**"We shall show you a crimson light to a bright future in this world of darkness."**

The body finished and it was huge. The heads looked at Faba's form and roared.

**"True Dusk Crimson Dragon!"**

Faba roared and charged at them.

The three heads charged their blast with crimson lightning in their mouths. The moon sent a blast of power into them and the wings glowed brightly in the night.

Faba powered up his final attack in hopes of taking them out.

**"Mutant Finisher!"**

The fused Issei and Pokémon fired their attack.

**"Crimson Moonraze Maelstrom!"**

The attacks fought for dominance but thanks to the moms blessing, Faba's attack was being pushed back and the attack hit.

He roared in pain and felt his strength leave him. "How?" He looked at them and saw a true bond between the users and he realized he was a fool. "It seems there's more to Pokémon than knowing how to battle and science. You win."

The light ended with Faba becoming his human form and falling to the water until one of the heads caught him and brought him to the foundation.

The fused dragon separated into their original forms with Necrozma and Lunala being a bit drained but Issei looking a little worn out but still has some energy left.

Faba looked at Issei and asked. "Can you teach me about the bond between trainer and Pokémon?"

Issei thought about it and said. "Of course but I'm afraid your going to have to apologize to a few people and a few other things." Faba turns to see the destruction he caused and sighed but with a content smile on his face.

"Perhaps I tried so hard to be the greatest I forgot what made them so great. There are no shortcuts to being the greatest, I realize that now. Thank you Issei Hyoudou."

He was brought up by Guzma who cuffed him and pulled him to the cops. "See you soon man."

Lusamine came to Issei with Lillie. "Issei. Do you care for my daughter?"

Issei nodded. "I do and I will protect her no matter what."

Lusamine looked at his eyes and smiled. "Thank you. Oh and one last thing." She grabbed Issei by his shirt and said. "I like you." She kisses his lips. Lillie and Ravel were so mad they charged to the woman and ripped her off of him. Issei was still dazed while Lusamine had a happy smile on her face.

Arceus laughed until a pair of arms wrapped around her and three pairs of lips kissed her. Plumeria, Wicke, and Ariana surprised her and whispered something in the God Pokémon's ear that made her blush red as Issei's armor.

Rias and everyone else were surprised but laughed at this until Issei looked at them and walked over to them. He hugged Rias and said. "It's good to see you again. Hope you do stay for the tournament. I'm willing to give you and the others a chance but just this once."

They all smiled at Issei and brought them all in for a group hug that Gasper and Ravel joined.

Lusamine looked at them and said. "This is definitely going to be an interesting Pokémon Championship." She felt her lips and smiled before walking away to face her worst enemy: paperwork.

**One week later**

The Pokémon Tournament was underway and within the stadium were the top 32 that made their way to the top. But the top three were number three Gasper, number two Ravel, and number one Issei.

In the stands, Rias and the ORC, along with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas, Azazel, Vali and his team, Saiorag Bael who wished to see this tournament, Issei's and Ravels Parents, along with Riser, and finally, Michael and Gabriel.

Goodbye presented himself and looked at everyone around him. Arceus was with her new girlfriends and watched from the stands. "Welcome all trainers and fans, the Pokémon Tournament shall now begin!"

Everyone cheered as the Issei and the others looked at them. Issei and his friends waved to their family and friends, who waved back, looked at each other and put a fist bump promise.

"No matter what, if we face each other in the tournament we'll go all out and hold nothing back. Agreed?"

Gasper and Ravel nodded in agreement.

They looked at the sky and they joined the other trainers doing a punch in the air.

"YEAH!"

The Pokémon Tournament has begun.

**End**

**Pm, Review, and let me know what you think. I was a bit curious about the idea of fusing Dusk Wing Necrozma and Issei and decided to got with the idea.**


	16. Pokemon Tournament Part 1

**Chapter 16**

**Here we have the Pokémon Tournament. Let's get ready to rumble.**

**Three days later**

It's been two days since the Pokémon Tournament started and so the tournament was split up into a pattern. The Top 32 would face each other in 16 matches, that's the Elimination Round. Then the Top 16 will be facing in 8 matches for the quarter semifinals. The Top 8 will then fight to see who will be the Top 4 for the semifinals and then the last two will be sent to the final round.

During the Elimination and Quarter semifinals, the matches will be between single or double matches. The Semifinals will be dealt in a three on three battle, as for the finals it will be a full six on six battle.

The Elimination match was easy for Issei, Ravel, Gasper, and a few others but sadly a few other big shots got handed defeat by the stronger trainers. After the Elimination Round, the sixteen were decided who would fight the next day.

The sixteen were Issei, Ravel, Gasper, Daisy, Anabel, Ursula, Gary, Mallow, Acerola, Lana, Domino, Miette, Shauna, Aria, Ash, and finally Lillie. When the matches were dealt with there were actually two matches in which Domino vs Aria and Ursula vs Miette resulted in both trainers having a double knockout. Since there was a lower number of trainers in the tournament they had to prepare a special match to decide who the Top Four would be and since there were six trainers left: Issei, Ravel, Gasper, Gary, Daisy, and Ash.

The names were decided randomly so now there would be three matches to see who would make it to the finals. It was decided that the matches would be: Ravel Phoenix vs Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak vs Issei Hyoudou, and Gasper Vladi vs Daisy Oak.

Ravel dominated her match against Ash, as did Issei, but Gasper struggled a bit with Daisy since she went some serious training so she was no longer that scared girl; but the Vampires tricks overwhelmed her team and Gasper won.

Rias and the others were interested in the Pokémon that they had seen and wondered if they could train with them to see if they could get stronger with magic. Arceus would allow them but they'd have to catch Pokémon and have a starter like every other trainer.

When the Top Three were decided as Issei, Ravel, and Gasper; the league drew names to see who would be the semifinal match. It stopped at Issei Hyoudou vs Gasper Vladi.

The two looked at each other and smirked.

The stadium roared in excitement since many ghost and dark type fans were cheering on Gasper while many trainers who use a wide variety of Pokémon cheered on their idol.

Issei and Gasper were in the stadium and stood apart from each other.

The announcer spoke up. "Welcome trainers, one and all. Here we have two powerful trainers who made their way to the top with sheer determination, strength, and a sound strategy. In the green corner, he's the master of Ghost and Dark types. Put your hands together for Gasper Vladi!"

They cheered as Gasper thanked them all for their support.

"And in the red corner, he's a master of all the Pokémon and Ruler of Dragons. Meet Issei Hyoudou!"

Issei put his fists in the air and the crowd went wild. He smiles at them and saw Rias and the others cheer for both of them. It made him happy that his old team came out to see them fight.

"Hey Gasper! Win or lose, let's make this a fun fight. Don't hold back, even for a second it'll spoil the battle if you did."

Gasper smirks. "I feel the same. I won't go easy on you. My team and I will show you all of our power. We owe you that much. So prepare yourself Issei Hyoudou."

The announcer liked this energy and continued. "The match will be a three on three battle. No time limit or substitutions. The match is over when all three Pokémon on either side are defeated. Now summon your Pokémon!"

Gasper tossed his first one. "Let's go, Marowak!" The Alolan Marowak appears and twirls it's fiery bone.

Issei got his first one ready. "Come forth, Evee." The small pup appeared and let out a cute yawn. The girls were gushing at the adorable puppy.

"Big Brother, I want a Evee. Please?" Rias has a tear coming out her eye. Sirzechs hates seeing her cry and pats her shoulder. "Of course, you can have one." Sirzechs smiles until Grayfia pulls his cheek and makes him sit down and watch the fight. "I believe we're here to watch the fight. Not to give into Rias's wishes. If she wants one, she'll have to catch one."

Sirzechs sits down with a pout on his face. "Yes honey."

The referee sees their ready. "Begin!"

"Marowak, use Bone Rush!" Marowak charges in.

"Evee, Ice Beam!" Evee shoots a blast of cold ice but Marowak block it with his bone and keeps charging at the pup. Evee is hit and sent back.

She brushed it off and got back up. Issei saw this and was ready for his next move. "Evee, use Shadow Ball!" Evee charges three balls and fires at Marowak.

Marowak deflected them into the air until Evee used Physic to stop them and fire them back at Marowak. Marowak was hit by all three coming in at a lot faster then normal.

Gasper was ready to counter. "Use Flamethrower!" Marowak breathed a stream of green fire at Evee. Just what Issei was waiting for. "Hydro Pump!" Evee summoned a water portal and fired a large stream of water at the Bone Keeper. The water put out the fire and sent Marowak back to the boulder.

Marowak had a few bruises and got back up. Gasper saw this. "Use Bonemerrang!" Marowak tossed the bone at Evee.

"Evee use Bounce." Evee jumper over the bone but the bone came back and hit Evee.

Evee was sent down into the ground. She got up and growled at Marowak.

"Marowak use Flame Wheel!" Marowak rolled into a ball of fire and charged at the pup.

"Evee, Hydro Pump!" She opened another water portal and fired at Marowak.

An explosion happened from the collision.

Everyone wondered who won. The referee was at the explosion. When the smoke cleared Marowak and Evee were knocked out.

The referee raised his flags. "This is a double knockout. Both Marowak and Evee are unable to battle."

The announcer came in. "What a fierce battle. This was only the first one out of three let's see what'll happen next."

Gasper and Issei returned their partners and pulled out their next Pokémon.

"Go, Trevenant!"

The Elder Tree roared as it readied itself. Asia was curious about the tree Pokémon so she pulled out her borrowed Pokédex.

"Let's see." It booted up.

**"Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokemon and the evolved form of Phantump. ****This Pokémon controls trees via roots stretching from its feet, and it will attack anyone that dares to ravage the forest."**

Asia and Le Fay were interested in the tree. "So it's a forest defender. Interesting. I bet it can learn how to harness Senjutsu or even magic from nature itself."

Issei likes this. "Let's go Milotic." The mermaid Pokémon came out and curled around Issei as if to protect him.

Grayfia and Serafall were amazed by the mermaid. Serafall grabbed the Pokédex and scanned the beautiful creature.

**"Milotic, the Tender Pokemon and the evolved form of Feebas. ****It lives at the bottom of clear lakes. In times of war, it shows itself, which soothes people's minds and hearts." **

Serafall shook Sirzechs and shouted. "Thank you for inviting me! I'm sooo happy! That beautiful Pokémon would be amazing in my show. I can see it now."

While she fantasizes Sirzechs is asking for someone to protect the poor Pokémon from the crazy magic girl.

The referee sees them ready and starts the match. "Begin!"

Gasper didn't waste his move. "Alright, use Ingrain, quick!" Trevenant creates roots and began to feel the extra strength from the earth.

Issei decided to prepare for the worst. "Use Aqua Ring then Blizzard!" Milotic covered herself in a veil of water and then fired a snowy blizzard. Trevenant felt the cold and was losing strength but thanks to Ingrain it held on.

Trevenant was covered in snow but still ready to fight. "Use Shadow Punch." Trevenant punched a shadow fist.

"Use Reflect, quick!" Milotic creates a wall that stops the punch. Gasper growled as he saw this. "Alright Trevenant use Destiny Bond." Trevenant sends a blast of ghostly energy into Milotic.

Issei had to be careful when he saw the move. "Milotic use Iron Tail!" She sends the tail into Trevenant and sends him back close to Gasper but holds on. Ingrain was still in effect so Issei could use it to his advantage.

Trevenant gave Gasper a look which he responded with a nod. "Trevenant use Phantom Force." Trevenant disappeared into the shadows. Milotic tried to find the tree but Issei calmed her down. "Don't worry about him. Use Mirror Coat." Milotic covers herself in a special coat.

Trevenant strikes her and makes a direct hit until Milotic strikes back thanks to Mirror Coat. Trevenant is sent back by the force but then is hit by Skitter Smack. Milotic got behind him when he was recovering from the attack.

Trevenant fainted and sadly since they waited too long Destiny Bond was not in effect. Milotic roared in the air as everyone cheered its victory.

The referee announced. "Trevenant is unable to battle. The winner is Milotic."

Issei was proud of her and asked if she wanted to keep going. Milotic nodded. She was fine for the most part thanks to Reflect and Aqua Ring but it was only temporary.

Gasper was excited for this fight and brought out his final Pokémon. "Let's go my friend. Give em hell, Gengar." The Shadow Pokemon was ready to fight.

Issei knew Gengar was one of Gaspers strongest Pokémon. "Milotic, You ready?" She nodded.

The referee began the fight begin.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch!" Gengar fires a barrage of Shadow Punches and Milotic tried to push through but the attacks broke through Reflect. She fainted.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Gengar." Gengar flexes it's muscles and Issei returned Milotic. "Not bad Gasper but this is not over yet." He pulls out his last partner.

"Let's do it. Go Machamp!" The four armed Pokémon appears and flexes its muscles.

"That would be a fun Pokémon to spar with." Said Saiorag.

The referee saw this and began the last battle.

Gasper lifted his arm to reveal a certain bracelet. "Let's take it up a notch."

Issei and Machamp smirk at the challenge. "Give it your best shot. We won't hold back, that's a promise."

Issei and Gasper touch their bracelets and the two Pokémon glow. "Machamp/Gengar, Mega Evolve!"

Gengar became his Mega Evolution and as for Machamp his skin turned red and grew another pair of arms. Bracelets and armor covered his arms. Machamp punched all six fists together and roared.

Gasper was shocked by this new form but he wouldn't let it stop him. "Gengar use Shadow Pulse." Gengar created a Shadow Ball and combined it with Dark Pulse then launched it at Machamp.

Issei didn't give an order to move. "Machamp, have fun." Machamp grinned. He closed his eyes and got in a pose as if waiting for something. Machamp was using Calm Mind to help him.

He could sense it grow closer until he opened them and caught the ball. Everyone was shocked by this. Machamp grinned and tossed the ball away.

Machamp posed with all six arms flexing while smirking at the shocked faces before charging in with all six of his fists covered in a different move. Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Poison Jab, Dynamic Punch, and Focus Punch were used at the same time and sent Gengar into the sky.

Gasper was brought out of his shock by Gengar yelling out in pain. "Crap! Gengar use Shadow Force!" Gengar opened his eyes and quickly disappeared. He appeared behind Machamp. "Now Toxic!" Gengar hit Machamp with a blob of Poison and Machamp felt the pain but didn't let it bother him.

Machamp grabbed Gengar and used his four fists to pummel Gengar with Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Poison Jab. Gengar took all of the hits and couldn't stand the barrage, one final hit sent the ghost to the ground.

His eyes became swirls. The referee saw this and declared the match. "Gengar is unable to battle. The winner is Machamp! Which means the victor is Issei Hyoudou!"

Everyone cheered. "Incredible! Two Mega Evolutions fighting as if their life depended on it. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. This was truly an incredible match. Let's hear it for both trainers."

"""Yeah!!!" Gasper returns Gengar and thanks him. "You were amazing my friend. Rest up, you've definitely earned it." He walked over to Issei and held his hand out. "Thanks for a great match. By the way, what was up with the Mega Form and how did Focus and Dynamic Punch effect Gengar."

Issei chuckled as he returned Machamp, who thanked him for a good fight. "Machamp's Mega Evolution has an ability called Berserker. It's an ability that grants Machamp incredible power and strength but at the cost that he doesn't follow orders. It also allows all moves to affect the opponent, no matter the type."

Gasper was shocked. "So he's basically a warrior who won't stop fighting until he's beaten?" Issei nodded. "Your correct."

They looked at the board and saw Issei's picture appear next to Ravels. They smiled and Issei said. "This is definitely going to be an interesting match."

Gasper nodded. "Agreed."

Ravel looked at the board and smiled. Riser and their parents gave her a thumbs up. _'The finals are tomorrow and not only that but I'm also going up against Issei. This is going to be a intense battle.'_ She takes a deep breath.

_'Calm down. Remember the promise you made to him. I can't ask him to go easy on me. He's been fighting his hardest and trained himself to the point of exhaustion just to protect others. I want to show him, I can protect myself as well that I'm not a damsel in distress. On that note, would Arceus be okay if we take out Pokémon back home?'_

Arceus looks at the three and has a small smile. "I'll tell them after the tournament."

That night everyone cheered and celebrated the semifinals. The congratulated Issei for his victory and Gasper for giving it his all. Gasper was happy by the praise and made a vow that one day he would beat Issei. Issei liked that Gasper grew a stronger spine and was ready for a rematch any time.

Rias and the others members of the ORC took their turns apologizing to Issei and asked if it's possible to take Pokémon back to their world and his harem from here. Issei had a Cheshire grin that sent shivers down their backs because it reminded them of Azazel and Serafall. "You'll have to wait and see."

Ravel and Issei made a promise to each other that they would fight without holding back, if they held back it would spoil the battle between Pokémon and trainers.

**Next Day**

The crowd cheered as the audience were excited about seeing this battle between the Legendary Phoenix and the Dragon Emperor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We've seen many battles and many trainers and Pokémon pour their hearts and souls into each battle but now we see two trainers and their Pokémon, who have risen to the top and are here now to fight with all of their might to prove that they truly deserve the title of being crowned the Champion.

So without further ado, let's introduce them."

"In the left corner, we have a new trainer who master fire types and never gave in to the bitter end. She may have been given the spot for the finals without battling but the fire within her soul burns hotter than the sun its self. Meet the Empress of Fire! The Winged Flame! Ravel Phoenix!"

The left side of the arena exploded with fire as Ravel walked out with her Phoenix wings out and her hair burning and flowing into the wind. An angel from hell is what she was. Her attire was formal and movable to give her freedom. Her outfit had the Phoenix symbol and the Pokémon Moltres, both Kanto and Galar, were standing behind her. They blew their fire into the air and the flames amazed all of the audience.

Everyone cheered as Ravel bowed to them all. "Thank you for your support. I shall give you all a fight worthy of a Champion!"

Riser, his peerage, the Phoenix family roared and cheered for their little heiress.

Saiorag, Vali, and his team stayed quiet while the ORC, Issei's harem in the Pokémon world, and his parents waited. Sirzechs, the Maou's, Azazel, and Michael, along with Gabriel observed.

"And in the right corner, a new trainer like his opponent but he truly lived up to his name and even though he has many different Pokémon he never gives into defeat until he draws his final breath! The Indomitable Warrior! The Emperor of Dragons and Legends! Meet Issei Hyoudou!!!"

Issei walked out in his Balance Breaker without his helmet and with him were Salamance, Charizard, Garchomp, Zygarde, Pheremosa, and finally Eternatus. He summoned Ascalon and points it to Ravel.

"Ravel Phoenix. I acknowledge you as my opponent, one worthy of facing my strength. Do not hold back even for a second, if you do you disgrace this battle between Trainer and Pokémon. Do you accept this?"

Ravel forms a sword of fire and points it at Issei. "I accept your vow. I and my Pokémon shall fight with all of our strength. With all of our strength, we shall defeat all of yours. Prepare yourself Issei Hyoudou."

They smile at each other. As do their Pokémon, happy that they will be fighting with their master till the end.

Everyone, even Vali and Saiorag were surprised and impressed by the speech. Vali smiles. "This will truly be interesting indeed."

Ravel tossed her first Pokeball. "Come forth Centiscorch!" The fire centipede appeared as it roared. Issei looked Garchomp and the Land Shark flew into the battle.

The referee saw this and smiles. "Give us an excellent battle."

**The flags were raised. He shouted. "BEGIN!"**

Garchomp and Centiskorch charged and clashed.

The battle between the Phoenix and the Dragon has begun.

**End.**

**Gaspers Pokemon. ****Duskull, Dusclops, Marshadow, Darkrai, Mimikyu (Shiny), Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly, Cofagrigus, Marowak (Alola)(Shiny), Bewear, Zubat, Golbat, Crobat, Woobat, Swoobat, and finally Giratina. Cursola. Runerigus. Drifblim. Trevenant. Espeon. Dusknoir. Balecephon. Shuppet, Bannette.**

**Gaspers Harem:** **Mallow, Acerola, Lana, Domino, Miette, Shauna, Aria. Mars. Jupiter.**

**This is Gaspers profile. **

**Ravels Profile: **

**Pokémon Team: ****Moltres (Both Kanto and Galar), Marowak (Alola), Pyroar (Male and Female), Turtonator and Charizard (One Normal and One Shiny). Magmotar. Ponyta (Galar). Centiscorch. Arcanine. Salazzle. Dramanitan. Buzzwole. Fletchlinder. Darmanitan (Galar). Heatran. Talonflame.**

**Issei Hyoudou's Profile**

**Pokémon Team: ****Charizard: Charizard X, Y, Venasaur, Goodra, Mimikyu, Ninjask, Metacross: Mega, Mismagius, Hydreigon, Evee, Electevire, Magmotar, Lucario: Mega, Zangoose, Seviper, Swampert: Mega, Tyrantrum, Flygon, Salamence: Mega, Ditto. Garchomp: Mega, Beedrill: Mega, Steelix, Mega, Altaria, Mega, Lopunny, Mega, Gallade Mega, Gardevior Mega, Gyarados, Mega, Mawile, Mega, Bannette, Mega, Aggron, Mega, Sableye, Mega, Absol, Mega, Abomasnow, Mega, Scizor, Mega, Heracross, Mega, Diancie, Mega, Obstagoon, both Toxtricity, N****aganadel, Melmetal, Zeraora, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem and Regigigas. Machamp, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan. Milotic, Dragonair, Noivern, Kommo-o, and Haxorus. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon (All Shiny), Mewtwo, Corviknight, Dragapult, Zygarde, Zacian, Zamazenta, Eternatus, all the other Regional Starters, and Kubfu-Urshifu (One Rapid Strike and One Single Strike). Pheremosa. Raichu(Kanto and Alola), Zeraora.**

**Harem: Sabrina, Anabel, Erika, Nurse Joy, Caitlin, Daisy Oak, Cynthia, Lillie, Courtney, Shelly, Roxanne. Flannery, Winona, Roxie, Skyla, Elsa, Valerie, Korina, Diantha. Ursula, Candice.**

**Next chapter Shall be the battle and Epilogue.**


	17. Pokemon Tournament Part 2

**Chapter 17**

Centiscorch and Garchomp clashed with Flame Wheel and Dragon Rush. The crowd roared as they watched the fight.

Garchomp and Centiscorch went back to their masters until they got their next order. "Use Flamethrower/Dragon Breath!"

Centiscorch and Garchomp releases a stream of fire and the latter released a beam of dragonic energy. The beams clashed until an explosion happened. Ravel and Centiscorch tried to find Garchomp until Garchomp appeared out of the ground and hit Centiscorch with a Dig.

Ravel saw this and Centiscorch was sent back to her. The fire centipede tried to stand but struggled. Ravel knew Centiscorch was running low on steam so she had to end this now. "Centiscorch, Overheat!"

Centiscorch released a powerful blast of fire at Garchomp. Garchomp was engulfed in the flames. Riser and his side cheered for Ravel but that ended when they heard.

"Use Giga Impact!" Garchomp charged out of the flames with a column of energy surrounding him and hit Centiscorch head on.

**"What a twist! Garchomp took the attack but he looks unfazed in the slightest!"**

Rias smirked at Riser. "Still think she won?"

Riser grumbled a bit while Yubelluna patted his back in comfort.

Centiscorch fell with swirls. The referee declared the match.

"Centiscorch is unable to battle. The winner is Garchomp."

Centiscorch's picture faded, signifying that he has been taken out of the tournament.

Garchomp roared in joy at winning while Issei congratulated him. "Want to take a rest?" Garchomp nodded and walked off the stadium to join the others.

Rias and her section cheered for Issei and Garchomp. Millicas saw the dragon. "Hey dad, I definitely want to be a trainer so I can beat big brother Issei one day."

Sirzechs looked shocked. "Wait you don't want to be a Maou like your father?" Grayfia rubbed her forehead because she knew what was going to happen. Millicas shook his head. "No way. A trainer sounds awesome than a lame Maou." Sirzechs was in the corner drawing circles in the stand mumbling Issei taking away his son. Grayfia just patted his back with her hand. "There, there."

Arceus and Wicke were struggling to hold in their laughter while Plumeria and Ariana laughed their ass off and rolled in the stands.

Ravel wasn't distracted and returned Centiscorch. "Thank you, my friend. Rest well." She took another Pokeball and threw it. "Let's go Darmanitan."

The Galar version came out and beat its chest. Vali was curious about this one and scanned it with his Pokédex.

**"Darmanitan: The Zen Charm Pokemon. ****Though it has a gentle disposition, it's also very strong. It will quickly freeze the snowball on its head before going for a headbutt."**

Vali was intrigued by this one and Bikou was wondering how it kept itself balanced with the giant snowball on its head.

Issei looked at Pheremosa and she nodded. She walked onto the battlefield. Rias and the other girls couldn't help but notice that this Pokémon was a beauty.

Rias used a Pokédex to tell her what this one was.

**"Pheremosa. The Lissomine Pokémon. A life-form that lives in another world, its body is thin and supple, but it also possesses great power."**

Rias was awed by this. "So she's an alien from another world."

Lille sat next to her. "That's right. Pheremosa is also known as Beauty. In her world, their actually known for acting like a princess. Elegant, calm, and beautiful. They may look like they don't have any power in them like Machamp or Garchomp but she's nothing to scoff at."

Issei and Ravel looked at each other while their Pokémon looked at each other as well. The ref saw this and began the match. "Begin."

Pheremosa leaped into the air and was trying to use High Jump Kick but Darmanitan leaned out of the way and used Ice Punch on her.

Pheremosa was sent back but had a little bit of ice on her leg. She brought her leg down and broke the ice. Pheremosa rushes in with Brick Break. Darmanitan powers up an Ice Beam and fires at her but Pheremosa's speed allows her to glide along the frozen field and hit him.

She continued to slide and use a combination of Low Sweep, Low Kick, and Brick Break. Darmanitan keeps taking the blows but that's exactly what Ravel wants.

Azazel's curious as to why Darmanitan is only taking the blows but not doing anything to block the attacks from Pheremosa. "Hey Asia, mind if I borrow that Pokédex?" Asia nodded and gave it to him.

Azazel did a search for Darmanitan and looked at its profile until his eyes widened. "Oh so that's it. Well played Ravel."

Rias and the others were curious. "What'd you find Azazel?"

He shook his head. "No spoilers."

Pheremosa continued her attack but then Darmanitan was surrounded by fire and she jumped away but was then shot by a fireball. She took the hit and was sent back a few feet.

As the fire dispersed, it revealed Darmanitan but in his new form. Issei was shocked because he heard of Darmanitans and their ability to transform at a certain time when their almost out of steam.

The new Galar Zen Darmanitan was charging at Pheremosa and used Thrash on her and gave her the beating she wouldn't forget. Pheremosa was weakened and tried to use one last High Jump Kick with all of her strength.

She powered up her leg and roared as she brought it down but...

**CLANG!**

Pheremosa was shocked to see the Darmanitan turned back to his original form and Fire and Ice Punch to block the attack.

Darmanitan put his fists down and patted Pheremosa on the head. Issei saw what the Ice type was doing and thanked him. Pheremosa was shocked but smiled none the less. She fell and fainted.

The referee saw this and declared the match over. "Pheremosa is unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan." The crowd roared as Issei went to Pheremosa and picked her up. He carried her to his team and laid her down before brushing her face to get the dirt off of it. "You fought well Pheremosa. I thank you for giving it your all. But for now rest and heal." Pheremosa smiles as she heard this and used Rest to heal.

Ajuka and Azazel were impressed with Ravels strategy and proud of Issei caring for his partner and team. It made them proud that he took care of his members like a King would their peerage.

Issei turned back to the fight and looked at Charizard. The fire dragon roared and got to the battlefield.

The referee saw they were ready. "Begin!"

"Charizard Flamethrower!" The dragon released a stream of fire and burned the Ice warrior but Issei didn't stop there. "Now Fire and Thunder Punch!"

Charizard's fists were covered in fire and lightning and charged at the Ice Pokémon and a four hit combo. Darmanitan fainted after the barrage.

"I knew this would happen." Vali and the others looked at the two scientists. "You mean Ravel knew that Darmanitan would've fainted soon?"

Azazel nodded. "Darmnaitan was taking all of those hits and put on a tough act to win against Pheremosa but when Charizard was blasting powerful attacks at Darmanitan the fatigue caught up to him."

Ravel returned Darmanitan and brought out her Charizard. "Win or lose. I'll give you all of our power." She turned to her Charizard. "Ready Amber?" The Charizard now named Amber roared.

Issei reader his bracelet, as did Ravel, and they pressed the stone inside of them. ""Respond to our will! Now! Mega Evolve!""

The two glowed and changed. Ravels became a lot sleeker in appearance but retains its normal coloration. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter, but its torso is thinner and longer. It features longer feet.

Its hands are less developed, with extremely shortened fingers that are no longer separated from each other. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger, lose the wing finger passing through their membrane and end up with ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large spike at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame.

As for Issei's Charizard its body and legs are more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky-blue underside and soles. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward.

Its brow and claws are larger, and its eyes are now red. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The finger disappears from the wing membrane, and the lower edges are divided into large, rounded points. The third joint of each wing-arm is adorned with a claw-like spike. The mouth is filled with blue fire and the flame on its tail becomes blue as well.

Rias and the others were shocked by this.

Sirzechs decided to make an interesting note. "A battle of starters. Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. One will stand and one will fall. Who is the superior one?"

Ravel, Issei and their Charizards glare at each other.

The referee saw this and said "**Begin!"** As soon as he did, the two started to fire their respective flamethrowers. Orange clashed with blue and exploded as a result.

The two cleared out from the smoke and began to clash with their claws, feet, and tails. Truly a battle of dragons was what they were seeing before their eyes.

Vali wanted one so he could train it, become stronger, and fight even more powerful people. "Hey Albion was this like your fight with Ddraig?"

**"Indeed partner. When we knew our powers couldn't decide who was stronger, we settled with our claws, fangs, and strength alone to fight."**

Ravel and Issei continued to watch the fight because they knew they wouldn't listen to them since they wished to fight of their own free will without orders. They complied with their rivalry and continued to watch the clash until Charizard X used Dragon Tail to knock Charizard Y down to the ground.

Charizard X and Y were covered in cuts and bruises until they flared at each other one more time and used their last trump card: Flare Blitz. The two flew straight towards each other and the arena was covered in smoke again until it cleared to reveal both Charizards were standing looking at each other.

They turned back to their original forms and did a fist bump until they leaned forward and fainted on the other. Everyone was shocked by this until they saw the referee declare the match.

"This is a double knockout." Everyone cheered for the two dragons and walked to their respective dragons and returned them.

"Amazing! Truly Incredible! A clash of titans was shown before our eyes! Y vs X! In the end, they proved they were truly powerful and their rivalry burns hotter than any fire!"

The spokesman cleared his voice before saying. "Since Miss Ravel lost her first three Pokémon. We'll be taking a short 10 minute break to clear the area and have a special surprise for the next round! So stay tuned!"

Issei and Ravel went to their respective sides and began to tend to their injured Pokémon. Their sides came to them and cheered them on. There was even a section for the children of the Underworld. Sirzechs believed this was something the children could truly enjoy and he was right on the mark.

The children were happy to see their idol and play with the Pokémon for a short while until they had to head back to their section. Issei was more than happy to pay for drinks and snacks since the currency here was insane and the fact that yen doesn't work there. Sirzechs thought maybe the Underworld could finally pay off their debt if they were to convert Pokecoins to actual money.

The arena definitely looked different as it was much bigger than last time and the stands moved away from the arena.

"This arena is special because it allows trainer and Pokémon to clash. So if they want to join the battle, the trainers can fight to their hearts content as well."

Issei was shocked. "Wait so we can fight with our Pokémon but we can only use two since we would join the battle that would mean we count as one as well correct?"

The spokesman nodded. "Your correct so what do you say? You both interested?" Issei looked at Ravel and saw that she wanted to fight him and show how strong she's become and vice versa.

They nodded and Issei looked at the referee. "We accept." He pulled out two Pokeballs. "And I know just who to call out. Let's go Urshifu(One Rapid Strike)! You too, Zygarde!"

The martial artist and The Cell Pokémon were ready to fight while Ravel called The Galarian Moltres and her loyal bodyguard. "Ready Buzzwole?" He nodded and bowed to his master.

The two trainers and their Pokémon were ready to fight. The referee was nervous and said "Begin!" He got off the stand quickly.

Issei looked at his Pokémon. "Urshifu, deal with Buzzwole! Zygarde, try to beat Moltres. Let me know when you want to use that 'form,' okay?" Zygarde was ready to fight and use Dragon Breath on Moltres. The Malevolent Pokémon swooped down to fight the Cell Pokémon.

While Buzzwole and Urshifu were fighting with their respective fighting styles. Buzzwole fought with power and brute strength, Urshifu's One Rapid Strike Form focuses on defense and stamina.

Issei and Ravel ran to each other and had a punch ready for them. They punched each other and sent the other back a few feet. Issei smirked and spit some blood. "Care time dance, Ravel?"

Ravel spit a tooth that broke from the punch but her regeneration fixed it. "I thought you'd never ask." She summoned her iron skin and prepped her upgraded ultimate form that she received from the Galarian Legendary Birds and Heatran. Her eyes became dark violet and her wings grew two more pairs of wings with each of them being the same rainbow color. Her attire changed to that of a fiery dress meant for a queen of fire. She flew to Issei with a fiery trail behind her while Issei summoned his normal Balance Breaker.

He grabbed a stone and inserted it into the gem. Rainbow colors flowed into the Boosted Gear and Issei was covered in a bright light.

"Now Go Beyond the Limit. **ULTIMATE BREAK!"** Issei's balance breaker evolved into a newer armor.

His size grew to that of a normal dragon. (If you need a better description, search Odd Eyes Raging Dragon.)

Everyone was surprised to see the trainers undergo powerful transformations and their respective Pokémon smiled at seeing their masters true power.

Issei roared as he prepared a Max Flare but Ravel fires a Max Airstream and scores a direct hit on Issei. He recovered and flew into the sky. Ravel followed him and the two began to clash in the skies above.

Zygarde has enough of this foolishness and called forth all of his remaining cells to aid him in the battle before him.

He flowed green and grew into his ultimate form. **[Zygarde. 100% Ultimate Form!]**

He roared and fired Thousand Arrows into the sky. The arrows rained down at Moltres who tried dodging them since she had the air as her advantage.

Moltres decided to end the fight with Zygarde. She charged up all of her strength for her ultimate attack: Fiery Wrath.

Zygarde saw this and charged one of his signature moves: Core Enforcer. The chest glowed with all of the power his cells had within them. The energy began to condense into an orb.

Moltres was covered in her fire and flew straight to Zygarde! Zygarde finished charging and fired at Moltres but he was too slow and when the beam fired it hit Moltres as well.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!**

Everyone covered their eyes and sadly Buzzwole and Urshifu were caught in the blast as well.

Issei and Ravel stopped fighting. They flew down to their team and saw them fainted. Urshifu and Buzzwole were leaning on each other and gave their master a thumbs up.

The referee and made the announcement. "Both Zygarde and Moltres are unable to battle."

Issei and Ravel returned them before they went to their Pokémon and Issei used his Grass type Balance Breaker and healed him. Ravel used her healing fire to help with Buzzwole's wounds.

Buzzwole got up and looked at his master and held out his fist. Ravel saw this and knew what he meant.

She turns to see Urshifu and Issei, with his fighting type Balance Breaker, out and ready to rumble.

Ravel readied her steel body. Buzzwole used Bulk Up to push his stats to the limits. Ravel readied herself by coating her steel hands in fire. Issei was readying the Art of Darkness while Urshifu was readying the Art of Water.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat while Rias was biting her finger while Riser was squeezing Yubelluna really hard.

They tensed their muscles.

And shot to each other.

"Joint Attack: Art of Dark Water!"

"Joint Attack: Phoenix Finish!"

They clashed and appeared on the other side of each other.

Everyone's hearts were racing.

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!**

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

**Thump! Thump!**

**THUMP!**

Ravel fell forward but Buzzwole caught her. Buzzwole gave the two a nod in thanks before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Issei and Urshifu were worn out but happy. They did a fist punch in the air.

Everyone was shocked. Then they cheered loud!

**YEAH! WOOHOO! ISSEI! RAVEL!**

The announcer was crying. "Through all my years of watching Pokémon battle and commenting on them. I've never seen a fight like this before in my life. The fire of passion, their warrior spirit, the unwavering determination! They truly are worthy trainers. Let the winner hear you all! The winner is Issei Hyoudou!"

Issei and Urshifu smiled. They looked at Ravel and Buzzwole and picked them up and then carried them to their section to rest.

Arceus sent him a mental note. _'About that favor you asked? It shall be granted. I expect to see a great region in your world.'_

Issei nodded to her. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Issei's Pokémon gathered around him and cheered with their trainer. This journey may have ended but the fun is just getting started.

He just needed to make a quick trip home, tell his team and his girls the news that Arceus had for them.

This was truly a crazy but wonderful journey.

**Epilogue. Three months later.**

Issei was now in his mansion with a much bigger bed and surrounding him were his girls from the Pokémon world and his original harem, along with surprisingly Rossweisse.

The harem he made in the Pokémon world accepted Rossweisse but had their suspicions about Issei's old harem so after getting to know them after three months. The gym leaders and the others accepted Rias and the girls but only if they truly loved Issei. Needless to say, Issei didn't leave his room for three nights. When he came out, he was drained but happy while the girls were blushing like they were caught doing something naughty.

After returning from the Pokémon world, Arceus gave Issei, Ravel, and Gasper permission to take their Pokémon with them back to their world. Issei also received special permission to give Pokémon to others in his world but only if they pass a test.

He set up a meeting with the fellow faction leaders and devised a plan that would allow Pokémon to be in the supernatural world but safe from those who would harm them.

Rias and the group really wanted to try caring for Pokémon so after they passed the test, each of them got their own Pokémon to start with. Issei's, Ravels, and Gaspers Pokemon enjoyed the large open space. Going to Kuoh City and seeing the sights also Kuoh Academy where some girls thought the school was attacked by a ghost.

Issei got up and went to the balcony. He saw the sun rise up and a few Pidgey fly into the sky.

"Liking the view?" He turns to see Ravel in her nightgown and sit next to Issei. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled and Issei rubbed her hair. "The view just got better."

The two continued to watch the sun rise as the beginning of a new day.

Issei had one thought in mind. _'When Khaos Brigade is defeated then I want to do two things. One: open my own gym. And two...'_

He looked at his beautiful Ravel and thought of the other women in his life and finished his thought. _'Propose and marry them. Show them how much I love them.'_

Yep, it's another day in Kuoh City.

**End**

**Done. I might make a sequel to this but it's unsure yet. So let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
